


旧敌

by Entropy843



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Anthropophagolgnia, Arranged Marriage, Bad Ending, Cannibalism, Dacryphilia, Dark, Different perspectives, Dubious Morality, Erotophonophilia, F/F, F/M, Immortality, Infidelity, M/M, Mass Murder, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Mutilation, Smoking, Somnophilia, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Threesome, Torture, Voyeurism, don't get attached to any oc, immortals are areseholes, in the future, major oc-freeform, people are eaten, people are killed, people kill, really far in the future, set after the war, technically no main characters, this is a fucked up story, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropy843/pseuds/Entropy843
Summary: 最后一战过去几百年后，伏地魔已在自己的小帝国称帝。他的统治之下暗流涌动---反叛势力日渐壮大，一位本该早已被消灭的敌人再次现身。黑暗势力的叛徒们苦苦搜寻能够终结黑魔王统治的关键信息，不过他们真的能做什么吗？毕竟，救世主的躯壳在伏地魔手上，而他的灵魂早已不知去向。Slash非常黑暗。主角包含原创人物警告，不过主线剧情集中于汤姆和哈利。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJMax (FactCheck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactCheck/gifts).
  * A translation of [Past Enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906334) by [PJMax (FactCheck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactCheck/pseuds/PJMax). 



> 本故事为多pov叙事  
> 感谢我的beta, 我最亲爱的朋友，  
> watermelonlover 尽管你不看哈利波特。
> 
> 这是首次翻译，能力有限请多多见谅
> 
> 除此以外还要感谢被我反复骚扰的群友，感谢你们的耐心解答

伏地魔低头盯着他遍体鳞伤的年轻敌人。

敌人和盟友们残缺不全、沾满血污的尸体堆积在周围。伏地魔却对他忠诚的追随者提不起一丝同情。他们只不过是盲目的羊群，完全可被替换和牺牲。对他而言，他们只是实现目标的工具。

而 _他_ 不同。

哈利•波特 _。_

即使沦落到如今这步田地，即使他曾经关心过、 _爱过_ 的所有人都已死去，即使他必须拼尽全力才不至昏迷过去，他仍然不肯放弃、不肯向他屈服。

多恶心啊。

“你什么时候才能放弃？坚持下去的意义何在？”伏地魔好奇地问，“反抗已经没有任何意义了，我摧毁了你曾代表过的一切。”

光明势力没有任何扭转局势的余地。他们是输家，他们是过去时。哈利只不过是未了结的一点零星问题。一旦他也消失，光明势力就会彻底被人遗忘。那群自以为能对抗他的傻瓜早已被斩草除根。

“你难道不知道自己输了吗，哈利？”伏地魔走上前，微微弯腰以看清对手伤痕累累的脸。哈利的嘴唇至少有三处裂开来。他的左眼，青了，下眼皮有一道深深的伤口。伏地魔几乎快辨认不出哈利沾染着泥泞和周围受害者血污之下的白皙皮肤。

“你为什么还没 _死_ ？”

哈利别过脸，以避开伏地魔好奇的目光。如此一来黑魔王被长袍覆盖的双腿便占据了他的视野。不一会儿，他转过头朝上直视黑魔王，

“你为什么不杀了我， _汤姆_ ？”

562年后  
阿尔芒·克拉布痛恨自己所处的境遇，诚然这相比其他不少情形而言还算过得去，可他并不喜欢这一切。

是这样的，阿尔芒是高级四分之三血—一种被专门培育出来的巫师。

他的母亲艾米莉亚·卡德尼是半血。她的父母分别是一个强大泥巴种和一个平庸的纯血。他的父亲兰尼斯·斯坦德林是一个出生卑微的纯血。两人在他们各自悲惨的人生中犯下了一些错，作为惩罚，他们沦落为种人。

阿尔芒和他这一类人生下来唯一的目的就是与一个纯血结婚，在不过多污染巫师血统的前提下增加基因多样性。

显然阿尔芒并不乐于做一匹种骡。他之所以会这么想或许是因为他以纯血的方式被抚养长大，所以他认为他的社会角色不该这么卑贱。不过阿尔芒知道自己终究不是纯血。

他从没有见过他的父母。他不是很确定他们是结婚了还是不断地与其他人随机配对以制造更多的四分之三血（显然这是他们存在的唯一目的）直到他们丧失生育能力做起奴隶或仆人为止。

说实话他不在乎。

他现在只认他的养家莱斯特兰奇家族，以及他妻子来自的克拉布家族。

想到这阿尔芒思绪被拉回到现实，不得不直面此时的不幸。

阿尔芒不耐烦地等待他妻子分娩。阿贝丽娜·克拉布容貌出众。别误会，阿尔芒不爱她，她也不爱阿尔芒。不过他并不后悔她被选作自己的妻子，或者更准确地说他不后悔被选作她的丈夫。然而不论他们双方之间的感情如何， 他们对彼此还有要尽的义务。

根据他们婚姻的条款，阿尔芒和阿贝丽娜至少要产下三个纯血后代。唯一的问题是他们目前所有的孩子都是女孩，也不是说这是一个问题，哈尼亚、克里贝娜和塔斯娜都特别漂亮聪慧，完全称得上是克拉布家族的优秀继承人。

不过阿尔芒和阿贝丽娜的婚姻条款要求在他们的三个孩子中至少要有一男一女。

于是阿尔芒和阿贝丽娜生了一个又一个。目前为止，阿尔芒总共有十二个女儿：哈尼娅（16岁）、克里贝娜（15岁）、塔斯娜（13岁）、贝尔娃（10岁）、奎因（9岁）、普瑞玛（8岁），玛雅（7岁）、坎蒂达（5岁）、露比（3岁）、罗斯玛丽（3岁）和罗萨贝拉（3岁）。

阿尔芒真心爱他所有的女儿，不过他要抓狂了。他向皇帝祈祷13号能是个男孩。


	2. 这是一桩别有图谋的政治婚姻

望着塔斯娜和她十七岁的同龄人们跪成一排，阿尔芒把怀中的儿子文森斯抱得更紧了，这些年轻人马上就要接受印记并成为帝国正式一员。皇帝从王座站起身走下阶梯到第二层平台，阿尔芒的印记灼烧了一下。

紧接着皇帝将全部注意力集中到他女儿和她周围同龄人身上，来自皇帝的关注使女儿不由自主地颤抖。见此，阿尔芒嘴角微微上扬。想当初，哈尼亚、克里贝娜、他的妻子还有他自己，标记仪式上如此近距离地面对他们主人都是一样的反应。

被他们主人所标记造成的火烧般的疼痛引得塔斯娜低声作嘶。深知她在经历着什么，阿尔芒禁不住打了个寒颤。回家后他得给她涂上药膏，他希望她至少能坚持到结束。

阿尔芒半跪着，他低头往下一瞧，儿子正在他笨拙的怀抱中不安分地动来动去。大大的、绿汪汪的眼睛盯着他，让他想要战栗。仪式开始时他已身心俱疲。这是他们首次带文森斯来见他们主人，之前他还太小了，所以没有参加哈尼亚和克里贝娜的标记仪式。

阿尔芒的目光游离到皇座后那张巨大的画像上。天花板高挂下来的丝绒幕布把暗色木质画框映衬得分外美丽。画像中的人物有着墨黑的头发，白皙的皮肤，娇小的体型。那双鲜艳的绿眼睛与他的目光交汇。

阿尔芒不知道画像画得是谁。事实上，没人知道它画的是谁。有的说那是一位重要的古人，有的说那是一个旧日情人。不管是谁，他曾经对于皇帝一定非常重要。

阿尔芒只是希望这对他的独子来说不是什么坏消息。他再次端详文森斯时，很容易就能发现画像上这个面露不悦的男孩和他第十三个孩子之间的相似之处。

等到皇帝走上台阶做余兴派对前的收场演讲时，阿尔芒才将思绪收回。演讲过程中，阿尔芒的目光落到王座后的那个影子上。

马塔尔。

将军职位的“继承人”。

这位前名为阿蒙·罗泰瑞的马塔尔是该职位上的新人，才刚上任两个月。他年仅十八，几乎算是个从学校刚毕业的学生。其父担任司法长官，其母在一所名为米思罗米尔的埃及著名院校教授黑魔法。

被选作马塔尔是一项了不起的成就，不过阿尔芒不清楚这个职位具体要做什么。所有人只知道马塔尔要成为下一任将军，并且他们在此期间不能说话。但是为什么？一样没人说的上来。

 _“阿尔芒！”_ 他迅速转过头，只见妻子一脸愠怒。她抬起下巴朝人群的方向示意了一下，阿尔芒这才发现其他人已经起身三三两两走出门前往舞厅 。

在妻子怒视之下，他顺从地站起身。

_“我们的主人讲话时走神非常失礼！要是有任何一个孩子沾染了你的恶劣习性我非要扒了你的皮不可！…”_ 阿尔芒不再理会他妻子在他耳边持续不断的威胁，领着他其余九个女儿去见她们台上的姐姐。

“塔斯娜，看来你终于长成一位年轻漂亮的女人了。长大成人、将要离开家只能依靠自己的感觉怎么样，嗯？”阿尔芒揶揄他第三大的女儿道。

“这 _感觉_ ，父亲，如果没有这帮小怪物在我的周围跑来跑去，我就不会头痛了。”塔斯娜开玩笑似地回答。小女孩们因被称为怪物而愤怒地喊叫。阿尔芒对他涨红脸的女儿微笑，她一直是孩子们里最害羞的那个。

_“阿尔芒！”_ 阿尔芒一惊，回头不悦地盯着他的妻子。她则更加凶狠地瞪回来，并往门的方向望了望。阿尔芒叹了口气，随着阿贝丽娜走向余兴派对。

阿尔芒痛恨阿贝丽娜在标记仪式上的暴躁脾气，一个孩子将要离家所带来压力总使她焦躁不安。她往往到孩子真正离家后的第一天才能勉强接受少一个孩子在家的事实。在此之前，再多的安慰也不能平复她的心情。

“啊，克拉布太太。你今晚看起来很动人。” 

一个身材高大的浅发男人朝他们走来。他苗条、肤色黝黑的妻子挽着他的手臂，对阿贝丽娜冷冷一笑。

“弗莱彻先生！我上次见到你还是耶诞节舞会上呢。你的儿子怎么样了？还在找未婚妻，如果我没猜错？这可真是不幸—”

阿尔芒过滤掉他妻子的对话，转而看向他的女儿贝尔娃。她是目前在家孩子中最年长的。她继承了他的金黄发色以及她母亲的发卷和棕眼，她容貌出众。本来她要嫁给一个家境优渥的德国男孩，而很不幸的是那个男孩去年死了，这样一来她就没有婚约在身。她已经十四岁，但现在市面上已找不到一个条件合适且同样没有婚约的同龄男孩。阿尔芒为他美丽的女儿可能要独守终身的前景感到担忧。

“你知道的，三胞胎与他同龄。罗萨贝拉还没有婚约，你觉得我们两家联姻怎么样？”

“啊，是的，罗萨贝拉出落得很漂亮。而且我们这两个孩子都已经过了通常缔约的年龄。我也许会在下个月和你联系，订下具体安排？”听到她丈夫的话，弗莱彻太太的冷笑显得更加尖锐，不过没有提出异议。然而从她身旁高大的丈夫倒吸冷气的反应来看，他的胳膊一定被她的红指甲掐得很疼。

阿贝丽娜的嘴弯出一个美丽的弧度。自从三胞胎出生以来，她就一直缠着弗莱彻要他儿子做女婿。而从马尔福家决定再要一个孩子起，弗莱彻夫妇就一直巴望着马尔福家最年幼的女儿，她现在只有两岁。不过对他们来说不幸的是马尔福夫妇经过一番深思熟虑，最后在上个月将她的婚约给了一个韦斯莱。阿尔芒有些不确定是否这是最合适的一对，不过他希望这一对最终能一切顺利。他可实在受不了在工作的地方马尔福太太和韦斯莱太太彼此之间的纠缠不休。

“这听上去是个极好的主意。那么我就等着你们两人的回复。”阿贝丽娜满意地说。

“亲爱的，你现在该开心了吧？”阿尔芒搂住他妻子的腰。她意味深长地看了他一眼，不过什么也没说。

“贝尔娃是目前唯一没有丈夫的了。难道希望一个十四岁女孩尽快死去会很过分吗？”阿贝丽娜嘟嘴抱怨道。尽管她绝不会承认自己嘟嘴。

呛出一声笑，阿尔芒震惊地看着妻子。“亲爱的，我不认为我们的处境已经如此绝望。我们可以去别的地方找找。也许可以去日本？甚至可以考虑一下古巴。”

阿贝丽娜满脸的厌恶，“我想要一个欧洲女婿，我只想要一个欧洲的女婿。”

阿尔芒叹了口气，看着他固执的妻子，“亲爱的，你已经有十一个欧洲女婿了，一个非欧洲的女婿肯定不会要了你命。”

阿贝丽娜看起来有点不相信的样子，不过没有说什么。她短暂地与儿子对视后迅速将目光转开看向周围的舞厅。

阿尔芒的嘴抿成一条线。

自从文森斯出生以来，阿贝丽娜从没有抱过或亲过她的儿子。她在儿子身边的举止完全不像她在女儿们身边那样。她几乎像是畏惧他。将手臂从妻子的腰上抽回来，阿尔芒下意识地把儿子抱得更紧了。他不喜欢妻子对待他们儿子的态度。

突然阿贝丽娜的身子紧绷，阿尔芒不解地看着她。顺她的视线望过去，阿尔芒不受控制地瞪大眼睛。

“主人。”他低声说道。

黑魔王的私人房间  
阿蒙（马塔尔）

马塔尔兴致索然地环顾着房间。他基本算住在这。当然他睡在自己的房间，但他醒着的大部分时间在这里度过。

这个房间真是漂亮。深绿色的墙壁刻着各种镀金的如尼文，一张巨大的铺满黑绿相间丝绸的床，黑色的家具包括：床、梳妆台、办公桌、书架、沙发、咖啡台和边几。卧室、书房和办公室三合一。

这个房间最引人注目、最有趣的地方却是地板。它是由厚玻璃制成的，它的下面是一间房中房。下面这间被灌满澄清的水的房间装着一个水下王国。长长的水草，游来游去的鱼和其它海洋生物之间放着一个王座，与主人的那个有点像。

坐在覆盖着珊瑚和珍珠的王座上的是霍斯特姆。画像中谜一般的男孩。

就像其他任何人一样，马塔尔对于霍斯特姆知之甚少。准确来说他知道的比大部分人多，比如霍斯特姆被泡在主人房间底下和他所谓的名字。不过除这些以外，他一无所知。

从上一任马塔尔那里他得知他们主人曾经把男孩的灵魂分装在一个罐子里，罐子曾放在书桌上方的架子上。前任马塔尔之前的马塔尔碰到了那个罐子，惹得皇帝火冒三丈，因此前任马塔尔才替换了她那时候的马塔尔。

他的“神秘”失踪对他们来说一点都不神秘。前任马塔尔被选中替换他时，她高兴坏了。不过她和他在霍斯特姆的问题上比他们的前任都要更加谨慎。

“马塔尔，我们要走了。”马塔尔转向主人。

他英俊帅气：高大的身姿，黑色卷发，一双洞察一切的红眼睛，苍白的皮肤，还有一股非常强大的气场。他站起来比马塔尔高一个半头，马塔尔觉得自己并不算矮。他身上有一种东西似乎让你本能地想要臣服，好像你的身体和魔法知道你在所有层面上都要比他低贱似的。

黑魔王头也不回地走出门， 深蓝色的稠制长袍在他身后划出一道弧线。

马塔尔立即跟了上去。

  
舞厅  
阿蒙（马塔尔）

“主人。”那个男人低声说道。他中等身高，有着金色直发（不是马尔福那种白金色，但也不完全是暗金色），只有在耳边的头发才微微发卷，身材普通，还有一张大众脸。他身上唯一引人注目的地方就是他那双明亮的海绿色眼睛。

“克拉布先生和太太，你们好啊。”克拉布先生目瞪口呆地看着他们的主人，半晌说不出话。克拉布太太率先接上话。

“我们很好，主人，十分感谢您的关心。您有什么事要交代给我们？”她淡棕色的眼睛诧异地睁大了，尽管仍维持着她纯血的仪态，她激动得近乎要口吐白沫。看到这好笑的一幕，马塔尔极力克制着嘴角不上扬。

从他们主人眼里闪烁出的喜悦光芒来看，他似乎也觉得这很好笑。

“今天你们第三大的孩子接受标记。对此你们一定感到很骄傲。十三个孩子，对吧？这可真是不少。作为这个家庭中唯一的男人，克拉布先生，想来你一定很辛苦。”黑魔王注视着眼前这个愣住的男人。过了一会儿，克拉布先生才反应过来。

“没错。起先特别困难，尤其是在文森斯出生以前。要是他生下来也是个女孩，我很可能已经疯了。”

马塔尔望向被提及的那个孩子。显然他继承了他母亲的黑色卷发，这头卷发凌乱异常，如果男孩的头发从来没用梳子梳过，马塔尔也不会觉得惊讶。男孩把脸埋到父亲脖子那里，从马塔尔勉强能看到的一点皮肤来看，他有着一个长期呆在室内孩子的苍白肤色。

“确实，要是你们有更多孩子的话日子恐怕会更不好过。不过你们很幸运，所有的孩子都长得很美丽。”克拉布太太脸涨得通红，看起来分外得意。

“谢谢您，主人。您真是太抬举我了。”她回答说，“您对我们孩子的认可是我们莫大的荣幸。”

那个男孩，文森斯，这个时候转头看向他的母亲。

马塔尔呆住了。

绿的，那个男孩的眼睛是绿的。不是他父亲的那种绿。不，男孩的眼睛是一种偏暗、反光的、水晶般的绿色。

马塔尔只在一个人眼中见过这种绿。

霍斯特姆。

马塔尔斜视了一眼身旁的皇帝，试着评估他的反应。

什么也没有。

甚至都没有眨眼。

马塔尔看回到克拉布夫妇。他们的肩膀微僵，像是他们也在等皇帝会怎么反应。看到他们的主人没有明显举动的迹象，克拉布太太松了口气，不过克拉布先生依旧高度紧张。马塔尔看得出两个父母对待男孩不同的态度。

“我只不过是实话实说罢了，克拉布太太。你第四大的孩子，贝尔娃，三胞胎里最年幼的罗萨贝拉和你的儿子文森斯是你现在唯一没有婚约的几个孩子，对吗？”

听到主人谈起她的这些家庭私事，克拉布太太的脸色暗沉下来。“只剩下贝尔娃和文森斯了，主人。我刚在一个小时不到前为罗萨贝拉找到一位缔约对象。”

“我明白了。十四岁的贝尔娃对一份新的婚约而言已经有点太大。你很幸运，为你七岁的孩子及时抢到一份婚约。”克拉布太太阴沉地点点头，极有可能还在苦恼她尚未解决的困境。

“还有你的儿子，他四岁了吧？不久他也要过通常缔约的年龄了。”克拉布太太迅速瞄了一眼儿子再看回皇帝。不知怎么的，她的脸变得更加僵硬，并且像是有些惊讶。好像她暂时忘记了这个儿子，更别提他还没有婚约这码事。

“有意思。”马塔尔暗想。

黑魔王接下来的话震惊了所有人。

“你说把你女儿的婚约给我怎么样？”


	3. 一体同心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢本章beta @Lolita0904 的斧正  
> 你对本章的修改让我学到了很多

‘结婚？主人想娶我的女儿？’阿尔芒瞪着皇帝看，静止的几分钟漫长得像几个小时。

阿尔芒将思绪转回自己女儿。与这个世界上最为强大之人缔结婚约，和选择其他同为追随者的人作为订婚对象，完全是两码事。这是一种截然不同的危险。

然而不论当事人有多不情愿，这都不是什么可以拒绝的事。

“主人您确定吗？我不是说在质疑您，不过自从黑暗秩序342年您就没有再娶。为什么您突然….？”阿贝丽娜打断了自己，羞愧地想要打个地洞钻进去。她的脸颊又红了，阿尔芒有点能理解她的感受。他骤然间十分庆幸自己不是一家之主。在禁忌话题边缘试探，却又不触怒他们的主人，是他远不能做到的事。然而就算是用一辈子深谙此道的阿贝丽娜，此时也很为难。

“不，克拉布太太，我理解你的困惑。不过我发现自己想要再次娶妻。就像你说的那样，自从342年我就没有再娶，那年伊西斯在那次…可怕的事故中丧生。”即便皇帝语气依然温和，他的眼神变得冷峻，凶光一闪而过。一想到伊西斯皇后，阿尔芒更为女儿不安了。

“当然了，主人。把我们的女儿嫁给您是我们无上的荣耀。”阿贝丽娜不敢抬头，只是盯着皇帝和她之间的地板。阿尔芒看得出她同样意识得到他们女儿所处的危险境地。

黑魔王的嘴弯成一个迷人的微笑，阿尔芒不得不抑制住战栗的冲动。他不确定此刻自己是想要跪下来拜倒在地还是夹着尾巴逃出房间，这让他双腿发软，胸口发凉。低下头，他无奈地接受了自己第四大孩子的命运。

“当然，你们全家也欢迎来同我们一起住进宫殿。这包括你最大的两个孩子和她们的配偶。哈尼娅怀上了她第一个孩子，对吗？”

阿贝丽娜和阿尔玛同时震惊地抬起头，满脸难以置信。

“陛下，我…我不明白。”阿贝丽娜的声音比阿尔芒想象中的勇敢，短短一瞬他为妻子感到骄傲，然而这份骄傲很快就被奔涌全身的困惑冲刷得一干二净。

“有什么好不明白的，克拉布夫人？你们一家受邀与我和我的未婚妻同住。我可以给你一星期的时间准备。”黑魔王的投向他们的眼神很有几分毛骨悚然，无声地威胁他们胆敢有任何违抗之意。

阿尔芒有种不祥的预感—这绝不仅是他十四岁的女儿和世界上最强大的人之间的一纸婚约。恐惧的寒气侵入了他的骨髓，暗示他这份婚约很可能只是通往致命结局的开端。

他仅仅希望至少部分家庭成员能幸存下来。

黑魔王的寝宫

阿蒙（马塔尔）

马塔尔盯着主人紧绷的后背，几分钟前的对话回荡在脑中。

他很困惑。

黑魔王此前丝毫没有显现出找位新娘的迹象，他肯定也没有流露出过对克拉布家的青睐（除了他们家的孩子多得不寻常这一点以外）。

一股苦涩的味道在他嘴里蔓开。他总是自恃为最了解黑魔王的人，远超其他任何奢望对黑魔王有任何了解的人（以前的马塔尔除外，目前他们不算入在内）。这次意外着实戳到痛处。他不明白主人为什么突然就想要娶那个克拉布姑娘，他没看到任何先兆，想不出任何理由…

马塔尔心一沉，他突然明白了。他曾以为主人之前从未没有展现出对那双绿眼睛的兴趣。他以为主人没有看见，或是毫不在乎。他错了。主人注意到并且采取了措施，以便能做进一步的了解。

这与那个女孩无关，或者说与克拉布一家都无关。这一切其实都在于那双绿眼睛和它背后的谜团。

马塔尔望着黑魔王用魔法挥开卧室的门，在其力度下，门被摔到墙上又弹回来，马塔尔急忙小跑穿过，以免自己被弹回的门殃及。

马塔尔非常想要说些什么，不过保密咒—马塔尔们被选中时都要被下的咒，让他张不开嘴。

黑魔王在房间中来回踱步。他的魔法填满了空气，马塔尔要窒息了。皇帝猛地一转身，走向床对面的书架那边。马塔尔费力地将空气挤下气管。

主人阔步走到书架前，伸出手取出其中的一本大部头。

他手里拿着书，转向马塔尔。

“你不准吐露一个字。”

马塔尔困惑地向黑魔王皱眉。哪里轮得着他多嘴呢？他的生活绕着主人转，而就算不是这样，他现在也没有办法说话。

“绝不。”

马塔尔点点头，虽然有些不确定，不过他没有半分违抗之心。

皇帝继续盯着马塔尔，像是看透了他最本质的东西、看穿了他所有的秘密和不该有的想法。终于黑魔王转过身面向床，背几乎贴在书架上。

他打开那本书，在书页之间翻找，直到翻到折角的一页。

他咏唱咒语的声音回荡在空气中。马塔尔发现呼吸变得更加困难。他害怕自己就要昏过去、甚至完全停止呼吸。

地板开始晃动。马塔尔闭上眼，难以面对将要在主人面前昏倒的窘迫。地板不再晃动时，他微微睁开眼，透过睫毛向外窥视。

‘天啊。’马塔尔想道。

地板上出现了一个新入口，通往一度浸没在水下的王座。男孩被浸透了，黑发平贴在头上，身上的暗色长袍又湿又沉。

马塔尔这辈子从没像现在这般想要说话。

黑魔王走近王座，缓缓地绕着它踱步。

“马塔尔，你知道他是谁吗？我有告诉过你这个…人背后的故事吗？”黑魔王站在王座后，双手攥着它两侧。马塔尔有机会点头前他再次开口：“不，你当然不会知道。我确保他的故事已彻底失落。”

黑魔王从王座顶部探过身去，握住男孩的胳膊，把他举起来，绕过王座的扶手。

少年的身体软绵绵的，完全依靠皇帝支撑着。黑魔王将男孩举起后又放开手，此时唯一阻止男孩摔落在地的只有皇帝的魔法。

他悄无声息地朝他的床走去，男孩悬浮在他身后。黑魔王的目光再次落回马塔尔。

他勾勾手指示意他过来，同时将男孩安放到被褥上。

马塔尔不情愿地靠过来，遵从皇帝的指示站到床尾。黑魔王坐在他的旁边，他们中间只有男孩相隔。

“马塔尔，你知道我为什么要在准将军们上任之前把他们变哑吗？”

马塔尔谨慎地摇摇头，尽管‘这是为了防止他们告诉人们你疯了’的念头一闪而过，死死地压在嗓子底。

皇帝被逗乐似地浅浅一笑。“我之所以这么做，是为让他们理解他们将要涉足的东西，为向他们展示这个帝国以什么为根基。”

主人低头凝视那具身体。

“它建立在谎言和欺骗之上；它建立在欲望、愤怒和绝望之上。我宁愿屠尽我们整个种族，也不愿意坦诚面对我的人民。如果人们发现他们纯粹为我的享乐而存在，你觉得他们会怎么想？要是他们知道我建立这个帝国只是为了证明我有多么全身心地恨这个人，他们又会作何感想？”

黑魔王探身抓过马塔尔的手腕，将他的手放到男孩的胸脯上，然后抬起头看他。

“摸摸看。”被黑魔王的话和男孩意想不到的体温吓到，马塔尔下意识地缩回手。

“啊，你感受到他的体温了吗？”黑魔王强迫马塔尔把手滑进长袍敞口处，皮肤贴皮肤的感觉让他抽搐。他本以为男孩的身体会是冰冷的。他本以为他已死去、再也无法泄露真相。然而就算皇帝把一个死掉的男孩放在他床底下，他也不会觉得惊讶。

“是的，他还活着。”黑魔王轻笑着说。“我杀不了他。真的，我试过。他装着我的灵魂，至少是其中的一部分。但我非常想毁掉他、挖出他的心脏再吞下去、亲眼看着他的骨头折断碎裂刺穿皮肉。”

马塔尔依然感到脊背发凉。

“他很美丽不是吗？他的脾气更美妙，非常暴烈。”黑魔王把他的手推向袍子更深处。马塔尔极力克制自己不把手缩回。他的头开始眩晕，他实在无从适应黑魔王变幻莫测的性情。即使已经有一段时间，他仍没有完全习惯这一点，黑魔王心情切换过快时总会头晕目眩。

皇帝将视线从他们中间那具没有知觉的身体移开，抬眼看马塔尔，得意的笑掠过双唇。他终于放开马塔尔的手，重新坐了下来。

“我想知道我的未婚妻对他会是什么反应。”他摇身向前一跨，骑坐到男孩腰上，用双臂围住他，脸离对方只有几英尺。“我想知道她会怎么反应，当她意识到我操她的时候，他就在那，我们的正下方。哦，梅林，我已经可以想象到了。”皇帝的声音放低到犹如耳语。他盯着身下的男孩，眼中闪烁出诡异的光。

“她会像我第一任妻子一样尖叫吗？她会像第五任那样逃跑吗？”他边说边把脸靠得越来越近直到突然止住，站起身盯着他面前的墙壁。

“马塔尔，去眷群把六号给我叫过来。”

马塔尔以这辈子最快的速度站起来，极力克制住就要晕倒的冲动。他简直不能更乐意离开这，留下皇帝独自进行他毛骨悚然的行为。

这不是皇帝第一次出现这样怪异的举止—前一秒还在孩子气，后一秒就变得像一个疯子。根据以往经验，马塔尔明白在这种时候最好赶紧离开现场。

从皇帝房间一路狂奔过来，马塔尔在一扇双开铁门前停住脚。

他打开其中一侧门，探头进去张望了一圈。看到地上成堆的枕头和丝绸被褥，他一声冷笑。房间里半数人处于高度兴奋的状态；大部分——不能说全部，几乎不着片缕。

六号是一个高大壮硕的男人。他比正常人都高出不少，肩宽是普通人的两倍。他全身上下鼓满了肌肉，这由于他只穿了一块缠腰带而特别显而易见。

在马塔尔看来，他是个怪胎。

尽管如此，六号是黑魔王地最爱之一。马塔尔有种感觉这是因为黑魔王从支配如此吓人的身形中获得了变态的快感。

眷群

杰瑞德（六号）

杰瑞德过得不错。

他一天三顿饭，手边总有额外的食物。他想什么时候睡就什么时候睡，想什么时候醒就什么时候醒。任何时候，他身旁都有许多愿意与他上床的女人。

只是他不能离开这间屋子。

总而言之，杰瑞德是个囚犯。没错，他是一个什么也不缺的囚犯，不过说到底他仍然是个囚犯。

前往皇帝床上的路上是他唯一有自由的时候。

所以你也许会以为当杰瑞德看到黑魔王在门口的黑影时，他会因为得以摆脱这间牢笼似的房间而高兴。

但对于杰瑞德来说这自由的代价过于高昂，他宁愿不要。

往轻里说，皇帝很…残酷。他不允许自己居于任何人之下，而且他以挑选那些外表看起来能支配他的人而闻名。虽然这本身就绝非易事。

黑魔王很高。他身材精瘦，只有少量的肌肉，但他以高度弥补了宽度。

所以当杰瑞德看到黑魔王的影子朝他的方向靠近时，心总会恐惧地一沉。

杰瑞德从吵吵嚷嚷地伴侣中抽身出来，缓缓走向门口。他特别注意别踩到地上的那些裸男裸女，大部分人已经意识混乱，以至于无法意识到有人正要从他们占据的地方走过。

到门口，他跟随对方走回皇帝的寝宫。

当他们走到门前时，对方停下来，示意杰瑞德走进去。杰瑞德感到片刻的不解。当对方转身走开时，他更加困惑了。马塔尔通常不会只把他一个人留在门外，而是等候他进到房间里直到皇帝让他离开。杰瑞德打消自己的不安，认定马塔尔只是有别的事要做。

打开门，杰瑞德迎面遇上皇帝。他静止在原地，面前这个可怕的男人端详起他的脸，像在找什么，直觉警告他一点都不要动。杰瑞德猜不出他在找什么 。

过了一会儿，黑魔王终于退后一步。杰瑞德跟上去，顺手带上身后的门。

“主人，您有何吩咐？”杰瑞德鞠身到腰，一只手臂放在前，一只手臂放在后。

“我要你操他。”

杰瑞德愣住了，他的脸困惑地皱起来。

“主人…？”他开口道，一时语塞，大脑急速运转试图理解刚才黑魔王说了什么。

那听起来很像‘操他’。谁？杰瑞德难以确定，因为从他弯身的视角看，没有任何人在他们周围露腿。皇帝不可能指马塔尔，他从不跟他们进来。

“你想在上面，对吗？”杰瑞德小心地点点头。他直起身，目光落到面前这个人脸上。

皇帝又往后退一步，让空皇座的一部分出现在他身后。

杰瑞德茫然地盯着皇座，过了好一会儿，才将目光扫向其他地方，最终落在那张已被占据的床上。

他一下子明白过来，急忙往后退了一步。他真心希望自己错了。

皇帝站到杰瑞德身旁。他一只手搂住另一个人的肩膀，强使他走上前一步。

“我要你操他。”皇帝重复道。杰瑞德摇起头直到他突然想起这是谁的命令。

当他意识到自己根本无法拒绝时，他抑制不住地恶心。他得跟…不管那是谁上床。

被黑魔王一把推上前，他跌跌撞撞地停在床脚。他转过身恳求地望着主人，却发现主人面无表情，他只好再转回来。

床上不是一张陌生的面孔。事实上，杰瑞德经常见到他，或在城堡里四处挂着的画像上，或在这间房的地板下。

说实话，杰瑞德有点…好奇。这男孩看上去不超过16岁。他有着一头黑发，光滑年轻的脸蛋，乌黑的睫毛和粉红的面颊。他很美丽，并且很叫杰瑞德高兴的是，他还活着。

看到对方胸口的起伏和红润的脸颊后，他松了一口气。

杰瑞德爬上床，低头看这个孩子。皇帝在场的情况下，杰瑞德从没有在上面过。这次不用屈服在一旁更高的男人的身下，他不由感到些许安慰。他将从发皱长袍下裸露出的一点皮肤视作开始的邀请，俯身咬住它。他的舌头向上滑，对男孩的脖子又吸又咬。男孩呼吸一滞，胸口微微伏起。不过他没有醒。

杰瑞德坐下身，用两膝围住男孩。他盯着男孩，眉头渐渐皱起来。

“他不会醒来的。”杰瑞德转向声音的方向，困惑地皱眉。

“我不想让他醒来。”皇帝回答了他未说出口的疑问。

杰瑞德转回男孩这边，双唇紧抿。他意识到尽管不用和死尸上床，留给他的仍然是一具没有意识的身体。

“快做。”杰瑞德猛地一惊，他的缠腰布和男孩的长袍瞬间都消失了。皇帝雄厚的魔法沉甸甸地压迫着杰瑞德的胸膛。

杰瑞德不安地挪动身子，深吸了一口气。

‘又不像是可以拒绝。’他告诉自己。

杰瑞德调整了一下姿势，将男孩的小腿架上双肩。

‘应该没有润滑剂。’他揣测，环顾一圈四周。他视线转回到男孩，‘他在这个状态下也不会有什么感觉。’

他往手里吐了口唾沫，再包住自己的阴茎。他一边想着眷群里的那个每次在他赢得胜利后都会吻他的大胸女孩，一边将阴茎抚到坚挺。那女孩非常妩媚可人。

依然抚弄着自己的老二，他吮吸一根手指，在将它插入身下的男孩。

“不。”杰瑞德的手臂被拉住。他转身看到皇帝把一条腿搁到了床上，目不转睛地盯着男孩的脸。“不要做准备。”

杰瑞德默默点点头，皇帝这才放开他的手臂。

‘快点做。了结这件事。’杰瑞德暗想。

他把龟头推入男孩的穴口，在层层穴肉的褶皱中逐渐深入。杰瑞德咬紧牙关，额头靠到男孩的肩膀上，忍受着被男孩滚烫穴壁紧紧包裹的感觉。

他晃动腰胯，双眼紧闭。他试着想象身下的肉体属于一个女人。一个心甘情愿、柔软、有着湿穴的长发女人，而不是一个几乎在被他强奸的娇小男孩。

男孩的穴口很紧致，却又松弛，很干，男孩的内壁拖拽着他的阳物，极其不舒服地把它往里吸。

杰瑞德将肩膀往前凑，前胸抵住男孩的大腿，便于更好借力。

杰瑞德用力往外一扯，很快便感觉到有一股暖流随之喷涌而出，接下来的几次抽插愈加顺滑。湿声伴随着他下体的每一次活动。

他的呼吸费力起来。大汗淋漓，胃里绞作一团。

快结束时，他张开嘴啮咬那深色的皮肤，他的双手牢牢抓着挂在肩上的双腿。

他贴着身下的脖子呻吟。抽搐着、颤抖着，他在一片火热中释放了自己。

他浑身颤抖着坐下，从高潮的余韵平复下来，他低头看向男孩，检视对方脖颈上的痕迹。他咬得太用力，牙齿划开了柔软的肌肤。

他放下男孩的腿，抽出性器时不住地倒吸冷气。血粘在他的阳物上，弄得他很疼。一股粉红的精液跟随他的动作流淌，床单污迹斑斑。

杰瑞德发现自己着迷地看着那片红色。他坐在那儿注视他，仿佛过了几个小时那么长。他带血的精液渐渐渗透到床褥里。

一只手放到他的肩膀上时，他吓了一跳。他转身发现黑魔王面无表情地看着他。

“你明白吗？”房间中的另一个男人的目光轻快地掠过男孩的身体。“让那具身体保持活性需要能量。体液的混合对此有不小的帮助。你是一个极好的床伴，可不幸的是，你的能量水平很高，而他又饿了那么久了…”

‘我做了什么？’他茫然地想。他的目光描摹着另一个男人高高的颧骨和贵族式的鼻形。‘你让我做了什么？’他在心里发问，紧接着就滑入了一片黑暗。


	4. 狂人当政，大厦将倾

一星期以后

反叛组织地下总部

莱莉

“队长，眷群那边的线人传来情报。”

莱莉·埃弗雷特的外表极易被遗忘。她有着齐肩棕发，深蓝色眼睛，微微晒黑的皮肤，帝国女人的平均身高和体重。她能够轻松混入任何人群。她既不算丑，也不算美。在渗透活动和收集信息中，这样的外表屡次帮了忙。

“从谁那里？”她问道。

“阿基拉·伦纳特，队长。”

“她说了什么？”

“她说一名眷群成员近一星期表现奇怪。根据那人的胡说八道，这显然与皇帝的神秘男孩有关。”

莱莉后仰靠到椅背上。她朝面前这人点点头，他马上便离开了她的办公室。

‘皇帝的神秘男孩？他怎么牵扯进来的？’

她叹了口气，抬手按揉额头。他们很久都没有任何进展。不过话说回来，这样的情况好像已经持续了无限长的时间。她的父亲、她父亲的父亲和之前所有的先父们就像她一样参与反叛组织，不过长久以来他们从没取得过任何进展、获得任何线索，什么都没有。唯一维系这个组织的只有他们对皇帝共同的憎恨。

他们手头上的任何信息要么没有用，要么已经是人尽皆知的事实。

这很让她苦恼。

莱莉又叹了口气，看着情报人员放在她桌上的文件夹。她拿起它，端详起上面的标签。

‘皇帝的神秘男孩，呵。’她闷闷不乐地将文件夹扔回桌上，转身望向窗外。

皇帝的宫殿

阿尔芒

一星期过去了。自从皇帝宣布他与阿尔芒女儿订婚起已有一星期过去了。一星期的打包收拾。一星期的忧心忡忡。

“这对我们家来说是无上的荣耀。”阿贝丽娜低声在他耳旁说，从他身后搂住他的肩。“所以你最好别再闷闷不乐。”

阿尔芒叹了口气，轻轻地捏了一下他的妻子--同时也是他的朋友的手臂。

“我没有闷闷不乐，我只是感到不安。”他在她怀抱中转身过去，“阿贝丽娜，你一定要明白这事不同寻常。”

她将头靠在他的胸上，发出不屑一顾的声音。

“我们无力改变这件事。最好让它顺其自然，不要抱怨。”

阿尔芒把她搂得更紧了，闭上眼睛，他沉浸在她的温暖中。

“你说得对。我们现在得忍着。我相信最终会一切顺利。”他把脸埋到她的头发里。片刻中他再次搂紧她。

他确信这一切不会顺利告终。

皇帝的寝宫

马塔尔

马塔尔静悄悄地踏入黑魔王的房间，轻轻关上身后的门再转身回来。

他迅速地扫视了一圈房间，目光最终落到办公桌那边。

皇帝正在工作，手中的羽毛笔娴熟地划过羊皮纸，笔触沉稳而有力。

等了会儿后，马塔尔迅速走上前，最终在皇帝面前停下。

“他们到了？”黑魔王抬眼一瞥，马塔尔立马点头。

“很好，我知道了。派守卫送他们去房间。”

马塔尔点头，转身准备去找守卫。

“马塔尔。”

马塔尔停住脚步，转过来面向皇帝。

“确保那个男孩与他的家人分开安置。”

马塔尔缓缓地点了点头，然后便转身朝门走去。

他大步走向门，走到一半却从余光发现了什么。

他稍稍转过头，看到霍斯特姆一动不动地摊躺在床上。一星期前的那一团糟已经被清理干净，不过他依然能回忆起那天撞见的一幕。

一星期前

马塔尔倚在阳台栏杆上。他低头瞅着正在下面工作的男人。

深色皮肤，深色头发，深色眼睛。结实的肌肉，满身大汗。海登是马塔尔心中欲望的化身。强壮、深色、帅气、神秘…

“马塔尔，你要盯着我看一天吗？”马塔尔抬起头，脸颊不由地红了。

海登阴暗低沉的笑声回荡在整个花园。

马塔尔步履不稳地后退了几步，转身快速冲回城堡里。脸羞愧得通红，他居然被当场抓到在瞧自己的…暗恋对象。他连忙跑回黑魔王的房间。他需要找点事做，找点除了盯着一个血统低贱的园丁以外的事。

马塔尔在通往房间的双开门前停下。他将额头靠到门上，嘴里呼出一口气。叹息着，他推开门进去。

只是马上就后悔了。

马塔尔停在房间里靠近门的地方，床上正在进行的一幕映入眼帘。

男妾杰瑞德跪着，双肩耷拉，脸向下被按在床上。他低声啜泣的脸埋在被子里，手紧紧攥着床褥，黑魔王反复插进抽出他的身体。

他看起来是那么无力。他颤抖的喘息声伴随着皮肉拍打的声音回荡在整个房间里。体型如此硕大的一个男人变得这么脆弱的场景看起来简直就是不对劲。

一片交媾声和啜泣声中，马塔尔听到黑魔王在低声对杰瑞德说着什么。

“别担心，你的魔法会回来的。起码我希望如此。你的感觉太棒了，我还不想把你扔掉。不过说实话，我很怀疑你的阴茎能回来。”

黑魔王的话让男妾哭得更凶了。他的手攥着床单，试图把床单拉到离自己更近的地方。

男妾的这一举动让马塔尔注意到他双腿之间那一团烂肉。马塔尔惊恐地看向黑魔王的脸，这才发现他的嘴沾着血。男妾丧失他的生殖器的原因一下子变得再明显不过了。

“啊，你的哭脸也很棒。我应该让你更经常流泪，这绝对使人性致盎然。”

马塔尔感到有胆汁上涌到他的喉咙里。他防范性地用一只手捂住嘴，同时微微弯下身。

皇帝终于发出释放时满足的叹息声时，一股酸水毫不意外地倒灌上他的喉咙。

“啊，马塔尔，很高兴你在这。把这些收拾干净。”皇帝从床上起身，整理好他的装束，便悄无声息地离开了房间，表现得像是他身上没有沾满血和碎肉。

等到他恢复到足以完成皇帝刚才的指令后，他走到床边，视线尽量避开床上地挥舞着魔杖，处理掉血、精液和人皮。

他快速地在男妓身上施上清洁咒，同时在他的下体施上包扎咒。待会他必须给男妓找来一个治疗师。

床那边一抹苍白的皮肤吸引了他的视线。

当他意识到被子下的男孩是裸着的时，酸水又一次涌上喉咙。

一星期以后

马塔尔径直走向聚集在敞厅的一大家子人。身后两个守卫尾随着他，其中一个根据命令要把这家中最年幼的成员和年轻的新娘分别带到紧挨着皇帝房间的两间房里。

“马塔尔。”三对夫妇深深地向这个哑人鞠躬行礼，未婚的儿子和女儿们屈膝弯身行礼。

马塔尔对走上前的那个守卫点了点头。

“我将把未婚妻和儿子带到他们的房间。请你们二位跟上我。”

阿尔芒上前一步，站到他的两个孩子和守卫之间。

“你要把我们分开吗？”

守卫无动于衷地看了他一眼。

“皇帝的命令，难道你要忤逆他的意愿吗？”阿尔芒听后泄了气。守卫朝两个孩子这边走来。贝尔娃抱起弟弟，绕过她父亲，跟着守卫走过大厅。

“我和马塔尔将把你们剩下这些人带到指定的房间。”

阿贝丽娜抓住阿尔芒的手臂，他这才从他女儿身影远去的方向转头回来直视妻子。她冲他微微一笑，他则以苦相回复。

他一边回头看向走廊，一边被妻子拽着走向另一个厅。

黑魔王的眷群

阿基拉

阿基拉倚靠在身后女孩柔软的胸脯上。她的手指埋在瀑布般的红色发卷中，与其他人的手一同将缕缕红发编成复杂精巧的发型。感到有一只手抚上她的侧腰，她回过头朝身旁的女孩甜甜一笑。

她微笑，她大笑。她在耳边低语，她的手抚过背和手臂。她完美地扮演着姬妾的角色。她性感而又动人。

她是个叛徒。

她的目光落在红发过去那边一个缩头躬身的身影上。

一星期前，杰瑞德带伤回来，整个人处于极度震惊的状态中。自从那时起，他就没有说过一个字。不论同伴姬妾尝试与他交谈了多少次，他都没有离开过他靠着墙的位置。

就像其他任何优秀的情报工作者一样，阿基拉与那人保持紧密接触，以便从他身上挖掘出更多信息。

而他的嘴像是被缝上了。直到他三晚以前喘着气地醒来的时候，他才终于对她开口。

他紧紧抓住阿基拉，浑身颤抖，大张着嘴巴吐出含糊又沙哑的话语。

三天前

阿基拉用双臂将男人拥入怀中，双唇贴着他的头发，嘴里轻声说着安慰的话语。他渐渐从噩梦的惊吓中平复了下来。

等他停止颤抖后，阿基拉听到他贴着她的皮肤低声说着什么。她轻轻地扶起他的头，直视着他。

“那是什么？”

他的身体猛地一抽，双眼紧闭。他祷告似的重复着那些词句，好像这样就能免除他的噩梦带来的痛苦。

“我不该的，我不该的，我不该的。”

阿基拉把他的脸攥得更牢了。

“你不该什么？”

“碰他，那个男孩。我不该的，我不该的。”他反复呢喃道。他的声音变得越来越小，很快他就睡着了。阿基拉让这个比她体型庞大许多的男人把头枕在自己的大腿上，心里琢磨着他的胡言乱语。

三天以后

她立马把这件事告诉她的同伙叛徒，让那人的话在情报网中传开。

她不确定这是否代表着什么，不过她的职责就是报告眷群里发生的怪事，而这绝对算得上是一件怪事。

黑魔王的寝宫

马塔尔

马塔尔盯着面前的罐子。

马塔尔将孩子们领到他们的房间回来后，这个罐子已经被黑魔王放到了外面。黑魔王坐在桌前端详着罐子，脸上一副奇怪的表情。

玻璃容器里两团光绕着彼此转。马塔尔被它们的美丽迷住了。

‘他们是谁？’他自忖道。

“他们是最坏的叛徒。”马塔尔抬眼看向黑魔王。

黑魔王继续盯着罐子。他将头微微斜到一侧，眯起眼睛，一副全神贯注的样子。

“你知道220年前马塔尔们不用许下缄默誓言吗？”

阿蒙的视线从罐子转移到皇帝身上。

“那时没有这个必要，因为我相信马塔尔们不会做蠢事。然而这两位背叛了我，逼得我不得不剥夺之后所有马塔尔的这项权利。你不允许说话是有原因的。”


	5. 伊西斯和塔莉亚的故事

伊西斯是一位优秀的皇后。

她甚至可以称得上是一位完美的皇后—狡黠，美丽，强大。所以当她的丈夫对她根本不在乎时，她自然会觉得被冒犯了。

不论她做什么都不能讨好他，不论她说什么都不能打动他。

她根本不明白他当初为什么要娶自己。

他不想要孩子，他不想要朋友，他不想要伴侣，他不想要妻子。

她没有任何用处。

她只是一个摆饰，一个工具。

她一点都不满意。

为了获得主人的注意，她用尽了手段，想尽了办法。但她的所最作为只是让她变得不比寻求父母关注的孩子高明多少。

她变得可悲。

她变得愚蠢。

她从眷群里收情人，她从他的追随者中收情人，她从他的手下中收情人。

就像这样，最终她在马塔尔塔莉亚那里获得慰藉。

伊西斯迅速俘获了马塔尔的心，她们一同为终结黑暗秩序的统治奋斗。

她们的爱和愚蠢将以她们永远无法理解的方式重塑帝国。

黑暗秩序342年

训练场

塔莉亚（马塔尔）

伊西斯很美。一头瀑布般的金色波浪，乌黑的双瞳，她容光焕发。她是纯粹的完美。塔利亚难以把目光从她身上挪开。

此时伊西斯在与一个守卫练习决斗。她的金色波浪编成法式辫发，由厚龙皮制成的盔甲遮掩了她身体的曲线。汗水渐渐从她的额头渗出，不过毫无疑问她会取得胜利。

她高举胳膊又摆下，在空中划出一条弧线。她的对手被甩到场地另一边。守卫的背撞到竞技场的墙上，伴随着不详的“咔嚓”一声。

马塔尔暗中窃笑。

没错，伊西斯皇后是完美的化身。

皇后转过身来，她的黑眸与马塔尔的眼睛四目相对。她微微地朝森林方向点了点头，马塔尔理解地点头回应。

她从观众间悄悄溜走，走向独属于她们的那片小天地。

她穿过树林和矮树丛，来到一汪小池塘前。她在池塘旁的一个树桩上坐下，等待她的金发恋人。

五分钟过后，树丛里传来一阵窸窸窣窣，伊西斯终于出现在她的面前。

“马塔尔，”她张开双臂，塔莉亚迅速站起来，扑到她的怀抱之中。“马塔尔，你怎么了？你这几星期表现得很奇怪，告诉我出了什么事。”

“伊西斯，我不知道我还能不能完成我们的计划。我很害怕他有一天发现我们背叛了黑暗秩序。他会发现我们是叛徒然后杀了我们的！”

伊西斯缩回身子，盯着塔莉亚。

“你想退出反抗组织？”

“不！”塔利亚吼道。她的吼声吓坏了她自己和伊西斯，她们停下来侧耳听有没有响动，以防有人听到了她们。塔利亚为自己的失控涨红了脸，扑上前紧紧地抱住了她的恋人，小声说，“那不是我的意思。只是…我也许知道怎么帮反抗组织进行到下一步。”

伊西斯皱起眉。她把怀中的恋人搂得更紧，让她把头靠到自己的胸上。她的手指顺过塔莉亚浓密的棕发，借此平复她的心情。

“这是什么意思？”

塔莉亚探出头，注视着伊西斯的双眼。

“我有个想法，不过…你得相信我。”

伊西斯疑惑地看着她的恋人。

“我相信你，我会一直相信你的。”

塔莉亚深吸一口气，在皇后的怀中点了点头。

“我知道该怎么杀死黑魔王。”

黑魔王的寝宫

伊西斯

伊西斯提心吊胆地在自己的房间里来回踱步。

她一刻不停地来回查看门、水下王座和书架再到门，像是做了什么坏事。

门嘎吱一声打开了，伊西斯停下踱步。

“马塔尔！”她低声惊叫道，她恋人的棕色长发终于出现在视线中。

马塔尔扫视了一圈房间后，目光最终落到伊西斯的身上。

“他走了吗？”

伊西斯紧张地点点头，塔莉亚这才踏入房间。

她径直走向她的恋人，紧紧搂住了她。马塔尔踮起脚亲吻她恋人的双唇，不过在半途中停下缩身回来，担忧地看着她的挚爱。

“伊西斯，你还好吗？你脸色怎么这么差？而且你还在发抖。”

伊西斯僵硬地点了点头。

“我…我只是很担心。你确定这能行吗？也许我们应该告诉反抗组织这些，让他们来做。我—”塔莉亚抬起食指示意她的恋人安静下来。

“我们是唯一能做到这件事的人。只有我们能进入这房间。”伊西斯缓缓地点点头，最终在塔莉亚的怀抱中放松下来。

“你说得对。但我们需要做些什么？”

马塔尔紧抱了一下伊西斯，又松开了她，退后几步，转身面向房间另一边。

“皇帝永生不朽，不过要是我们能找到方法让他变成凡人，杀掉他就会变得相对容易。”

“这又该怎么实现呢？”

塔利亚转过头得意一笑。

“担任马塔尔有许多好处，比如皇帝会让你知道许多别人根本想象不到的事。”她点头朝书架的方向示意了一下。“那里有本书可以用来取出身体，若我们能打破桌上的罐子杀掉那个男孩，黑魔王便不再长生不死。”

伊西斯不是很相信的样子。“你确定吗？杀死霍斯特姆有什么用？”

塔莉亚停下在书架之间翻找，转过来面向伊西斯。双目有意避开她恋人的目光，她缓慢而谨慎地解释道，“我也不是很确定。我一点都不确定。不过我知道那个罐子和男孩对皇帝很重要。你与我都明白黑魔王除了自己谁都不关心，所以唯一合理的解释是他们都在以某种方式维系着皇帝的生命。”

伊西斯抿了抿嘴，紧张地环顾起房间四周，马塔尔则重新开始寻找那本书。

“我能理解你的意思，不过…”伊西斯口气软了下来，塔莉亚再一次停下找寻。

“不过什么？”

“这件事很扯，非常非常扯。我们计划成功的可能性…”伊西斯的口气软了下来，两只手绞在一起。“就算我们让他变成凡人，他依旧比我们强大许多。我们又该怎么杀死他呢？”

塔莉亚抿着嘴，只是耸了耸肩。

“我之前有点希望我们能抓他个猝不及防。”

伊西斯震惊地张开嘴，盯着她局促不安的恋人。

“亲爱的，这是我们唯一的办法。你和我都知道我们在他那里什么都藏不住，我们已经在冒险了。我们要么在这个计划成功以后死，要么等到他发现为止被他杀掉。我宁愿殊死一搏也不愿意坐以待毙，你觉得呢？”

伊西斯缓缓合上了她大张的嘴，随即跑过去帮助马塔尔找书。

“我同意，而且不管怎样，”伊西斯冲着她的恋人微笑，“能够摧毁他的所爱也算值了。”

塔莉亚微笑了回来。她们一同在书架上翻找，抽出一本又一本书。

“找到了！”伊西斯停下搜寻，走到她恋人的身旁。看到伊西斯手上的大部头，塔莉亚笑了，伸出一只手臂搂住伊西斯。

“伊西斯，快去拿罐子。我来吟唱。”

伊西斯走向桌子，塔莉亚开始诵读出书里折角那一页上的如尼文。

地板震动起来，她摔了一跤。回过头，她看见王座已从水下升起。她与伊西斯四目相对，两人激动地朝对方咧嘴笑。没准这计划真能成功。

伊西斯抓着手上的罐子从地上爬起来，转过身背向马塔尔，她呆住了。

“主人。”

皇帝站在房间的门口。他的魔法紧紧压迫着姑娘们的胸膛。

“你们以为自己在干什么？”

“主人，我们在…”伊西斯能说完以前，塔利亚就把魔杖指向了她，一下子把她手里的罐子甩了出去。

容器坠落在地，摔得粉碎，容器里那团光消散在空气中。

塔莉亚转身朝向王座，不过在她能举起魔杖结束男孩的生命前，伊西斯和她都被举到空中，两人的魔杖飞落到房间的角落。

伊西斯在无形的束缚中挣扎了一小会儿直到无意中瞥见皇帝此时的脸，整个人呆住了。

黑魔王的表情冷静得吓人。他红眸中闪出的极度变态的杀戮欲是冷静的外表下唯一流露出的情感。他端详起破碎的罐子。像是有几分钟过去了，他才将目光转向两个女人。

“我的妻子，我的马塔尔，你们以为自己在干什么？”

两人紧紧闭上了嘴。皇帝阔步走上前。

“你打破了我的罐子，放出了我的囚犯。”他止步于她们悬在空中身体前。

“你们为什么要背叛我？你们总不可能以为自己真的有机会打败我。所以为什么要这么做？”

“因为你是个怪物。”塔莉亚咬牙切齿地说。

黑魔王扬起眉毛。

“怪物？哦，亲爱的，你们还没有见过我最坏的一面呢。”他把魔杖指向她们，一束红光从杖尖喷出。姑娘们的身体扭曲起来，她们的尖叫响彻整个房间。

他解开咒语，任由她们摔到地上，等待她们清醒过来后立即冻住了她们。

“我会让你们亲身体会到我有多像个怪物。”他再次把魔杖指向她们，释放一个又一个诅咒。

她们的血液沸腾起来，煮熟了她们的肉。她们的骨头折断刺穿了她们四肢。她们的舌头伸长到无法呼吸。她们的肋骨向外断开将胸腔内部翻了出来，双肺裸露在外。

他折磨她们到两人变成两团无法辨认、勉强活着的肉为止。

“我给了你们太多的操作余地。过去的事已经没办法弥补，不过我一定会在将来改变这种状况。”他朝洒在地上的罐子碎片指了指魔杖将它修好。“你们两个想永远在一起是吗？这我倒可以成全你们。”


	6. 火与烟

城堡花园  
海登

海登举起香烟到唇边，深闷一口。他仰靠到石制长凳的椅背上，盯着逐渐变灰的天空，烟雾从鼻中喷出。

阿蒙·罗塔瑞，年仅十八却已是下一任将军的预备。他来自一个深涉黑魔法的家庭，父母双方均以他们在黑魔法方面的造诣和极高的社会地位闻名。照理来说，马塔尔最不可能背叛皇帝。

不怀好意的微笑在他黢黑的脸上缓缓绽开。

“让我瞧瞧这是不是真的。”

皇帝的宫殿  
阿蒙（马塔尔）

阿蒙慌忙地穿梭于走廊之间。一路上，他已经撞到好几个守卫，碰见过好几次克拉布家的姑娘们。

为什么会这样呢？因为马塔尔又搞丢了那个男孩。

他真的很想知道，这个四岁的小家伙是不是为了使他早添白发而有意这么做的。这已是那个小混蛋两天以来第五次从他身边消失不见。

倘若皇帝来找男孩，却发现马塔尔把他丢在城堡里某个不合适的地方，不难想象皇帝会对他展露出怎样的神情。

当黑魔王的脸浮现在他脑海中时，马塔尔放慢了奔跑的脚步。想象中的黑魔王表情在恼怒和嗜血成性的兴奋间不断地来回切换，恼怒阿蒙没看住男孩，兴奋他要么能亲自追捕并抓住男孩，要么能把阿蒙折磨成一团肉泥。

哦，梅林。他希望男孩至少还在城堡里。

看见一缕烟从大门底下冒出，一路狂奔过来的马塔尔在正殿前刹住腿，姿态狼狈极了。

‘该死，拜托别是…’

马塔尔拉开门，位于起火的殿厅之中的男孩映入眼帘。他感到酸水涌上喉咙。

‘在他所有可能呆着的该死地方中，他偏偏得挑起火的那处。’他满腹牢骚地在心里埋怨着，在此同时一头冲进房间，抓起男孩，扔到自己肩头上。

他刚刚跑出殿厅到走廊，就有一群守卫从身旁快速经过。

这孩子要么有严重的纵火癖，要么天生亲火。这已经是马塔尔第二次在起火的地方找到他了。

马塔尔向皇帝起誓自己早晚要被这小崽子害死。

  
反抗组织的地下总部  
莱莉

莱莉震惊地瞪着放在桌上的那封信。

这并非首次有组织成员带来从他们金库深处找到的祖传老玩意儿，然而这是第一次那件老玩意儿确实能派上用场。

她抬起头，目光落回到对方身上。

科伊·莱斯特兰奇是个城堡守卫，他加入反抗组织已经有很多年了。莱莉印象中他不怎么说话，而且，与其说他是个间谍，不如说他是个在城堡里为同伴反抗组织成员望风的人。

所以打开信时，莱莉皱了皱眉，觉得有些奇怪。她不知道自己预想的是什么，但她绝对没有想到里面会是这样一封信。

这封信年代久远。非常久远。上面的日期显示写这份信的时候黑暗秩序甚至没有成立。

它的形式更像是一篇日记，而不是一封真正意义上的信。莱莉有种感觉，鉴于这份信没有特别注明收信人，它多半就是日记。

笔者当时不是极其忧虑，就是极其癫狂。很可能二者皆有。

这份信字迹潦草，笔迹的线条发抖，整封信充斥着写了一半的句子。从莱莉能够辨认出来的部分来看，这封信在咒骂哥布林银行，称其为“不安全的”，称哥布林们“靠不住”。（对此莱莉深表怀疑，那银行已提供服务好几个世纪了，放在银行保管的物品从未被偷走或是错放）要不是有一处吸引了莱莉的注意，她早就让这封信过去了。

信的作者在快到结尾的部分不再咒骂那家银行，转而痛骂起“混小子波特”偷了“那个杯子”，“那个杯子”是他们主人由于“他们的耿耿忠心”而托付给他们保管的。

莱莉从没听说过波特家族，她肯定也没听说过有人闯入过古灵阁。

她抬头看回到莱斯特兰奇，目光锐利。

“我要你回金库，找找有没有关于波特家族或是一个失落的杯子的东西。”莱斯特兰奇点点头，转身离开了。

莱莉仰靠到椅子背上，闭上眼。

她一定要让所有反抗组织的成员把他们的家族金库里外翻个遍，找到一切有关“混小子波特”的信息，显然这个“混小子波特”从世界上安保最严密的巫师银行偷过东西并且没有承受任何后果。

谁都没法保证写信人的疯言痴语对他们一定有价值，但随着日子一天天过去，而没有任何新的消息传来，莱莉变得越来越不顾一切。

城堡花园  
阿蒙（马塔尔）

马塔尔仰后靠在一棵位于花园边角的树上。天空暗沉，灰沉沉的，空气中雨意浓浓。

马塔尔闭上眼，将头后倚在树干上。他考虑过回去，不过一想起走廊上一连串烧得只剩框的画像，他就打消了这个念头。自从正殿那出过后，他就彻底放弃了看守那个孩子的打算，于是他便把男孩扔给男孩的父亲，从城堡逃了出去。

那绝对不是他的高光时刻，但要他说，那是他被逼无奈。

深吸了一口潮湿的空气后，他倏地睁开眼，弯下腰一通猛咳。

一双大手落到他背上。

“受不了一点香烟味吗？”

马塔尔挺直身，瞪了一眼面前的黑人。

海登叼着香烟，嘴角上扬，显得十分得意。马塔尔一反应过来对方是谁，便连忙退后。他抬头盯着眼前这人，眨了眨眼。终于清醒过来后，他一把抓过对方嘴里的烟。

海登扬起一边眉毛，抽出另一根，拿起没点着的这支放到嘴里，与此同时不忘与较矮的这位少年四目相对。

“好吧，不抽烟。”他举起双手，冲马塔尔撇嘴一笑，马塔尔没有笑回来。

“不过你来花园这边做什么呢？你不该在悉心服侍国王吗？”马塔尔震惊地瞪着对方，嘴巴大张，眼睛瞪得滚圆。

随后他向对方含糊不清地嚷嚷了五分钟，才恢复他应有的仪态。

对方似乎并不介意看着马塔尔的苦苦挣扎，只是靠着树，逗乐似看着这个少年费力地发出声响。

“要知道，倘若你在床上也像现在这般争强好胜的话，我绝对想要进一步了解你。”马塔尔又呆住了，脸涨得通红。他不久便转身离开，大步走向城堡。

海登望了会儿马塔尔远去的背影，拿起魔杖点燃嘴里的香烟。

‘嗯，刚才算进展得不错。’他暗想，并深吸了口烟。马塔尔走到门口那边时，转身瞄了一眼较为年长的对方，两人再次四目相对，马塔尔的脸涨得更红了。他砰地关上身后的门。由于看马塔尔时走神，海登一下子被口中的烟呛到。他坐下来，咳嗽声渐渐地过渡为笑声。海登笑得全身颤抖，泪水滑下脸庞。哈，这个所谓的准将军刚刚的反应只能用可爱形容。‘刚才算进展得非常不错’

皇帝的城堡  
阿尔芒

阿尔芒举高手中的蜡烛，抱紧怀中熟睡的儿子。

他现在宁愿躺在床上睡觉，而不是沿着漆黑的走廊去儿子的房间，不过阿贝丽娜拒绝睡在儿子的旁边。阿尔芒当时真的很想把她踹下床，让儿子和他一起睡，但他明白最好还是把儿子带回他的房间，以避免与妻子一场恶战。

阿尔芒将手中的蜡烛举到更高的地方，搜寻起接下来应该拐入的门廊。他一路上经过了许多画像，大多数因为被吵醒怨恨地瞪着他，偶尔有几张神秘男孩的画像夹杂其中，它们都已被烧得不成样子。

那些画像较为显眼。它们特别与众不同——不像别的画像，它们不会动。这看起来很叫人心神不宁。阿尔芒从来没有见过或是听说过除这个男孩的以外的静止画像。

阿尔芒一边走，一边思索着男孩画像的诡异之处。他在紧接着遇到一幅男孩被毁的画像前停住脚。画像人物的脸被烧毁，画框被烟熏黑。

阿尔芒走上前一步，歪着头，有点好奇。城堡最近发生了很多次失火。起火的原因不确定，不过阿尔芒觉得有点奇怪的是被针对的只有男孩的画像。就连正殿的巨幅都没有被放过。

“挺遗憾的。他的脸曾是那样美丽。”阿尔芒震惊地往后一退，转过身面向主人。“被这样毁掉真是让人痛心。当然他不会在乎。事实上，他大概会希望如此，他不喜欢关注。”

阿尔芒不知道该怎么回复，于是他只是缓缓地点点头。

“你看起来很累。”黑魔王观察道。他朝对方的方向伸出手，“让我帮你把他带回房。”

阿尔芒抱紧儿子，斜身倾向另一侧，短短一瞬完全忘记和他正在谈话的是谁。当他意识到现在是什么情况后，他不情愿地转向黑魔王。阿尔芒低头看着熟睡儿子，小心翼翼地将他递给黑魔王。

皇帝把文森斯抱在怀中，他的注意力都转到了男孩身上。

阿尔芒望着皇帝远去的背影，儿子也随之离他越来越远。恐惧涌上他的心头。两人身影在他视野中消失很久后，他才转身回房。

皇帝的寝宫  
伏地魔

伏地魔禁不住比较起两人。

并排放在床上，他们看起来真是太像了。

此时都没有意识。都是松弛的面部。都是凌乱的黑发。都是白皙的皮肤。都是粉唇。都是微微发红的面颊。都是娇小的手、娇小的腰、娇小的脚、娇小的四肢、娇小的脸…

没错，并排着的他们外表真是太像了。

不过…

他们的相似之处到此为止了吗？

伏地魔很想知道他们是否也有同样的脾性。同样的怒容。同样的声音。同样地、惹人恼怒地喜欢从他手里溜走。同样的灵魂。

伏地魔想知道这孩子是不是有哈利的灵魂。

_他的_ 灵魂。

他伸出手，一根修长的手指抚下男孩柔软的脸颊。

好软。他忘了孩子的皮肉有多么娇嫩、他们可以有多么诱人——尤其是他们哭的时候。

他靠向前，伸出舌头，沿着男孩的脸颊舔下来，最终停在嘴角。他舔舐起男孩的双唇，它们质感柔滑，与成年人的非常不同。

仍在睡梦中的文森斯微微动弹了一下，抬起小手试图推开黑魔王的胸脯。伏地魔抓住男孩其中一只手，从他身上撑起身。文森斯举起另一只手，揉了揉眼，慢慢苏醒过来。

足足一秒后，男孩才反应过来上方俯身的这个男人是陌生人。他用力挣脱，试图从对方紧握的手中抽出手臂。

伏地魔站起身，任由男孩挣脱开来。他在一旁默默看着男孩匆忙爬回床，靠着床头板蜷曲做一团。

男孩什么也没说，只是瞪着面前比自己体型大得多的男人，眼睛里溢满恐惧。

“所以现在你不是他，对吗？小家伙告诉我，他去哪了？”

男孩没有即刻给出答复。伏地魔把头歪到一侧，疑惑了片刻男孩是不是哑巴。这样一想，他好像从没有听过男孩说话？

不过这不重要，他挥了挥手，用魔法剥去男孩身上的衣物。

文森斯发出惊恐的叫声，拉起被褥遮盖住自己的身体。他的眼睛瞪得滚圆，不知所措、恐慌万分地看着伏地魔爬上床，朝他的方向靠近。他徒劳地缩向床头板，小小的指甲抓挠着那深色的木头。

男孩的目光从逐渐靠近的身躯上游移到床边，然而在他四岁的小脑瓜能拿定主意之前，黑魔王已牢牢地抓住他的脚踝，并把他拉向自己身边。

文森斯扭身试图挣脱伏地魔，不过没有足够的力气。黑魔王亲吻起男孩的背部和侧腰。男孩紧攥身旁的床单，挣扎着周身扭动。

“啊，我喜欢会反抗的。小家伙，快让我瞧瞧你有多想逃走。”

伏地魔打量了一会儿徒劳挣扎的男孩后，重新俯下身，沿着他的脊椎往上舔，经过肩胛骨时停了下来，咬了咬那里的皮肉。

他攥住男孩后脑勺上的头发，嘴唇贴上近在咫尺的柔软颈部。

男孩试图反击，指甲伸向伏地魔，去抓他的脸和脖子。伏地魔不得不用单手将男孩的两只手腕叠在一起按住。

“棒极了，让我奖励你点好东西。”

他探过身，空着的那只手抚下男孩的侧腰。摸到胯的位置时，他的手滑向里侧玩弄男孩的嫩芽。

文森斯惊得一跳，很快又重新开始试图逃脱。男孩极力挣扎，但就像刚刚那样，他只能在这个体型更大的男人身下徒劳地扭动。见此，男孩不由地发出一声沮丧的呜咽

伏地魔停下取出魔杖，对男孩的双手施上束缚咒和粘贴咒。

他俯身过来，手伸到下面抚弄揉捏男孩的臀部。文森斯夹紧双腿，屈身抱住两膝，试图蜷曲成一个球，但伏地魔不肯放过他。黑魔王猛地拉开男孩的双腿到原先大张的状态。

“小家伙，别躲开。”

他在男孩的双腿上也施上咒，让它们保持张开不合拢。

伏地魔扒开文森斯的臀瓣，用大拇指按揉他的穴口。

文森斯再次试图扭开，然而他已被固定在原地。不知所措又害怕极了，他开始啜泣。

伏地魔停下来，正起身，把男孩的脸转到自己这边。

“我真的很享受眼泪。事实上，我认为它是最棒的部分。”

伏地魔靠向前，伸出舌头舔舐男孩的眼泪。他用空下来的手掏出坚挺的阳物，再把龟头抵到小小的开口处。

这种陌生的体验让文森斯的呜咽哽住了。伏地魔用力地把阴茎推过穴口的那圈肌肉。但由于男孩后庭过于狭窄紧致，他的龟头不能完全塞进去。伏地魔低声轻哼，提起男孩的胯，借助自身的重力，猛插下去。

没有事先准备，用力过猛的插入撕裂了男孩的穴道。剧痛从下体辐射到全身。伴随着一声尖锐的惨叫，文森斯周身颤抖，两眼一翻，昏过去了。

伏地魔反复抽插进出这具顺从的身体。血顺滑了男孩的穴道，穴肉由于失去意识松弛下来。他把手撑在男孩的肩上，调整男孩一边胯的位置，挺进到更深的地方。

伏地魔再次攥住男孩的头发，把男孩提到膝盖上，伸出一边胳膊搂住男孩的腹部。他利用这个新角度更加快速地捣进男孩。含住一声呻吟，他感觉高潮已近。

终点临近，黑魔王解开男孩身上的魔咒，将他翻过来。他把男孩的双腿扳到自己胸口，抽插变得越来越深，越来越快。

他的抽插猝然停下，终于射进了男孩体内。

靠着男孩的皮肤喘了一分钟左右的气，他终于拔了出来，重重地躺到两具身体之间。

躺了会儿后，黑魔王伸出双臂一边搂住文森斯，一边搂住霍斯特姆，把两人都拖到身边。

他把无意识的少年拉向自己，直至对方几乎完全摊在自己的胸脯上。他将脸埋到少年的头发里，闭上眼深吸一口，直起身，表情深不可测。

又是那丝对他魔法的虹吸，真恼人。

“哈利，我恨透你了。”


	7. 无所遁形

反抗组织地下总部  
莱莉

莱莉揉了揉额头，试图缓解蓄势待发、隐隐约约的头痛。

发送全员范围的指令耗时又耗力。她得格外小心，确保接到指令的一定是组员；而且为避免引起怀疑，不同组员分批去金库的时间点需要隔得很远。

想要有实质性的信息传到她这，至少得等上几个星期，甚至几个月。

但这值得。

如果这个“波特”对他们的反抗事业真能有什么帮助，就算要等上几年，莱莉也不在乎。

好吧，她还是有点在乎。

  
城堡图书馆  
阿尔芒

阿尔芒对城堡里这个硕大的图书馆分外感激。它是为数不多全家人能聚在一起聊聊天的地方。

他对他最大的孩子哈尼娅微笑，她凸起的孕肚里怀着他第一个孙儿。他的女婿，威利斯·隆巴顿，双臂环抱着他女儿。他正在和克里贝娜的丈夫，伊那修·克劳奇，进行着关于爱尔兰一群狼人的讨论。

阿尔芒望向房间四周，目光最终停在妻子和女儿贝尔娃那。阿贝丽娜轻声向女儿嘱咐着什么。多半是关于即将到来的婚礼。

想到他老四和皇帝近在眼前的婚礼，阿尔芒向后靠到椅子背上，疲惫地揉了揉脸。

他有种极其不祥的预感。

儿子去哪了？阿尔芒站起身，看向四周。张望了会儿，仍不见儿子踪影，他便把这件事抛到脑后。

一大清早的，儿子大概还在睡觉。

  
城堡花园  
马塔尔

马塔尔懊悔不已。

他实在摆脱不了这个惹人恼火的男人。这个没礼貌、爱调情的混蛋。这个叫海登的园丁。

“阿蒙，你还在生我的气？”马塔尔从前方石板路上抬起眼，眯眼瞪着面前更高的男人。他不但直接以真名称呼自己，嘴里还叼了根香烟。

海登举起手做投降状，嘴里的香烟也掉到地上。他冲马塔尔顽皮一笑，在脚下碾碎了烟蒂。

海登把手插回口袋，微微鞠下身，以缩小自己与马塔尔的高度差。

“没什么，只是我不由得发现最近你经常来这。”他歪头到一侧，朝对方缓缓地踏上一步。“我当然希望这是因为我这张帅脸，”马塔尔皱起鼻，盯着对方，满脸讥讽，而对方却咧开嘴笑，继续说道，“可我觉得似乎更有可能是因为你动摇了对皇帝的信念。不过我的脸也是个不小的诱因。”

马塔尔身向后倾，步履不稳地后退了几步。他惊恐地张大嘴，随即又把嘴合上，狠狠地瞪着对方。

马塔尔转身离开，大步走向城堡，显然是要让海登为他的话付出代价。

意识到自己过早越过红线，海登一声叹息，马上追了过去。他紧紧地抓住马塔尔的胳膊，拉着对方转身过来，面向自己。

“你我都清楚皇帝的精神状况越来越不稳定了。你应该比任何人都清楚这一点。加入反抗组织，帮助我们推翻皇帝，这是你摆脱枷锁的机会。”听到这，马塔尔停下挣扎，不再试图从对方手中拉出胳膊。

摆脱黑魔王？摆脱那个他过去几月不得不忍受的疯子？

见马塔尔犹豫，海登也打住了。

他把对方的脸转向自己，以直视对方。

“考虑下，好吗？等你做决定，决定好后来找我就行。”马塔尔抬眼打量海登的脸，想要找到谎言的迹象，却什么也没发现。

马塔尔从对方松开的手里抽回胳膊，步履沉重地走回城堡。走到城堡大门那儿，他转回身。

他目不转睛地看着海登，急促地点了下头，随即快速推开门冲到城堡里。

门掩上后，马塔尔暗自呻吟，他把脸埋到手中，双目紧闭。

‘我倒大霉了。’

洛克伍德的金库  
纳西尔

纳西尔·洛克伍德瞪着家谱和自己手中这本书。

这本家谱有年头了——记载的出生最早可追溯到1980年，死亡最早可追溯到1998年黑暗秩序成立的时候。

他不清楚它为什么会放在自己的金库里，毕竟家谱上的名字是布莱克，家谱上也没有见着姓洛克伍德的人。

不过说起来，洛克伍德的家族金库里的不少东西大约都不应该在这。他隐隐约约地觉得自己有一位祖先是贼，或至少是个有渠道获得珍贵物件的囤积癖。

纳西尔摇了摇头，将这些想法抛到脑后。那不重要，重要的是纸上的名字。

黑色墨字印着波特家族，而且在最下方位置上的是哈利·波特。

这绝对是个好迹象，但真正有价值的发现是他找到的这本书——《黑魔法的兴衰》

这是本年代久远的历史书，写于哈利·波特出生那会儿，看起来大约是为学龄儿童写的。

它看起没什么，虽然要是发现有谁持有这本书，大概会判他叛国罪。然而书的结尾部分夹了张空羊皮纸，把一个章节标注了出来。

羊皮纸标记的那一页能扭转大局。它足以粉碎帝国，颠覆现有政权。它足以带给反抗军新的希望、一次取胜的机会。

黑魔王的寝宫  
伏地魔

伏地魔醒来时感觉到有双小爪子在狠狠抠自己的胸膛。

他倏地睁开红眼，抓过那双爪子似的小手。

往下一看，他困惑的目光与一双绿眼交汇。绿眼中燃烧着愤怒、憎恨、厌恶以及……

“哈利？”他轻声问道。

他打量起这张小脸。这怒容，这扭曲了男孩稚嫩面容、外露出小牙的冷笑。

“我他妈要杀了你！”男孩尖叫着扑向体型更大、年龄更长的对方。

伏地魔睁大眼，抓住了这个挣扎着、尖叫着的小东西，试图把这个扭动不停的小人儿与自己的躯干分开。

“你怎么敢这么做？你该死的混蛋！你觉得这样你就能被原谅了吗？”

男孩的手持续不断地抓向伏地魔的脸，时时从他的面颊和额头抠下皮。

从先前的震惊中缓过来后，伏地魔翻身将男孩压在下面，把他的双手按过头，用膝盖强使其合拢双腿，以避免他踢到自己。

男孩弓起背扭动身躯，过了好一会儿才停下扭动，瞪着伏地魔，小脸怒目圆睁。男孩静静躺着，等待对方先做些什么。

伏地魔仿佛处于极度震惊的状态中，只是惊讶地盯着身下的男孩。终于，他发出了一声愕然的轻笑，很快轻笑便转为倾泻而出的狂笑，他笑得在男孩上方直不起身。黑魔王将额头倚在男孩稚嫩的胸膛上，试着使自己恢复镇静。

“我终于找到你了。我找到你了。 我找到了。”他在阵阵狂笑间歇喘气，重复着这些话语，就像杰瑞德失智般地念叨“我不该的。”

男孩躺在那，静静地看着对方在自己面前失控，汩汩鲜血流出嘴唇。突然感觉有粘稠的液体粘到手上，伏地魔停下狂笑。他低下头，看到红色的液体从这个四岁男孩的双颊滴下。

伏地魔抓过男孩的面颊，迫使他张开嘴。黑魔王震惊地瞪着眼前的景象——男孩的舌头被咬断半截，鲜红的血液极快溢满口腔、灌下喉咙。男孩又一次弓起背，然而这次是由于灌到肺中的血和堵住喉管的半截舌头。

“你在做什么？！停下！快停下！”伏地魔命令道。他放开手，手指探下男孩的喉咙。小牙狠狠地嵌进他的指节时，他缩回手，难以置信地瞪着男孩得意却痛苦的神情。

“哈利，不要这么做。别孩子气！”他抱起男孩，将他放在自己大腿上。他迫使男孩张开下颌，压着男孩的上半身向前倾，试图逼出断舌、倒出一些血。

断舌却卡在原处。他放开男孩，扭身去取自己的魔杖，不过等他转回身后，男孩已经停止了呼吸。


	8. 变局

皇帝的寝宫  
马塔尔

马塔尔站在寝宫门前，试图使自己镇静下来，放空大脑。他几乎可以确定黑魔王就算不用摄神取念，也能察觉到他的所有想法。他想尽量避免暴露一个事实，那就是自己险些背叛了黑魔王——将自己的小命攥在掌心的人，尤其是在黑魔王本人面前。

马塔尔深吸一口气，推开了门。

身后的门一关上，就有鲜血的气味冲进了口鼻。联想到上次在寝宫门口闻到铁腥味时发生的一切，他瞬间紧张起来。马塔尔首先注意到门前的地上有东西，他低头往下看，发现脚边是具孩子的尸体，一滩血从尸体下渗出。当马塔尔意识到这是克拉布家最年幼的成员后，他撇过头去，咬紧牙关。

马塔尔仰起脖子，不希望再瞥见孩子的尸体。他在房间里四处张望，试图转移注意力，抑制住喉咙中上涌的酸水。

床上那个缩头弓身的身影吸引了他的目光。

皇帝坐在床上，床尾隆起的床褥仍然罩在他身上。他一侧胳膊抱着单腿，另一侧手扯着头发，拽着绺绺发丝，同时瞪着孩子的尸体。

根据男孩尸体摆放的方式来看，大概是黑魔王把它从床上甩到了地上。马塔尔难以推测出他这么做的原因。

“他刚刚还在这。”马塔尔的注意力回到对方身上。除了将自己的头发攥得更紧外，对方一动也没动，只是继续说道：“他刚刚还在这，然后他又逃走了。他最后总能逃走。”

皇帝把目光从男孩死尸上移开，仰后躺倒。

“该死的小滑头。”

马塔尔退后几步，推开身后的门，也不转身，倒走出去。对方不像是注意到他离开了，不过他有种感觉，对方之前也没有注意到自己进来。

马塔尔离开寝宫的途中感觉到他的内心深处有东西变了。

他朝花园走去。

反抗组织地下总部  
莱莉

莱莉低头看面前这堆材料。

形形色色的文件、书、照片还有纪念品散落在她桌上。

收集这些所用的时间短于她的预计，而且最后收集到的信息量远超出她的想象。

只用了三周。这三周以来，他们在金库和满是灰尘的房间里翻箱倒柜地搜寻，分类整理了大量的物件。三周后，他们终于找到了反抗组织寻找了几百年未果的东西——一丝关于如何摧毁黑魔王伏地魔的线索。

他们在一本古老的教科书里发现了这条线索。这本教科书本应像它的同类书那样，在新纪元最初的时期被缴获焚毁。

想到她的领导下能取得摧毁黑魔王这项功绩，强烈的自豪感便在莱莉心中油然而生。倘若他们能解开谜团的最后一角，那更是锦上添花。

莱莉叹了口气，仰后靠到椅子背上，在伸手拿起放在这堆材料最上面的照片。

照片的主体是三个矮小的学童，他们穿着黑暗组织成立以前的校服。他们看上去是那么的无忧无虑、无拘无束，以至于莱莉看着他们会心慌。

不过这不重要。

重要的是照片背后的名字以及站在中间位置的男孩——他的面容眼熟得诡异。

哈利·詹姆斯·波特，那个打败了黑魔王的男孩、詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特的儿子，一定就是皇帝的神秘男孩。

那个在皇帝赢得战争后失踪的男孩。

那个早就该在几百年前死透的男孩。

不难看出，这个男孩的所作所为一定是在正确方向上，否则皇帝也不会敬佩他到如此纪念他的地步。

现在他们必须肩负起拼凑这些现存线索的使命。

城堡花园  
海登

海登站在花园边角的一棵大树下沉静地吸着烟，静待阿蒙现身。

二人花了很久磨合。在这个挫折满满的过程中砸了很多东西，而且辅助工具只有一本空白的小笔记本。

海登非常确定马塔尔在最初两天已经骂完了他的祖宗十八代（他变着花样反复提及海登一点都不完美的血统）。不过五天以后，和平交流变得容易了些。

海登不太清楚具体是什么驱使阿蒙来找他，但也不打算深究，他不是对好事挑三拣四的那种人，虽然阿蒙是。

马塔尔是最有机会接近皇帝的人，他的职位足够高。

喷出最后一口烟，海登把烟蒂扔到地上，再用脚后跟碾了碾，与此同时城堡的边门打开了。

“你来晚了。”他告诉迎面走来的马塔尔。

阿蒙恼怒地瞥了他一眼，在笔记本上匆匆写下了一些话，再把笔记本递给海登。

_“刚才皇帝在为霍斯特姆抓狂。”_

海登不解地歪头到一侧：“霍斯特姆？”

马塔尔皱起眉，反应过来后，眉头才舒展开来。

 _“画像中的男孩。皇帝把他的身体保存在自己的房间里。毛骨悚然-”_ 海登看到这停下了，努力消化这些信息。

“男孩还活着？”马塔尔又一次皱起眉，缓缓地点了点头。“总部今天传来消息，画像中的男孩是哈利·波特。”

马塔尔抬起眉，有点感兴趣，但是他似乎并不认为这条消息很重要。能把脸和名字对起来听上去挺不错，只是对马塔尔来说没什么用。

“那个叫波特的男孩是在黑暗组织成立前出生的。”听此，阿蒙眼中闪烁出好奇的光芒。“他是黑魔王的头号劲敌。”阿蒙转过身正对海登，注意力完全被吸引了。他试图想象那个无意识的男孩大战皇帝的情形。

想到这，他的脸上满是好笑的喜悦。

“他曾杀死过黑魔王。”马塔尔呆住了。

‘杀死？’马塔尔疑惑不已，‘他杀死过黑魔王？怎么做到的？’

海登将马塔尔的注意力重新吸引了过去：“阿蒙，如果那男孩还活着，他能帮我们杀了皇帝。”他攥住对方的肩膀，“有了波特，我们就能打败他。我们必须要告诉总部。我们必须-”

马塔尔抬起手，让对方慢点说。

_“他现在没意识，我从未见他醒来过。我不觉得他能怎么帮到我们，尤其以他现在的状态。”_

迅速读完这行字后，海登皱起眉。

良久，他开口喃喃道：“我们还是得上报这条消息，即便最后发现它没什么用。”他眉头紧锁，试图集中注意力思考。

阿蒙听此点了点头，转身走向城堡。

海登望着他远去的背影，思索着这条新信息。

等马塔尔终于进到城堡里后，海登起身离开花园，前往总部。

他拼命地向皇帝祈祷这不再是什么没用的信息。

他急需一场革命爆发。

城堡客房  
阿尔芒

阿尔芒独自一人坐在他和阿贝丽娜共有的房间里。

他的妻子和女儿们全身心顾着贝尔娃的婚礼以及哈尼娅即将出生的孩子。她们忙于准备礼裙和计划派对，留下阿尔芒独自悼念他的独子，他最年幼的孩子。

他这辈子从未像现在这般生妻子的气。

她轻松甩掉了文森斯出意外这件事，仿佛这无足轻重。

好像文森斯无足轻重。

他们的独子死了，而她完全不在乎。

阿尔芒从桌前站起身，面朝下倒在床上。当皇帝向她女儿求婚时，他就预料到将有不幸降临到这个家庭上，但他从未想到夺走爱子的会是一场火。

文森斯的遗体被发现后，皇帝将婚礼推迟了几周。他说他想给他们留下悼念的时间，不过看来只有阿尔芒在这么做。

他的妻子对儿子死亡漠不关心的态度毒害了女儿们。

他宁可死也不愿任由孩子们丧失人性。

皇帝的寝宫  
马塔尔

皇帝关门离开后，马塔尔顿时松了口气。

自从最年幼的克拉布出了“意外”，黑魔王一直分外焦躁不安、疑心重重。

他变得十倍于从前的暴力和不通情理。马塔尔很惊讶除他以外，似乎没人发现这一点。

他瘫坐到皇帝桌前的椅子里。

他真受够了。

害怕黑魔王会突然攻击他；担忧他被发现与反抗组织有勾结；不能说话吐声。

这一切糟透了。

靠着椅背，阿蒙的目光落到床上那具身体上。

皇帝仍没移走霍斯特姆。马塔尔进出房间时总会看见黑魔王在全神贯注地盯着男孩。

依据阿蒙从海登那儿收集到的信息推测，他觉得皇帝在波特稍稍动弹时的一些细微举动代表了皇帝对此的恐惧。

黑魔王无时不刻地守着男孩。他之前为得到男孩的复制品而如此折腾，以至于和目标对象的姐姐定下婚约……这么想来，克拉布一家现在又会怎样呢？他们没用了，所以为什么还要举办婚礼？

房间另一头传来的响动吸引了马塔尔的注意力。这悉悉簌簌的响声听起来像床褥间的摩擦。

他走到声音的源头，打量起躺在床上的人形。马塔尔没看出有异样的地方，于是他跪下查看床底。

床底什么也没有，他蹲起身盯着床裙，仿佛在等它挪动露出制造响声的罪魁祸首。

他感觉有些不太对头。突然一只手猛地攥住他的头发，拽着扭着，马塔尔的脸被按到了地上，一只膝盖膝狠狠地压着他的背。

“我建议你别动，被这么小刀割头疼得要命，虽然割头这码事听上去挺无聊的，我也不会后悔这么做。”一个人在他耳边低声威胁道，小刀样的器物抵在他的颈部。

马塔尔恐惧地瞥向肩后隐隐约约的人影，他的目光最终对上一双碧绿的眼睛，一双他只在两个人的脸上看见过的绿眸。

“你会帮我离开这儿的，对吧？”


	9. 不战而屈人之兵

反抗组织地下总部  
莱莉

示意园丁离开后，莱莉倚回椅背。

他带来了关于混小子波特的消息，只是她难以决断这消息算好算坏。

男孩算是找到了，但他如果醒不过来，对他们来说能有什么用？他被困在皇帝那儿，孤立无援，什么都做不了，又怎能帮到他们？

莱莉向前倾身，把胳膊肘搁在桌上，抬手缓缓按揉眼皮。

她不知道该怎么想了。她不喜欢事情过快地变得过于复杂。她几乎想要回到注定被那个疯子奴役终身的从前，而不是像当下这样对现状如何毫无把握。

莱莉叹了口气，挺直身坐好。

抱怨也没用，况且这消息可能还有点用。

最好保持低调，就像他们长久以来那样。

皇帝的城堡  
马塔尔（阿蒙）

马塔尔步态僵硬地走在前面，竖起斗篷兜帽的少年跟随其后。

阿蒙的脚步磕磕绊绊，模样活像木偶。要是给人瞧见，多半会觉得他中了夺魂咒。

这和真实情况也没差多远。

他身后，这个稍显娇小的少年单手滑过墙，指尖掠过一幅又一幅画像。

他不紧不慢地走着，完全不着急离开。

他每每经过自己的静止画像时，便会放慢步伐，指甲嵌进画布，撕扯一番，然后画像就会烧起来，仿佛是自燃。

马塔尔非常想要走快些，特别是此时他们身后留下了一连串火的情况下。可他害怕这么做只会让他在背上被捅上一把刀。

即便如此，这时阿蒙感到更多的是困惑。

之前少年如此坚决地要求离开，现在他却一点也不着急。想必已经有人朝少年一路烧过来的火路奔来，但他看起来并不在乎两人随时都有可能被抓。

男孩丝毫不担心皇帝随时可能现身。

说实话，他似乎满脑子只想着烧画。

男孩对周围环境漠不关心的态度叫马塔尔又恼又怕。

马塔尔领着男孩继续前往通向花园的门，两人沿走廊缓慢前行，一路上走走停停。途中马塔尔斗胆往后瞄了一眼，发现少年停在通往另外一条走廊的入口前。

“走廊尽头是什么？”男孩问道，被兜帽遮蔽的脸转向马塔尔

马塔尔咬着舌头，恼怒不已。。

他拖着步子转过身，合上双手再摊开，作出读一本书的样子。

他转回身前瞥见男孩嘴角上扬。

男孩把双手贴到墙上，将它们滑向一侧，一束火苗从他的掌心蹿出，迅速地蔓延开来。大火冲向走廊尽头，吞没一切。

“我建议你快跑。”

城堡图书馆  
阿尔芒

“贝尔娃在那儿？”阿尔芒问妻子。

阿贝丽娜抬起头，停下梳坎蒂达头发的手，她恼火地瞪了一眼丈夫，然后便低下头继续打理女儿的金色发卷。

“父亲，她在试刚到的裙子。我们正要去看呢，您愿意一起来吗？”阿尔芒转身朝向普瑞玛，想了会儿后，他点点头答应了女儿的请求。

“好啊，让我们一起去瞧瞧贝尔娃的结婚礼服。”阿尔芒微笑地看着女儿们欢欣雀跃的模样，眼里满是宠溺。玛雅第一个跳了起来，冲上前去打开门，其他所有人也站起身。

玛雅跑到门前，握着把手猛地拉开门。

阿尔芒看到橘色的火光一闪，女儿就被迅速蔓延的火海吞没了。

玛雅惊声尖叫，她跌跌撞撞地向后退，撞到奎因和露比，两三秒内她们也烧着了。

阿尔芒惊恐地看着他的十一个女儿、两个女婿还有妻子如同多米诺骨牌那样，接二连三地倒下，他们在地上翻滚着，尖叫着，火焰舔舐着他们的皮肤，将他们的毛发和衣服化作灰烬。

他愣在原地，看着自己的家庭就这样在眼前消失殆尽，以至于他差点没注意到自己的衣服也烧着了。

阿尔芒就知道皇帝对他们家庭的兴趣不会带来什么好结果，但他从未料到事情会这样收场。

没几分钟后，克拉布一家便只剩下在城堡另一头的准新娘。

城堡花园  
海登

海登正极其难得地料理花园、做着他的本职工作时，马塔尔从城堡侧门飞奔而出。

马塔尔一路冲过来，看起来吓得魂飞魄散。海登一放下园艺剪刀，就被这位准将军扑倒在地。

“阿蒙，我倒不介意和你这么亲热，可我得问问，是什么让你突然明白我在床上有多美妙绝伦？”马塔尔坐起身，瞪海登一眼，再撑着对方的胸粗暴地挣脱出去。

海登的肋骨和肺被压得生疼，他痛得躬下身。

“有必要吗？”他呼哧呼哧地说着，同时挺起身，却看见一双熟悉的绿眼睛。

“糟糕。”

最后一战  
伏地魔

“你为什么不杀了我， _汤姆？”_

听见这名字，伏地魔的脸厌恶地扭曲起来，但他很快恢复了之前脸上的假和善。

“ _哈利_ ，相信我，我确实很想，可不管我有多想，我更享受活着的感觉。”他弯下了点腰，头稍稍斜到一侧。“而且鉴于那麻烦的小魂片已经和你的灵魂交织在一起，嗯……，你我都明白这样做不行-”

一口血沫打断了黑魔王。

伏地魔抬手缓缓拭去脸上的血沫，过了会儿，他放下手面无表情地盯着手上的污物。

伏地魔伸出手，快得哈利能反应过来前就狠狠地攥住了他的脸和头发。

黑魔王迫使两人的脸近，低吼道：“ _哈利_ ，那个小魂片不能阻止我毁了你，我将尽我所能糟蹋掉你。”

“我是不会向你屈服的。”男孩含糊不清地说道，伏地魔攥着他的脸的力道以及身上的伤开的影响开始显现。

“没错，我也不会逼你向我屈服。”哈利朝上瞪着伏地魔，疑惑不已。

“你这是什么意思……？”

伏地魔露出不怀好意的微笑，举起魔杖。

“失忆不碍着你装我的灵魂吧？对不对，哈利？”


	10. 堕入癫狂

霍格沃茨  
卢修斯·马尔

卢修斯·马尔福的处境有些棘手。

身为二把手的他自然掌握了许多敏感信息，而这其中包括了一些他宁可不了解的事。

最后一战结束后，黑暗方占领了霍格沃茨，随后将其改造为基地。

战争已临近尾声，现在只需对外宣告他们的胜利，并告知公众社会将迎来一系列变革。

新法律亟待制定，新条款有待颁布。

卢修斯·马尔福却得困在这，照看这个……家伙。

“卢修斯，你脸上的皱纹变多了，看起来像个老头。”卢修斯的眼皮不住地跳，他转身面向男孩。

“妓子，如果我不必看着你这张恶心的脸，我就不会是这副表情了。”卢修斯明白自己不该这么称呼少年，或是说根本不该回话，可他实在是被惹恼了，这小子肯定是故意的。

“妓子？卢修斯，我是王妃，而且是伏地魔大人的王妃。”

“不管怎样，妓子就是妓子。”卢修斯嘲讽道，恼怒不已。“我为什么非得照看你？明明还有那么多重要的事要做。”

“因为这是我的命令，卢修斯。”

卢修斯顿觉浑身发凉，他挺直背，转身朝向门口。

“主人。”他低声说，向黑魔王低下头。

伏地魔冷酷地盯着面前的金发男人，一会儿后，他的目光游移到男孩身上。

“霍斯特姆。”见到黑魔王，男孩面露喜色。“去另一个房间等着。”

少年欣然蹦下书房里属于伏地魔的那把椅子，穿过卧室的门，并顺手带上它。

卢修斯忧虑地望着少年离去的背影。不久，他的目光回到身旁这个高大的男人身上。

“卢修斯，”伏地魔顿了顿，“你有什么意见？”

他咄咄逼人地走上前一步，卢修斯连忙后退。

“没-没有，主人，当然没有。”他拼命摇头，生怕显出半分不敬，“我只是觉得-”

“卢修斯，你最好别觉得。总要有人看着他，倘若他恢复了记忆……”黑魔王故意没说完，只是瞪着对方。

“主人，我明白。”卢修斯顺从地说。

黑魔王没有回话。原本伏在金发男人身上的他终于直起身，望向卧室的门。

卢修斯趁此机会溜了出去。

黑魔王的寝宫  
霍斯特姆

霍斯特姆在床上躺成个“大”字，等黑魔王和马尔福大人谈完。

他讨厌那男人，那男人也不喜欢他，两人憎恶彼此。霍斯特姆巴不得对方赶紧消失。

吱呀一声门打开了，伏地魔走进房间。

“我不喜欢他在这，你不能换个人吗？他惹我心烦，我要他走-”霍斯特姆继续在原来的位置躺着，完全没看到有手伸过来，直到他的下巴被对方紧紧地攥住。

“你很烦人。”那只手攥得更紧了，霍斯特姆瞪大眼睛。“适可而止。”

霍斯特姆听见命令迅速点点头。

伏地魔挪了挪身，靠到床头板上，他闭上双眼，将头枕在床头板上缘。霍斯特姆盯了他一会儿后，爬到他身边，面对面望着他。

“你在生我的气吗？”

伏地魔睁开一只眼，盯着自己失忆的敌人，差点没克制住那一声冷笑。

多么幼稚的问题。

哈利不会问这种问题。

黑暗秩序20年

伏地魔把少年的一条白皙的腿按到他瘦小的胸脯上，阴茎狂乱地捣进对方的小穴。

他用膝盖使劲压住身下这具胴体，品味着对方脸上一闪而过的痛苦神情。

伏地魔把霍斯特姆的脸摁到床垫里，想要闷住他的呻吟，不过几英寸厚的垫料远不足以淹没男孩的声音。

润滑剂湿乎乎的声音让他性致蓬勃又叫他心烦意乱；少年的叫床声让他的坚挺更硬却也使他的烦躁直冲云霄。

伏地魔高潮时，不得不咽下那个快到嘴边的名字。

这不是他的哈利。

黑暗秩序64年

伏地魔兴致勃勃地观赏着男孩面颊肌肤渐渐变暗的过程。霍斯特姆惊呆了，他的手悬在半空，虚抚着自己发紫的面颊，他不受控制地张大嘴，惊愕地瞪着黑魔王。

伏地魔打量起少年的脸：他的目光呆滞了，嘴巴张成一个近乎完美的“O”。少年的绿眸闪烁着泪光，伏地魔扬手又扇了他一耳光。

这一扇更狠，霍斯特姆摔倒在地，差点咬掉整瓣下嘴唇。

伏地魔恼火地瞪着男孩，男孩发出一声哽咽，血从伤口涌出，顺着下巴淌下。

哈利会还手的。

黑暗秩序84年

伏地魔醒来时发现喉咙被一双手死死掐住了。

他一睁开眼，就对上了双癫狂的绿眸。他霎时欣喜若狂，这是哈利，这是他的哈利。

“谁？！”啊，不过当然不是了。这刺耳而又歇斯底里的声音是那么熟悉、那么令人生厌。伏地魔不喜欢醒来时听见这样的声音，他曾多次考虑把霍斯特姆踹下床，不过最终总会打消这个念头。“他是谁？！”

他张嘴正想回答，可男孩的手指压住了他的气管，于是他就躺在原处，等霍斯特姆冷静下来。

等着男孩这阵歇斯底里过去的时候，放任对方杀了他的念头闪过脑海。结束这场失望，或是至少在死前知晓男孩没了他后将无所适从，日趋毁灭。

但伏地魔最终决定这想法完全不理智。

他当初花下那么多功夫、承受那么多痛苦，可不是为了多活区区一百年。

一通猛摇将伏地魔拉回现实。

“哈利是谁？”

哈利？

“你为什么说他的名字？”

伏地魔困惑地皱眉。

他刚才说了哈利的名字？

“你睡着的时候，你说了他的名字。你说了，你说-！”伏地魔举起一边手臂，捂住正在啜泣的男孩的双眼。霍斯特姆停止了挣扎，在伏地魔的怀中放松下来，最终陷入昏迷。

伏地魔将男孩推下身，躺回原处，陷入了沉思。

哈，看来他说了关于哈利的梦话。

黑暗秩序87年

伏地魔不知道该作何感想。

他看着，随着记忆咒解除，霍斯特姆几年来呆滞无光的双眼恢复了神采。

他不知道自己究竟是一时上头还是彻底疯了。亲自恢复自己敌人记忆这种行为不说是自取灭亡，也至少是蠢到家了。

但他渴望见到那份刻骨的恨意、那份不知边界的幼稚和勇气。

所以他不再在乎这之后会发生什么。

所以他不再担忧自己会不会享受了短短一百年的永生后就此毙命。

他想让那双迸射出怒火和恨意的眼睛看向自己，他想让那美妙的力量对准自己。

伏地魔举起魔杖，束缚住这个正在醒来的男孩。他近乎虔诚地端详着男孩皱成一团的脸，对方终于从一百多年的沉睡中醒了过来。

男孩倏地睁开眼，看见了他，又旋即紧闭上，一百多年的记忆喷涌而出。

伏地魔上前几步，举起手轻抚那张表情狰狞的脸。

少年忽然睁开碧眼，凶狠地瞪着伏地魔，即便他依然沉浸在作为霍斯特姆的记忆中，眼神恍惚。

伏地魔伸出另一只手，用两只手捧起男孩的脸，然后倾向前亲上男孩的唇。

起先少年嘴唇微张，直到他终于缓过神，意识到有双薄唇贴上了嘴。

哈利试图推开伏地魔，却发现被对方用双手困在原地。对方的舌头顶上他紧抿的嘴唇时，他张开 嘴，做出在这种情况下唯一恰当的行为。

他狠狠地。

咬了下去。

一阵剧痛从伏地魔嘴里传来，他收回身，鲜血逐渐盈满口腔。

他惊愕地瞪着少年，但很快就咧开嘴得意地笑了。

没错。

这是他的哈利。

黑暗秩序89年

“放我出去。”

伏地魔从关于来自西伯利亚的一伙反叛组织的溃败和老挝境内一场日益猖狂的娜迦骚乱的文件中间抬起头来，冲动弹不得的少年扬眉。

“这样你就能逃跑了？”

哈利的眉头抽搐着，恼怒不已，他闭上眼，试着尽可能地冷静下来。

“我不会跑的。”

伏地魔的眉毛扬到了头发下。

“真的？你当我傻吗，哈利？”

“我能去哪儿呢？”

短短一瞬伏地魔露出了若有所思的神色。

“你能去哪儿呢？”

几分钟的沉默过后，伏地魔轻挥魔杖，解除了少年身上的无形束缚。

哈利瘫坐到屁股下的椅子上，终于得以放松。

伏地魔饶有兴趣地注视着哈利，虽然此时哈利没做出攻击他的举动，但他没有掉以轻心。哈利不经心地摆了摆手，示意黑魔王继续他的工作。

“我想吻你。”

“找死。”

皇帝毫无掩饰地笑了，神情很得意。

黑暗秩序93年

“操！用力！”哈利一只手在伏地魔的背上抠下了深深的印子，另一边胳膊紧勒着他的脖子，力道大到足以窒息。“妈的！”

伏地魔贴着哈利的脖子嗤嗤地笑，他一只手撑开少年的肩膀和自己的脖子，以留下呼吸空间，另一只手抓着对方的臀。

“哈利你完美极了。”

伏地魔下一插直捣敏感点，少年发出一声梗塞的呻吟。少年抬起腿，钳住对方的腰，脚踝勾放在上，脚踵向下压，使两人的下体靠得更近。

伏地魔感到小腹开始紧绷，他更加急剧地捣进身下的男孩，一只手伸向对方坚挺的阳物。

两人的嘴撞到一起，草草一吻，舌齿相击。

高潮冲刷过全身的刹那间，他们不约而同地发出了呻吟。

为避免压伤身下的少年，伏地魔翻身到一旁足够远的地方。

“汤姆，我爱你。”

伏地魔伸出胳膊搂住少年，把他拥入怀中。

“哈利，你独属于我。”

黑暗秩序112年

“结婚？！汤姆，结婚？！我对你来说不够好吗？我让你无聊了吗？是这样吗？你觉得你可以把我给甩了？”哈利朝年长男人的方向狂乱地挥着魔杖。他的情绪变得愈发不稳定，火花飞溅出魔杖末端。

“哈利，我绝不会甩了你。为得到你，我付出了太多。”听到对方这么说，哈利露出惊恐的神色，魔杖嗖地一挥，一束光随之迸射而出，在伏地魔上方的墙上轰出一个巨大的洞。

“汤姆我不是你赢得的奖品！”哈利冲伏地魔大吼，追着他满卧室跑。“你要平等地对待我！否则梅林在上，我要杀了你！”

“我在平等地对待你！我这不是告诉了你我要结婚吗？”

“汤姆，平等还结婚！我们难道不是在一起吗？”

“这只是出于政治目的-哈利，你有完没完？！”伏地魔向少年挥了挥魔杖，少年手中的那根飞了出去。

两人站在原地直喘粗气，努力让情绪平复下来。

“但你不必和那婊子上床啊，汤姆。你不爱我吗？”哈利气喘吁吁地说，他的胸腔起伏着，体力和情感上的双重消耗让他疲惫不堪。

“哈利，我必须和她上床。不比你，她依然是社会的一份子，大众仍会八卦她。倘若我没向世人展现出人类的一面，我就白娶她了。我必须和民众拉近距离，他们开始疏远我了，他们不信任他们不理解的事物，我得向他们展现我是他们的一员。”伏地魔走到少年身旁，捧起他的脸，吻上他的唇。“哈利，这是必要之恶。”

哈利用手轻轻抵着伏地魔的胸脯，他抬起头忧虑地盯着对方。

“你没说你爱我。”他喃喃道，嘴唇拂过伏地魔的唇，“汤姆……你爱我吗？”

对哈利来说，伏地魔此时的踌躇已足以说明答案，他后退几步，直视对方，不住地摇头。

伏地魔向哈利伸出手，走上前小小的一步，这却让少年往后退了两步。

“哈利，你知道的-我不能-我不会-”伏地魔环顾四周，寻找能表达他此刻感受的词句。他通常难得语塞，而面前的少年是唯一能让他哑口无言的人。“哈利，你让我着迷，你让我神魂颠倒。从早到晚我净想着你，除了帝国，只有你。但我不能爱你。你-你最应该明白我没有爱的能力。拜托了，哈利，到我这来。”

哈利犹豫了，眼中流露出内心的矛盾，但他最终还是走上前，让伏地魔搂住他。

伏地魔亲了亲哈利的头顶，然后放开了他。

“我得去履行做丈夫的职责，不过我会回来的。”

哈利内心里的冲突似乎瞬间消解了。伏地魔走向门的同时，哈利的表情也变得漠然起来。

“不准再碰我。”伏地魔的手僵在门把手上。

“什么？”

“汤姆，不许你再以爱人的方式碰我。我不想让你这么碰我。”伏地魔转身走回到哈利身边。

“哈利，胡说什么呢，你这只是在气头上罢了。”伏地魔朝哈利伸出手，在他能成功躲开前抓住了他。他一只手攥着对方的下巴，另一只手压住对方的双臂。“气会消的，别闹。这只是为了维系我的帝国。”

伏地魔俯下身去亲哈利。

他一碰上哈利的嘴唇，就感觉他的魔法被吸着向外涌，他狠狠地推开对方，震惊地捂着嘴。

伏地魔猛地转回身，却看见摔倒在地的少年得意地冷笑着，看上去很是满意。

伏地魔咆哮着冲向男孩，抓他了个出其不意，把他粗暴地推到墙上。

年长的男人一只手攥着男孩的头发，另一只手扣住他的喉咙。

“解开它！立马解开！”哈利拼命摇头，冲对方恶狠狠地笑。

伏地魔龇牙咧嘴，抡起拳头砸少年的脸，然后再把他摔到地上，踹了几脚。

“好啊！如果我不能碰你，那没人能。”伏地魔走到靠墙的书架前，猛地抽出一本大部头。

“谁能碰我？我在这间屋里呆了多久了？况且我没见过别人！我没见过除你以外的任何人。”哈利贴着地板皱眉，阴容满面。

“哈利，你我都知道这不是真的。”男人恶意满满地嘲讽道，头也没抬地继续看书。

伏地魔在书页间翻找时，一旁的哈利撑着地，挣扎着跪了起来。

“你-你在干什么？”哈利口齿不清地问道，同时抹掉了断鼻上的血，“汤姆？”

“找摄魂怪之咒。”伏地魔漫不经心地回答说。

“什-汤姆！汤姆，不管你在想什么，停下。”哈利脱口而出，好不容易翻过身来，坐到地上。

伏地魔没有理会他，继续翻着书，手指划过一页时，他两眼一亮。

“汤姆，求求你。”哈利哀求。伏地魔拿起大部头，转身面向哈利。 

哈利发疯似的环顾四周，看到自己的魔杖后，他猛地扑过去。

没等哈利够到魔杖，伏地魔的吟唱声就已响起。

黑暗秩序342年

塔利娅靠着皇帝寝宫内的书架，等皇帝结束和哥布林的会议回来。说实话，现在她无聊坏了。

她的思绪像往常那样飘到皇后伊西斯身上。

美丽、强大、完美的皇后伊西斯。

她甜美而又高贵的爱人。

‘没用的男人。’

塔莉娅突然感到一阵对黑魔王难以抑制的仇恨窜上心头，好似自己被一把烫得发白的刀刺穿了。

妒火吞噬了她忠诚的心，烧得她五内俱焚。

‘我恨他。’

而就如同往常那样，紧随妒火而来的是深切的愧疚和悔意。她忠于皇帝和他的大业，不过……

伊西斯。

没错，伊西斯是说服了她加入反抗组织，但塔莉娅明白不管伊西斯最终想要什么，她都乐意给她。

‘我们俩都死掉才好。’

但她又该如何终结皇帝的统治？

‘杀了他’

那当然。

可是……该怎么做？

她该怎么杀死长生不老、无所不能、称雄三百余年的皇帝？

‘那具身体。’

身体……？

‘底下那具。’

塔莉娅低头瞪着霍斯特姆淹没在水中的身体。

‘反正一切早点结束才好。’

塔莉娅皱起眉，抱住头，这才意识到刚刚听见的小声音不是从自己心里传来的。

‘怎么了？’

‘打碎罐子，杀掉身体，再杀死皇帝。’

“这对杀死皇帝有什么帮助？”塔莉娅在心里质问道。

塔莉娅皱着眉朝四周张望了几圈，却什么也没发现。她朝门走去，边走边想她是否该叫人来检查这房间有没有被施上什么奇怪的魔咒。

‘实现你爱人的愿望。’

塔莉娅在门边停下，转过身面向空无一人的房间。

伊西斯。

对，她愿意为伊西斯做任何事。

塔莉娅迟疑地走上前一步。

‘我该怎么做？’

‘书架。那本书。’

塔莉娅走到书架前，一卷微微发光的大部头吸引了她的注意。

她把它从书架上取出后，书页就自动翻了起来，最终停在记载了一个召唤咒的一页上。

‘这有什么用？’

‘那具身体。’

塔莉娅缓缓地点了点头，再小心翼翼地把书放回原处。

‘打破罐子，杀死身体，终结皇帝的统治。’

“我……我怎么知道这有没有用？”塔莉娅对着空气问。

声音没有回复她。


	11. 妒火中烧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢Ingentingfanns 对本章的斧正

城堡花园  
马塔尔（阿蒙）

“该死。”海登倒在花园地上，喘了口气。

眼前这个男孩身高适中，大约是参加标记仪式的年龄。兜帽将他大半张脸遮在阴影里，但从海登瘫躺在地的角度看，男孩明亮的绿眼睛和上扬的嘴角特别清晰可见。

“看来你挺会说的。”男孩轻蔑一哼。

海登怒视着少年，当即决定自己不喜欢这个长得像神秘男孩的小子。

“阿蒙，这条狗是你上哪儿拖来的？他可真是个没礼貌的小残渣。”海登边嘲讽边爬了起来，被男孩搞得又羞又恼，脸上火辣辣的。

“他是哑巴。莫非你没脑子到忘记了这一点？”

“我知道，你他妈闭嘴！你哪儿根筋搭错了？”海登吼道。他靠上前一步，拳头垂在身体两侧，全身的肌肉鼓起，一副要打架的架势。

“我只是讨厌骗子罢了。”男孩露出鄙夷的神色，但随即就变得像原来那样面无表情，“带我去反抗组织总部。”

男孩突兀的话题切换令海登错愕不已，神情因震惊涣散了一瞬，很快他的脸便再次扭作一团，涨得更红了。

“我凭什么带你这种混蛋去总部？”

“凭我知道怎么杀死伏地魔。”

海登和马塔尔的注意一下子被吸引了过去，他们两人困惑不解地盯着男孩。

“怎么杀？”海登低声问，极度震惊下他的嘴唇几乎纹丝不动。

“带我去总部我就告诉你。”男孩暴躁地回道。

海登双唇紧抿，对男孩的无礼很是恼火，不过顺从地点了点头，然后朝大门方向别头示意。三人向大门才迈出一步，男孩就停了下来，转身面向马塔尔。

“你得呆在这。”

“为什么？”海登从错愕之中缓过神来，质问道。他逼上前，瞪着三人中最矮的男孩。

“因为他需要守在这。”

海登刚上前一步，马塔尔就插到两人中间，向他投以警告的目光，然后冲男孩点点头。

“好吧。”海登咬牙切齿地说。他挺直背，一转身，怒气冲冲地朝大门走去。

等到园丁的背影消失在大门的另一侧后，马塔尔转身面向少年。

“快回伏地魔那儿。那场火足以分散他一段时间的注意力，免得他注意到我失踪了，但最好别让那家伙无人看管太久。”短短一瞬，霍斯特姆脸上绽出调皮的笑容，看上去特别不合时宜。少年拔腿跑向大门，追向桀骜不驯的海登。

马塔尔望着男孩的背影也消失在了大门的另一侧。

城堡图书馆  
马塔尔（阿蒙）

“没了！什么都没了！”黑魔王使性子似地踹了骨堆一脚，然后转身面向马塔尔，“他们所有人！如果防火咒完全不防火，要它们有什么用？”

皇帝在空荡荡、灰败的房间转来转去，跺脚踩着、踹着地上的灰烬。他猛地转过身，瞪着烧焦的尸体，像是它们刚刚出现在眼前。

“我的未婚妻！贝尔娃！等等……她叫贝尔娃，对吧？”黑魔王慢下朝门去的匆忙步伐，露出若有所思的神情，随即他面露喜色，走过熏黑的门。

马塔尔立即跟上了孩子气的皇帝，来到焦黑的走廊。

“她应该在她的房间里，不是吗？对，她的礼服刚刚到；那礼服挺漂亮的，真等不及把它从她身上扯下来。”一想到这个正疾步穿过宫殿走廊的疯子在几天后的新婚之夜上会对那个十四岁的女孩做些什么，马塔尔的脸色开始发绿。

皇帝倏地停下脚步，马塔尔险些撞到这个更高的男人身上。

伏地魔上半身贴着门，侧耳听房间内传来含糊不清的人声和布料划过地板的声音。皇帝终于松了口气，靠着门瘫坐到地上。

马塔尔站在原地，主人的行为让他困惑不已。

他确信这个年长的男人不爱那个克拉布家的姑娘。他才接触黑魔王三个月，但这三个月他见识到了黑魔王所有不在公众面前流露出的情绪以及私下的自言自语，这些所见让他得出这个男人不是人的结论。他不可能是人。没有人能像黑魔王表现出的那般残酷。没有人能上一秒像个孩子，下一秒就像个怪物。

“马塔尔。”马塔尔僵住了，这声音低沉阴暗，空气中缕缕黑魔法压着他的肺，让他喘不上气。对，黑魔王的脾气就像这样变化莫测。

“很高兴她还活着，我仍需要她。”黑魔王伸手捧起马塔尔的脸，同时把他推到墙上。皇帝闭上双眼，靠上对方的额头：“倘若她没活下来，我就不知道该怎么办了。”

马塔尔困惑地皱起眉。皇帝为什么需要她？这个问题自从黑魔王向女孩求婚以来就一直困扰着他。他起先以为这是为了得到男孩，可是文森斯已经死了啊。

皇帝收回身，盯着马塔尔，两人的脸近得让他很不舒服。他见过黑魔王的本事，他也见过他几乎不存在的底线。

“有人告诉过你，你摸不着头脑的样子有多可爱吗？”马塔尔的眉头皱得更紧了，年长的男人见此嘴角勾起一抹扭曲的微笑。

黑魔王可怕的笑容让马塔尔分心了一下，以至于他没即刻注意到压迫自己脖子的不再仅仅是黑魔王的魔法，还有他那双不知什么时候伸过来的手。

“马塔尔，你知道她是谁吗？”马塔尔很想摇头，但根据以往的经验他知道如果在自己这种情况下回答了黑魔王，脖子上的那双手恐怕会掐得更紧。所以他尽自己所能一动不动地僵在原地，任由皇帝说下去。

“她是第四个女儿的第四个女儿的第四个女儿的第四个女儿。”马塔尔皱起眉，思考这条信息的含义，可什么也没想出，他从未听说过有什么仪式或是魔咒需要这样的血统。

“你当然不会知道了。几乎没人知道，事实上，世界上只有两个人知道她的血的用处：我和那个人。”黑魔王顿了顿，出神地盯着马塔尔。马塔尔明白此时的黑魔王并没有意识到自己正站在他眼前，尽管他的手没有松开自己的脖子。

“仪式操作起来并不难。你只需要娶一位第四代的第四个女儿，夺走她的贞洁，然后用她的血加上一些如尼符咒和一点写在纸上的拉丁文。但是这原材料太难找了，几个世纪以来，我找到过几个符合标准的，可总是会出岔子，我发誓一定是他干的，蛊惑他们做些什么。他就是不想让我达成目的，不过我会让他想明白的，只要我完成这个小小的仪式，然后他就会停止闷闷不乐，不再一味拒绝我了。我仅仅需要贝尔娃的血和她的初夜。你一定明白当我意识到她是什么的时候，我有多高兴，她已经订婚了，但杀死一个十四岁男孩又有什么难的？虽然看起来他的死伤透了那个克拉布女孩的心。但如果那个诅咒能被打破，这又有什么关系呢？”

马塔尔努力想要跟上男人滔滔不绝的一连串话，但这些话似乎缺少一定的内在逻辑，而且对方几乎不喘气地从一件事跳到另一件事，切换话题时根本不带停。

终于，皇帝像是想起了自己面前有个人，他掐紧了马塔尔的脖子，轻轻晃了晃他。

“你明白吗？”

马塔尔知道他不该做回复，他非常清楚回复可能会带来的后果。但黑魔王的喋喋不休和此时的严重缺氧让他撑不住了，最终他对年长男人的问题摇了摇头。

皇帝像是要放开马塔尔，稍稍松开了对方的脖子，却马上捏得比原来更紧了。马塔尔的头一下子被撞到墙上。

“这样我就能碰他了！”皇帝低声嘶吼道。

马塔尔逐渐发紫的脸上满是疑惑，皇帝冷笑了一声，拽起他的领子，把他拖向寝宫。

“我就能碰他了。”黑魔王半路上自言自语道。

被拖向寝宫的路上，大口吸进的空气让马塔尔清醒了过来。如此一来，马塔尔渐渐想起了一个由于刚刚被黑魔王整得几近晕厥而忘掉的致命细节，现在想起后他宁愿自己早点昏过去，而不是被皇帝拖到寝宫。

事实证明，马塔尔的想法是对的。黑魔王推开门，立马就察觉到有东西不见了。

“马塔尔……”马塔尔抬起头，望着这个更高的男人。“你动过那具身体吗？”

经过一番思想斗争后，马塔尔决定，既然不管回答什么多半都是一死，那就回答不，他实际上也确实没有动过少年的身体，是少年的身体自己移动了，所以他摇摇头，祈望自己死得干脆利落些。


	12. 自私与沉溺

城堡大门

哈利

哈利在大门前停住脚。

高耸的大门标志着结界的边缘。自从哈利作为战俘囚禁于此，他就再也没出过这结界。

作为霍斯特姆，他从未出过花园围墙。

作为黑魔王的情人，他从未出过城堡围墙。

作为游魂，他从未出过城堡结界。

当一个相对自由的游魂比困在某个房间的某个罐子里要好不少，不过在汤姆的私人领域外什么也做不了真的很气人。

即使那时哈利没有实体，黑魔王仍旧设法把他牢牢地控制在掌心之中。

自私的混蛋。

进入那个孩子身体的经历……至少可以说有点晕头转向。可怜的小生命，还不如别走这一遭，尽管这让他得以-

“你到底走不走，杵在这欣赏景色？”哈利的眼皮跳了一下，恼火极了。

梅林啊，这混球园丁真烦。

反抗组织地下总部

莱莉

真有这么个人。

真有这么个人而且他愿意帮助他们。

莱莉颤抖地呼出长长一口气。

有史以来，他们首次有了一线机会。

对，这仅仅只是一线机会。

而且是由某个可疑少年带来的一线机会，更别提这个少年看起来像是从皇帝的那些画像中走出来的，以及他1980年出生。

但这仍是一线机会。

由某个在皇帝成为皇帝前就认识他的人带来的一线机会。

某个声称知道怎么杀死皇帝的人。

莱莉闭上眼，一秒后又随即睁开，看着面前的这个少年。

“我们怎么知道你可不可信？”她终于问道，盯着少年，目光灼人，寻找对方撒谎的迹象。

少年的眉毛扬到了刘海下面。

“我很愿意相信我已经取得了你们的信任，至少我是这么希望的，考虑到我被放进了你们的基地。”

说起来，她必须和某个园丁谈谈他不提前通知就把一个活传奇领进了她的办公室这码事。

莱莉瞪了一眼少年身后的黑人。

“我得承认这是我的疏忽，刚才太匆忙了。”莱莉看回少年。

“你真叫哈利·波特？”这个问题似乎让少年有点困惑，他眯起眼，盯着莱莉，然后突然点点头。

“我猜你有个洛克伍德支持者?”这回轮到莱莉眯起眼了，她再次端详起男孩的脸，一会儿后也点了点头。

大家都有不想轻易揭露的秘密。

黑魔王的寝宫

马塔尔（阿蒙）

马塔尔根本没料到黑魔王对霍斯特姆的失踪会有这么大的反应。

他预料到了自己会挨上几拳。第一拳还没下来，他的肌肉已经发僵了。在他能感受到下巴传来的剧痛前，这一拳的力道就让他一屁股摔倒在地。

马塔尔捂着阵阵作痛的脸，翻到身体一侧，双手压着渐渐发青的瘀伤。皇帝走上前骑到他的腰上。

黑魔王移开马塔尔的手，把它们按过他的头顶。马塔尔的大半视野被他上方的黑魔王占据了。

“不见了……他有566年没离开过这儿的结界，454年没离开过这间屋，你跟我说他现在不见了？”皇帝冲身下的埃及人低声嘶吼。

马塔尔感到自己的手腕被捏得更紧了，皇帝的目光渐渐变得迷离。

“他之前在这儿。”皇帝更加用力地捏着马塔尔的手腕，马塔尔能听到自己的骨头不堪重压发出的嘎吱嘎吱声。“他之前就在这儿，我的身下，他现在不见了。”

皇帝的另一只手伸过来摸马塔尔的脸，引得马塔尔直往后缩。他的目光从那只爱抚他脸的手跳到那双眼神恍惚的眼睛上，心头不由涌起一阵不安的预感。此时的皇帝似乎意识不到面前这人是准将军，马塔尔从未如此深刻地感受到失声的痛苦。

“就在这儿……”年长的男人喃喃道，一只手抚下马塔尔的脸，然后顺着颈部摸向锁骨。

马塔尔挣扎着往后缩，试图避开那张贴上来的嘴。陌生的舌头顶着他的唇，他徒劳地想要撇过头躲开。皇帝空下来的手顺着他的上半身摸到下半身，揉起他腰下的那个部位。

“哈利，别动。”这名字有点耳熟，但马塔尔实在想不起来那是谁的名字，尤其在这种皇帝正坚持不懈地扒下他的内裤的时候，他迫切希望自己能告诉黑魔王他只是阿蒙罢了，但显然这不现实，于是马塔尔只能在这个更高的男人身下不停地挥动四肢、扭来扭去。

皇帝突然停下解着他自己内裤的手，伸过去捏住马塔尔的下颚。马塔尔挣扎着要躲开，却致使对方的两只手报复性地更用力了，捏得他很疼，再加上从他青肿的脸和痛得要命的手腕传来的疼痛，他终于停下了挣扎。

“为什么要反抗？你不明白我需要你吗？”黑魔王又贴了上来，张嘴亲吻他的喉咙，舔舐他下颚与脖颈的交界处。“哈利，我愿意为你做任何事。拜托让我上你。”

马塔尔吓坏了。

他的呼吸停滞，肺部收缩，胸口发紧。泪水快要溢出眼眶了，模糊了他的视线，刺得眼睛生疼。他的手腕疼得厉害，胃莫名空荡荡、凉飕飕的。

他不想要这些，他甚至不明白现在正发生着什么。

他只想让这一切都停下。他想让耳边伴着炙热的气息轻声重复的那个名字停下，他想让牢牢按着他的那双手松开，他想让紧紧压着他的皇帝放开自己。

但他对这一切无能为力。

黑魔王空下来的那只手伸过来扒着他的衣服，拉开袍子，把外裤向下扯。

黑魔王发现自己解不开扣子后，放开了马塔尔的手腕，双手猛地一拉，让扣子崩开了。

马塔尔保持手臂在头顶的位置不动，直到自己的外裤和内裤被拉过膝盖，他才清醒过来，本能地挥出拳头。

等拳头击到这个更高的男人的下颚时，马塔尔的心恐惧地一沉。

皇帝的脸被打歪到一侧，白皙的皮肉上渐渐浮出就像马塔尔脸上的那种红肿淤伤。

黑魔王的头缓缓地转了过来。

“马塔尔……？”皇帝的红眼睛里闪过一丝清明，认出了面前的年轻男人，马塔尔见状如释重负。但很快那丝清明就变作了震惊，紧接着黑魔王变得面无表情，只是盯着对方。

马塔尔呛出一声哽咽，泪水溢出他的眼眶，顺着面颊流下。

“哦，你真的不该这么做。”那声音毫无感情地说。马塔尔睁开眼，一下子看见与自己脸对脸的黑魔王，他猛地缩回身。

皇帝攥住他的脸，马塔尔扒着黑魔王的手臂，不知所措地望着年长的男人，对方的目光描摹着他的脸，然后黑魔王的脸色突然暗沉了下来，与他四目相对。

马塔尔又被拽到了黑魔王面前，皇帝探上前，缓缓地向上舔过马塔尔脸上的泪痕。

“你真的不该在我面前哭。”马塔尔露出惊恐万分的神情，眼睁睁地看着黑魔王掏出魔杖，使他和马塔尔身上的衣物消失得无影无踪。马塔尔拼命摇头，极力向后缩，试图推开黑魔王。黑魔王发疯得可太不是时候了。他不想让面前这个可怕的男人在这种情况下突然切换性情。

“敢打我，马塔尔？你让自己的处境变得更糟了。”皇帝拽住试图从他身下爬出的马塔尔的腿，把对方拽回了身边。黑魔王攥着马塔尔的脸，直视着他。“马塔尔，我要把你弄疼。你觉得你能承受住当他的替身，任由我深沉的罪孽烙印到身上吗？”

马塔尔试图扒开钳住自己腰的双臂，但整个人被翻了过去，脸被压到地上，弄得他很痛。

“马塔尔，你明白吗？你能坦然接受吗？”马塔尔能听出皇帝话语中的嘲讽意味。他感受到对方贴着他的脖子嘴角上扬的弧度，还有那恶意满满的嗤嗤轻笑，这让他脊背发凉。“马塔尔，只要你 _说_ ，我就停。”

听见这话，马塔尔又呛出一声哽咽，浑身颤抖。这不公平。他什么也没做。他不该遭受这些。对方伸出一只胳膊抱住他的腰，他的下半身被抬起，上半身被压在地上。

马塔尔试图撑起自己，却感到有东西顶上了肛门，他瞬间僵在原处。

一根又烫又粗的东西挤过马塔尔穴口的那圈肌肉，他挣扎着向前匍匐，一声戛然而止的尖叫从他喉咙里传出。

马塔尔感到他的下体开始撕裂，他伸出一只胳膊，盲目地向后摸索着，另一只手则徒劳地抓挠着地板。

那根东西停了下来，他向后摸索的那只胳膊被紧紧地攥住。皇帝把自己的整个身体压在马塔尔身上，并把对方的两只手腕分别扣在其脑袋两侧。

“不要再反抗了。”皇帝在马塔尔耳旁轻声说，他的声音听起来比马塔尔预想中的要轻柔许多。这听上去更像是恳求，而不是命令。马塔尔一下子愣住了，与此同时停下了挣扎。那根东西又开始继续向里推。马塔尔尽可能坦然地趴在原地，忍受着被一个大自己几百岁的男人强奸，因为他心里明白若是反抗自己不可能有任何胜算。

疼，钻心的疼。随着皇帝的每一次插入，他整个人往前滑动一点，青肿的下巴被一下下地磕到地上，同时逼出他肺部的空气。

气出的太多，进的太少，他的头开始眩晕。马塔尔极力憋住卡在嗓子眼里的尖叫声和哭喊声，所以根本吸不进足够的空气，但他害怕若是叫出来，对方的兴致会更加高涨。

马塔尔意识一片模糊，感官非常迟钝，但他能听到有人在耳边轻声说着什么，感受到有热乎乎的液体滴到他的喉咙上。皇帝将马塔尔的双手拽到离他们两人更近的地方，这样他和马塔尔的手臂都环上了马塔尔的腰。这个姿势让两人的体重都压到了他们的膝盖和马塔尔的下颚上。随着有限的空气供给被进一步地剥夺，十八岁的马塔尔感到他的意识正在滑入一片黑暗。

此时此刻，马塔尔决定他非常乐意昏迷过去，如果这样就能停下痛苦。

他真的没料到黑魔王发现霍斯特姆失踪后的怒火会是如此可怕，而且最糟糕的是，他对此无能为力。

马塔尔真心希望自己刚才就被杀了，而不是被迫经历这些。

眷群

杰瑞德（六号）

那个小声音出现在他脑袋里时，杰瑞德停下了他撞墙的动作。

_‘杀了他们。’_

此时是午夜，所有人都在睡觉，一切静悄悄的。

_‘杀了他们。’_

只有那个声音在说话。

多美的声音啊。

甜美、动人、完美至极。

杰瑞德屏住呼吸，侧耳听着。

多么迷人的声音。

这让他想起晚饭结束后端上的甜滋滋的蜂蜜；放在门旁碗里巧克力的丝滑质感；柔软的肌肤、柔顺的秀发、粉嫩的唇瓣还有……

_‘杀了他们。’_

当然了。

杰瑞德站起身。他的腿因为太久没动，不住地颤抖着。双腿之间传来的阵阵剧痛令他窒息，杰瑞德能感到自己的脚步在抖。他一下没站稳摔倒在地，摔得特别疼。杰瑞德瘫在地上，腿部肌肉微弱地抽搐着。

_‘杀了他们。’_

多么悦耳动听的声音。杰瑞德不想让它失望，光是想想这种可怕的情形，他胃里面就不住地翻滚，双腿痉挛。

杰瑞德翻过身站了起来，这次腿几乎没晃。

_‘快点，杀了他们。快，马上，抓紧，快！’_

杰瑞德运用意志力迫使双腿迈开，他必须抓紧了。

他迈着艰难的步子，走到搂在一起的几个人身边。

杰瑞德弯下身，伸手探进一丛金发。他猛地抬起了胳膊，提起那颗脑袋，粗暴地惊醒来了脑袋的主人。女孩倒吸一口气，惊恐万分。她的嘴刚张开，就被杰瑞德的另一只手捂住了。女孩无力地挣扎着，杰瑞德把她的头抵在自己的胸脯上，狠狠地压了下去。女孩的眼球渐渐鼓出，脑壳在杰瑞德掌下一点点地碎裂。杰瑞德如饥似渴地看着女孩的头骨凹陷下去，挤出来黏糊糊的东西沾到他的手上。

杰瑞德松开女孩，任由她的尸体掉到地上。他瞪着自己血淋淋的双手，过了一会儿，举起它们到嘴边试探性地舔了一下上面沾着的东西。

尝起来挺恶心的。

_‘很好，现在把其他人也处理掉。’_

杰瑞德欣喜若狂地嚎了一嗓子，那美妙声音的表扬让他把刚才尝到的奇怪味道忘得一干二净。

杰瑞德身边的人渐渐醒了过来，但他不在乎，他抓起下一个人，把他的脑袋重重摔到地上。

这组中其他人也终于醒过来了，而迎接他们的却是朋友的尸体，尖叫声此起彼伏地回荡在房间里，淹没了杰瑞德脑中的那个声音，惹得他龇牙咧嘴地怒吼。

正当杰瑞德要抓起面前的另一个女孩时，一个比他刚才杀死那俩人体型大不少的男人拦住了他。

他被拉向后面，对方拽着他转了过来。

有人向他喊着什么，但他没法理解对方喊的内容。不过他也不需要理解，这又不是那个美妙声音说的话。

所以那不重要。

杰瑞德扑向另一个男人，把他压倒在地，再抡起拳头砸他的鼻子。

杰瑞德砸烂了那男人的脸后，若有所思地点了点头。没错，他得先搞定大家伙。

一会儿过后

杰瑞德松开了手中的断头。

他眼前到处是血，地上堆满了内脏和死尸，而他亲手制造了这一切。

结束了。

他们都死了。

杰瑞德等待那个声音再说点什么。他等着它表现出一丝一毫要赞许他的迹象，他等着它给自己点反应。

但他什么也没等到。

杰瑞德缓缓地环视房间。

他瞪大眼睛，胃绞了起来。

杰瑞德跪倒在地，呕吐到血淋淋的地板上。

 _我做了什么？_ 他绝望地想道。

杰瑞德抬起头望向他杀死的那些人留下的尸体。

泪水模糊了他的视线，他倒向前，双眼被来自他之前拿去砸死一个同伴姬妾的小桌子的金属碎片刺穿。

他伸出手，颤颤巍巍地拿起那块碎片。

_‘了结你自己。’_

反抗组织地下总部

哈利

哈利躺在他借睡的床上。

他自顾自地皱起眉，再紧紧闭上眼，双手掌跟按揉着眼皮。

他知道这么做很自私。

他知道这么做不对。

但此时此刻，哈利完全在乎不起来。

他可以骗自己说这只是为了终结汤姆的帝国，但他明白自己这么做的真正原因。

这是因为他放纵了自己的私心，这是因为他嫉妒了。

只有死亡才能彻底清除 _那个男人_ （ _ **汤姆他的爱人他是我的汤姆他的爱人他是我的我的我的我的我的我的我-**_ ）对那些身体所造成的污染。哈利会把这些污染清除干净的，他要消灭这个世界上 _那个男人_ （ _ **他是我的我的我的我-**_ ）毁掉的一切东西。

梅林啊，刚才那出真爽。


	13. 完美世界

黑暗秩序90年  
哈利

哈利·波特称不上是个“有耐心”的人。

事实上如果要说，一般用于形容他的词是大胆、好和别人对着干、暴脾气以及其它那些不那么耐心的词。

因此，把这样一个胆大性急的少年关在某间屋子里，然后命令他不准出去，显然是行不太通的，更别说这少年的“监护人”的“本职工作”非常繁忙。

所以当伏地魔每天早上出去处理帝国事务时，哈利常常会……悄悄溜出房间，之后再溜回来。哈利在外偷偷闲逛的时候，遇到过许多挺有意思，尽管看上去有些可疑的人在城堡里四处晃荡。

斯蒂芬·洛克伍德就是其中一位“挺有意思，尽管看上去有些可疑的人”。

斯蒂芬是个性情古怪、有点烦人的老头，他的职责是看管那些已经没有主人的金库。除了到被遗弃或是无人看管的金库里顺点东西，斯蒂芬最喜爱的消遣莫过于拦下走廊里随便什么人，强迫他们听他讲关于他那些数不胜数的藏品背后的故事，这些藏品是他从已灭绝的家族、对当局持反对意见的人、罪犯还有一些拥有他觉得有意思的东西却没把它们看好的倒霉蛋的金库里收集来的。

一般人过了一段时间后会发现，如果他们试图逃避这些对话，很可能会导致自己的金库少点东西，而且这些少的东西绝对回不来了。

哈利却没有这样的烦恼，因为他名下压根没有金库。尽管如此，哈利很愿意主动去找那个老头，借此找点乐子的同时满足满足好奇心。

洛克伍德从那些金库里的文件、书籍和物件中获取了难以估量的知识，这其中有不少甚至连皇帝他本人都没听说过。洛克伍德非常乐意与这位乐于倾听的少年分享他的发现，毕竟少年真的有在听他絮叨，而不是仅仅为保护自己的个人财产才忍耐他的这种行为。这样其实挺好的，因为他既不知道少年到底是谁，也不知道对方有没有金库能让他顺点东西。

就像这样，洛克伍德开始把越来越多的发现告诉给少年。一天天的，他从起初只是口头上介绍，到后来把东西展示给少年看，最后他直接赠给了这位年轻的男孩许多古老的书册和威力巨大的物件。哈利没有办法把这些礼物带回皇帝的寝宫，所以他只好把它们藏在各种地方的神龛和夹缝里，毕竟照理来说他根本就不该跑到外面去。

他从洛克伍德那儿学到的大部分东西单纯是为了解闷，从来不是什么他打算将来在哪里用上或是现在用得上的东西。

结果却事与愿违。

  
黑暗秩序91年  
伏地魔

迷上哈利·波特并非是一蹴而就的事。

这事可急不来，否则就会造成身体受伤，以及还得处理一位怒不可遏的少年。统治这样一片广袤无垠、欣欣向荣的土地极大地锻炼了伏地魔（非常需要）的耐心。

他们俩最不缺的就是时间了。

尽管伏地魔变得耐心不少，但他要被自己想要完全控制少年的欲望给逐渐逼疯了。像伏地魔这样要什么有什么的人的忍耐程度是非常有限的，当他再也忍不住时，他便会完全失控。

而对某个幸运的少年来说，伏地魔的失控带来的更多是欢愉而非苦痛。

  
哈利

哈利·波特恨透了汤姆·里德尔。

这个男人夺走了哈利的一切：他的家人、朋友、童年以及他生活中其它的一切。这个男人无可救药。他是个怪物，他是个恶人，他还是个谋杀犯。

他是个对自己的臣民没有任何同情心和怜爱的暴君。臣民只不过是他的玩物，他们活着就是为了他的享乐。如果有谁激怒了他，他们会被处死。如果有谁让他感到厌烦，他们会遭受惨无人道的折磨。如果有谁对他产生了淫欲，他们会惨遭强奸，然后再被丢弃。

尽管如此，哈利发现自己还是入迷地看着男人衬托出下巴轮廓的黑发，他挺拔瘦削的鼻子，那张有着黄金比例的脸，还有衬显出那双红瞳的睫毛。

这个男人是他的汤姆，与此同时又不是他的汤姆。他身上的这种矛盾性让哈利非常着迷。

或许作为霍斯特姆的老时光仍然影响着他；也许这种影响会一直存在下去。他怀疑这或许就是麻瓜们所说的“斯德哥尔摩综合症”。

不管这究竟是由什么引起的，哈利发现他渐渐爱上了夺走了他的一切然后似乎又瞬间成为了他的全部的那个男人，虽然在现实中，这个过程经历了几十年。

因为伏地魔是他的全部，哈利发现他接触到的其他男巫女巫与他以前认识的那些人是如此不同，而且是不好的那种不同。

他能从他们的脸上看见他的敌人们的影子，但是他们看起来又陌生得足以让他恶心。

而汤姆却是他很熟悉的人。汤姆犹如一只锚，将哈利固定下来又在拼命把他拖下水淹死。

说到这，就不得不提起眼下这件事。

哈利坐在一把椅子上，盯着眼前这个他厌恶着，却也……爱着的男人。男人坐在他们共享的房间里的那张桌子前（每当哈利要自己单独的房间，甚至只是一张自己的床的要求被拒绝后，他可能会因此发飙，并把这个房间搞得一塌糊涂）。

哈利想要这个蛇脸混蛋。

他想要这个男人，就像他癫狂版本的自己霍斯特姆那样。

操蛋的，哈利一定要得到他。

“汤姆。”文件之间窸窸窣窣摩擦声稍稍顿了顿，然后一切照旧。哈利并没有指望对方会有什么反应，这只是他用来骚扰那个年长男人的一种方式罢了，但哈利决定至少要用黑魔王的本名，不管这更多的是为了惹恼那个更高的男人还是为了给自己解压。“汤姆。汤姆。汤姆。汤姆汤姆汤姆汤姆汤姆汤姆汤姆汤姆汤姆汤姆汤-”

“哈利，我向梅林起誓如果你再不闭上嘴，我就要拔掉你的舌头。”听见这话，少年仅仅只是故作姿态地嘟起了嘴。

“汤姆，你为什么对我这么坏。”

“因为你是我靴底下的一只无论踩多少次都不死的蟑螂。”

“哇哦，汤姆。这话可真不好听，刚才我正准备答应让你上我呢。”如同哈利所设想的那样，文件之间的摩擦声又停了下来，而且这次它们完完全全地被放到了桌上。

“过来。”哈利扬起一边眉毛，但还是遵从了对方的指令，走到那把依然背对着他的椅子那儿。

椅子突然转过来，惊得哈利往后退了一步，却被一只胳膊抱住腰、拦在了原地，一只手伸过来紧紧地攥住了他的脸。

“我不会停的，我不会轻的，我不会心软的。如果你伤着了，我不会料理你的伤。如果你哭了，我不会安慰你。如果你求我停下，我只会嘲笑你。我的享乐将会是我唯一的顾虑。”伏地魔盯着哈利，搜寻着他身上任何表现出恐慌的迹象。然而就算是有，伏地魔也不会因此作罢。可少年的眼中却没流露出一丝一毫的畏惧，事实上，他还扬起了一边眉毛，一副对黑魔王刚刚的话满不在乎的样子。

“汤姆，你当真觉得我对你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋这件事存有半点疑心？”

皇帝没有回话，只是瞪着少年，他突然探上前，把少年的脸拽到下面来，吻起他的唇。这吻比哈利想象中的要温柔许多，不过是两双唇之间的轻轻触碰。黑魔王缩回身，盯着少年的脸，让对方完全看不穿他到底在找什么，然后他又粗暴地把哈利拉向自己，舌头对撞，唇齿相击。

伏地魔收回身，把桌上的东西全都拨到地上，随后他又吻了上来，将少年抱起放到桌子边缘。

“知道吗？等过会儿你得清理这团糟的时候，你会气坏的。”哈利笑着，汤姆沿着他的脖颈吻下。随着嵌入他颈肩交接处的牙齿代替了湿吻，他的笑声很快就变成了呻吟。

伏地魔剥着对方的衬衫，咬得越来越深，几乎到快要破皮的程度时被对方狠狠地拽了下头发，这才打住。他舔着自己留下的咬痕，任由自己的头被对方抬起，对方的双臂环上他的脖子，吮吸着他的耳垂。他把手伸向更矮的少年的裤子时却被拦住了，他拍开那双手，随即又被拦下了。

“到床上去。”

“不。”

“你是认真的吗？我们，差不多，只离它两米。带我到床上去。”

“去他妈的。”

“汤姆，我以莫甘娜松垮的奶子的名义起誓，如果你不把我带到那张操蛋的床-”

两双唇重新撞到一起，伏地魔扒光了哈利，丝毫不理会对方含糊不清的抗议声。

伏地魔打断了吻，把哈利翻了过去，让他趴在桌上，同时还在桌子抽屉里翻找着什么。

“你他妈是个狗头、烂脸、屎脑子的混-啊啊啊！”哈利一动不动地躺着，任由对方粗暴地对待自己，即使嘴上一刻也不停地咒骂着，然后他的头砰的一声撞到了桌子，他愤怒地抓挠着桌面“你个天杀的-你有一根-根-根天杀的魔杖！”然而对方的回应只是一声漠不关心的哼声，浸润的手指继续捣弄着哈利的小穴。

这个更高的男人润滑捣弄地哈利沦落到徒有呻吟咕哝的份。男人抽出手指，哈利皱了皱鼻子，把自己搁在桌子边缘的大腿挪到了一个更舒服的位置。

哈利突然感到汤姆的阴茎插了进来，他的呼吸一下子滞住了，嘴巴大张，瞪大了眼。

“汤姆-汤姆等等，不要这么急-他妈的！他妈的，操，操蛋的，操，操。”随着哈利的穴道被塞满，他弓起背，脑袋又磕到了桌子。“我向操蛋的梅林发誓，你是最糟- _操_ -最糟糕的恋人，汤姆!”

哈利耳旁传来一声不屑一顾的哼声，年长的男人靠到他的背上，缓缓地往深处推去。

“我们等着瞧， _哈利_ 。”男人在哈利耳边轻声说出最后两个字，引得哈利一阵哆嗦。他靠着自己的手无声地抽着气，忍受着随对方插到越来越深的地方愈演愈烈的疼痛，他咬住手腕，闷住从嘴里传出的声响。等哈利感受到汤姆的大腿贴上了他的屁股，他这才舒了一口气，对方的全部长度终于插了进去。但是那根阴茎随即又抽出来，然后又猛地插回去，哈利惨叫了一声。

哈利一只手攥着桌子，咬着另一边胳膊，身后的伏地魔反复抽插进出他的小穴，根本没给他适应的时间。

“哈利，你在哭吗？”哈利睁开眼，转过头恼火地瞪着狠狠操他的那个男人，眼神里无声地威胁对方胆敢继续问这种蠢问题。“你这样……看起来很迷人。”哈利放开桌子，反手挥着胳膊，试图打到脸上挂着得意笑容的男人，但他的胳膊却被对方一把抓住再按到背后。

“你最好让我爽到，你个蛇脸混蛋。”对方的回应却只是漠不关心的哼声。

黑暗秩序566年  
反抗组织地下总部  
哈利

哈利努力想要赶走那些仍盘旋在脑中的梦里的画面。

哈利·波特恨透了汤姆·里德尔。

但与此同时，哈利又无条件地爱着他。

汤姆该为他对哈利所做的那些事付出代价，他该为如此背叛哈利付出代价。但哈利没了他就不能活。

如此一来，哈利便只剩下两个选择。

一个是与汤姆同归于尽，把世界留给芸芸众生，让那些凡人终于得以摆脱他们自以为是生活的恐怖统治。这个计划已在进行中，对他来说这相对容易些。这若是他们两人都死了，结束了他们的永生，那仍旧不是个令人满意的结局。哈利的不朽生命感觉不完满，少了些什么。他目前为止的大部分时间要么是在沉睡中度过，要么是作为游魂四处飘荡。他不满足，他想要创造一个更好的世界，收拾干净汤姆留下的烂摊子。

这就得谈谈另一个选择了：重建汤姆的帝国，强迫他以他曾多次迫使哈利沦落到的无助状态活着。这个计划需要……洒点血。说真的，又不是什么新鲜事，但它确实需要他建起一个新帝国。新的帝国，新的臣民。那么牺牲掉点老臣民……也就无所谓了。


	14. 国王的困境就是王国的困境

黑暗秩序112年

皇帝的寝宫

斯蒂芬·洛克伍德

洛克伍德向前跪倒，头重重地撞到了地板。他的牙被打松了，为闷住尖叫声舌头被自己咬穿了，血从嘴角滴下。

他还是叫了出来，不过最起码他尽力了。

“那是什么玩意儿？”黑魔王揪着洛克伍德的头发，让他的脸对准自己。“你往他的脑子里灌了什么歪门邪说？”

皇帝把老人的脑袋又砸到了地上。对方脑壳一声“咔嚓”，但是年长的男人并没有就此打住，他拽着洛克伍德的头发，一通猛摇对方受了重伤的脑袋。

“他对自己做了些什么？你是唯一有机会接触到他和那种垃圾的人。”洛克伍德从未意识到皇帝其实一直清楚他与少年有所往来，虽然若是皇帝问起，他也不会隐瞒，因为那时洛克伍德既不知道皇帝清楚他们俩之间的频繁见面，也不知道皇帝与少年的关系真的就是看起来的那么亲密。

“洛克伍德，”老人的思绪被一通猛摇给打断了，他有气无力地抬头起望向黑魔王。

洛克伍德跪在房间里的一张看上去只可能归黑魔王所有的床前。床上躺着他这几年一直有所往来的那个男孩。

洛克伍德想不明白少年究竟为什么要给他自己施上反强奸咒，毕竟这个咒本来是为刚进入青春期的女孩设计的，她们的魔法尚且羸弱，不足以击退想对她们图谋不轨的成年人，而在这个咒的保护下，任何试图性骚扰她们的人的魔法都会被吸走。施咒者是唯一能解开这个咒的人，一般来说施咒者是女孩们的父母，可少年却是自己的施咒者……所以真没有太多的办法可以解开它，他如此告诉皇帝。

“你个老傻瓜，一定还有别的办法。”黑魔王的手攥得更紧了，摇晃着老人被砸成重伤的脑袋。

“主-主人，能解开这样的咒的办法很少。它是那种相对顽强的咒，而且-”洛克伍德的脸又被砸到了地上，他能感受到鼻子这下被砸断了。洛克伍德的脑子似乎撞上了颅璧，他有种预感，就算自己活着走出了房间，如果没有医师及时救治，他也会因为严重的脑损伤缓慢而又痛苦地死去。

“我问的是 _怎么解开_ 。”

“啊-额，有几个仪式兴许会管用，我很确定其中的一个肯定会起作用，因为有本书提到-”洛克伍德的头被向上拽起，他不由露出了痛苦的神情，血从他的鼻子涌出，嘴里还留着一股血的铁腥味儿。

“什么书？”洛克伍德费力地想了一番后，才理解黑魔王的问题，他的耳朵嗡鸣，意识逐渐模糊，做什么都很费劲。他真心觉得这么一通猛砸下来，自己的脑子已经伤到无可挽回的地步了。

“大概……在……厨房旁的壁龛里。在那张小精灵画边上……的那个……。”

洛克伍德压根没注意皇帝把他摔回到地上后就离开了。他的视线一片模糊，贴着地的那边脸颊下面一滩血渐渐渗出。皇帝走后，他才意识到在此之前皇帝的黑魔法有多么压迫，只是胸上压迫感的消失却让辐射周身的疼痛更加明显了。他的几根肋骨大概是裂了，或是断了。但这不重要，因为看起来他刚才猜对了。

他将在皇帝寝宫的地板上、自己的血泊之中，缓慢而又痛苦地死去。

而且是独自一人。

黑暗秩序566年

皇帝的寝宫

伏地魔

也许他是孩子气了一点。

不然他为什么会这样发脾气？

伏地魔盯着一旁昏倒的马塔尔。

他隐隐约约地记得那个人的失踪不是阿蒙的错。其实他这段时间一直在等这件事发生。然而每当事情涉及到他这个孩子敌人，尤其是关于对方抛弃自己的问题时，他总是会有点……失控。难道他没有尽自己所能惹毛那个少年？难道他没有 _明知道_ 男孩痛恨成为关注焦点，却故意在城堡四处放上他的画像？难道他没有专门为了激怒少年而接连不断地娶妻，直到伊西斯才停下？难道他没有为惹怒对方而设立了眷群，当他不再信任他的妻子们时？可另一个长生不朽之人还是就这样离开了。

但因为他怒于自己爱人的出走而……强奸准将军对马塔尔来说挺不公平的，而且从长远来讲对他也没什么好处。

他承诺过设立马塔尔一职以后他将不会随意残忍对待他们，但……他 _太伤心_ 了。他没法否认当他意识到在自己身下的不是哈利时，他是有多么痛苦。

当他意识到自己又被抛下了。

他一点都不可怜身旁的少年，但他明白一旦哈利发现伏地魔强奸了这个埃及人，马塔尔将必死无疑。

这个少年还有他的用处，不过伏地魔觉得这次意外可能会在以后发挥积极作用。伏地魔拾起扔在一旁的魔杖，将它指向少年。

反抗组织地下总部

海登

海登心不在焉地盯着上方的天花板。

他对这个哈利·波特有种不好的预感。

他有种感觉对方 _知道_ 。

知道他曾经是皇帝安插的间谍；知道他曾经被派来从内部瓦解反抗组织；知道他曾经是个骗子；知道曾经的他是什么样。

但那已经是 _曾经_ 了。

自从他遇见了马塔尔，那一切都成为了过去时。认识这个哑掉的埃及人让他大开眼界。

一旦他知道那个最熟悉皇帝的人， _天杀的_ 怕极了这个男人，提升他地位的允诺便不再重要。随着他与马塔尔相处得越来越久，那个允诺变得毫无意义。在他们两人共同反抗黑魔王的过程中，海登发现自己真的 _爱上了_ 对方。

那个在当下的世界永远无法和他在一起的人。

所以他的假反叛变成了一场真反叛。他有了想要颠覆这个帝国、推翻这个种姓制度的动机。

但若是反抗组织发现他加入他们曾是为了消灭他们……他们肯定会杀了他的。

那样他就绝无可能拥有阿蒙了。

所以海登不信任那少年。

他不能让任何人发现他曾险些变节。

尤其不能让阿蒙。


	15. 穷途末路

黑魔王的眷群

阿蒙（马塔尔）

“他搞掉了整个眷群，一个妓子也没活下来。或许我不该喂给他上次的那个男妓，嗯？”

马塔尔迷迷糊糊地在黑魔王寝宫的那张大床上醒来，头部隐隐作痛。他完全想不起自己究竟是怎么到那张床上去的，也想不起皇帝见到克拉布一家烧焦的遗骸后到底发生了什么。

皇帝却没有表现出类似的疑惑，而且霍斯特姆的失踪似乎没对他产生什么不良影响。

但据阿蒙对黑魔王的了解，对方应该已经发泄过对此的不快，并把相关记忆从马塔尔脑中抹去了。阿蒙一方面为他的这段记忆被抹去感到宽慰，另一方面也对究竟发生了什么而忧虑不安——到底是什么事连黑魔王都觉得应该让阿蒙忘掉？

守卫来通知他们眷群那边出了问题时，马塔尔推测这多半是黑魔王把气撒在了妓子身上，但等他们到了那个房间，黑魔王却表现得和马塔尔一样惊讶，意外于面前成堆的死人和部分咬缺的尸体。

“啊，这都不是问题；很快我就能抓到 _那个人_ 了。”马塔尔望向皇帝，对方手里正攥着一具相对完整的尸体的头发-如果没记错那大概是6号。黑魔王饶有兴趣地打量着尸体被割开的喉咙，“从这么远的距离控制一个人，一定让他费了不少劲。他肯定虚弱了。”

马塔尔把目光从沉浸于自己心事的黑魔王身上移开，看向别处。他的头还在疼。

反抗组织地下总部

哈利

那不是个好主意。

事实上，这个主意简直糟糕透顶。

他早就该料到从不知道多少英里外和那个妓子说话的行为很不明智，虽然这样真的很爽，实际操作起来太累人。这比当初他对同一个房间的塔利娅说话困难许多，尽管他与那个妓子之间的感应因为那次……能量转移而更强一些。

现在他累了个半死。而在当下他四肢重得仿佛像熔进这张不舒服的双人床的铅的情况下，他又能成何事？

这个诅咒最大的缺陷莫过于让他使用魔法之后总是会疲惫至极，还得给自己充能。尤其是现在哈利没有魔杖，而且把他之前积攒下的能量在逃出那个地方的路上消耗了大半，用来制造干扰给自己打掩护。

按理说这个咒不该如此消耗体力，可他已有多年没管过自己的身体，他能够……接收到的魔法全被用去维系身体的基本功能，保持它长生不老以及 _活着_ 。那段经历对他的影响直到现在也没完全过去，他的身体仍在尽力适应回到作为一个正常永生者的状态。

哈利已经开始想念文森斯那孩子的身体了。一般很难找到与他的灵魂这般适配的躯壳，汤姆能找到他的转世对哈利而言真是幸运至极，而且这样一来就有足够长的时间让他能附身于这个不幸的男孩。像年幼的克拉布这样生来没有灵魂的人其实挺可怜的。这孩子第一次跑到城堡外面去的速度太快了，哈利没能附到他身上，这次失败的附身导致他在接下来很长一段时间内晕头转向、找不着北，根本没法回到他刚刚被放出来的身体里。但他昏头昏脑地四处游荡一周后，孩子对他灵魂的锚定作用终于让他得以控制自己的身体，虽然男孩更新、更嫩的小身体比他自己那具僵硬的身体要舒服许多。

一想到那混蛋敢强奸他，逼得他不得不在那具身体里自杀，哈利就很来气。放弃那身体着实可惜，但他绝不会放任汤姆随心所欲想上谁就上谁，尤其对方还是 _一个孩子_ 。

哈利开始担心汤姆已经到了无法挽回的地步。几世纪以来，他看着这个曾经高傲而又魅力超凡的男人一点点堕落成他过去支离破碎时的那个疯子。不过当哈利因自己冲动的行为而被……关在罐子里受罚时，他明白了那个男人作为区区游魂时的无助感。

但现在这些都不重要了，哈利不在乎汤姆变成了个疯子杀人狂，因为他一直都知道那男人精神不稳定，他们两人之间已经没有谈话的余地。哈利早就放弃了逞英雄，他已无人可救。他关心过的人全死了，而且都死了几个世纪。他们只不过是来自一场过去的美梦中模模糊糊的记忆。哈利现在只在乎完成他与生俱来的使命。

也就是管好汤姆。

眼下他需要补充点……能量，他正好知道该从谁那儿搞到。

皇帝的宫殿

贝尔娃

贝尔娃知道自己容貌出众。

因为她瀑布般的金色发卷还有那双明亮的棕眼，贝尔娃毫不怀疑身旁的人觉得她是个洋娃娃般的美丽女孩，需要被爱护，同时非常养眼。

不过即使她年仅十四岁，贝尔娃明白这场婚礼与她的美貌或是她年轻、尚且未发育完全的身体无关。她从自己和文森斯与全家分开安置这件事看出了这一点；她从皇帝的目光更多地看向她的弟弟而不是她这个细节看出了这一点；她从她的未婚夫轻抚她面颊的双手总是会停在她的脖颈上看出了这一点。

当文森斯死于一场火时，她没有惊讶。弟弟一直是那种主动走向危险而不是远离危险的人，她总是隐隐约约地觉得他脑子不正常。不过即使她知道他绝对是自己走到了火里，她总感觉哪儿不太对劲。

当贝尔娃发现她全家在自己试穿结婚礼服的时候被烧作灰烬后，她也没感到惊讶。虽然他们没她弟弟那么可能主动走向熊熊烈火，但他们显然也没有她弟弟那么重要，所以对皇帝来说牺牲掉也无所谓。

这么想他们听上去挺冷血，但贝尔娃之前总有种预感她的家人在黑魔王向她求婚的那一刻就已经死定了。问题从来不是他们 _是否_ 会死，而是他们 _什么时候_ 死。

有些人可能会说她冷酷无情，但贝尔娃明白在他们所生活的这个世界，动感情是会要命的。

她在发现自己原来的未婚夫死了之后想明白了这一点。

她青梅竹马的朋友死他自己房间里，就在她拜访完他刚走不久后。

她曾以为她很幸运，能够和一个自己爱的人订婚。虽然他们在刚出生时被定下婚约，可他们从小到大一直是好朋友，而且她发现自己极其幸运地爱上了这个德国少年。但他被一个反抗组织成员杀害了之后，她的父母却只在乎她当时没有婚约在身这件事。

他们不理解她的痛苦，还以为她发现少年尸体后哭了好几个小时是因为她受到了惊吓，他们从没有爱过，所以不明白为什么亲眼看见挚爱的死亡会对她造成如此严重的创伤。她的父母在结婚前几乎都没怎么认识过对方，她的姐姐们与她们未婚夫的关系也没有像她这样亲密。在此之前，她从未意识到爱上自己的配偶是多么危险的一件事，因为没有人告诉过她这是一种可能性。

她从未意识到丧爱之痛犹如胸口被捅刀，一把要把她的心给剜出的刀，因为没有人告诉过她这件事会带来如此巨大的痛苦。

最糟糕的是贝尔娃不能为他哀悼。除她之外没有人在乎她的未婚夫死了，她恨她的家人不能理解自己所遭受的痛苦。

所以贝尔娃年仅十四的时候，就已经被这个残酷的世界剥夺了纯真。她明白了爱是一种危险，情愫是一种诅咒。

她没有为弟弟的死而哭，她也没有为其他家人的死而哭。

贝尔娃不再爱任何人——家人，朋友，或是-因为她意识到在乎只会导致心碎。

所以当贝尔娃和皇帝订婚时，她明白这不是因为她的美貌。当她的家人接二连三地死去时，她明白自己也将会是同样的下场。

贝尔娃耐心地等待着死亡的降临，一想到自己的痛苦和不知所措马上要结束了，她不由感到一丝宽慰。

反抗组织地下总部

海登

海登看到 _男孩_ 出现在门口的那一刻，他就知道有事不对劲了。

“ _出去_ 。”男孩没理他，径直走了进来。“ _我说，出、去_ 。”

海登从那张极不舒服的床上坐起身，男孩停在床边。

_“我就要一点。”_

“ _一点什么-”_ 海登完全没料到男孩竟俯下身亲了上来，事实上，如果男孩在操蛋的亲上来的时候捅了他一刀，他反而不会这么惊讶， _这到底是什么破事。_

海登一把推开少年，也许有点过于用力了，少年往后跌跌撞撞地退了几步，一屁股摔到了地上。

“这是在干吗？你个小残渣！”

_“安静；你会吵醒别人的。”_

“哦，我他妈对此很抱歉。那么请你告诉我当某个精神病儿童走进我的房间 **天杀的吻我** 的时候我该怎么做。”少年姿态稍显笨拙地站起身，猛地扑到床上，伸手捂住海登的嘴。

两人一下子都僵住了，他们侧耳听着隔壁的鼾声逐渐变弱，然后再响了起来。

 _“梅林在上，我知道你他妈很蠢，可你真的想吵醒所有组织成员让他们发现有个少年在你床上？”_ 黑人拨开捂着他的嘴的那只手，朝少年咆哮道： _“我他妈很确定他们会意识到是你自己溜到了我的床上。现在他妈给我解释一下，你跑到我的房间来干嘛，还有为什么要_ 亲 _我。”_

 _“你真孩子气。我只不过是要一点你的魔法罢了。”_ 海登一脸不快地瞪着仍骑在他身上的少年。

_“好……让我先假装那些从你嘴里蹦出的鬼话是合理的，然后我客气地请你他妈给我出去。”_

_“你对客气的理解很奇怪。”_ 看见海登的表情不对了，为防止自己被扔到房间的另一头，哈利连忙解释：“ _我就要吸收一点魔法保持自己不晕过去。在那种昏迷的状态下这么久消耗了我太多体力，所以我需要一点……提神剂？”_

_“首先这听起来很蠢，其次你为什么觉得我是一个可供你大快朵颐的好选择？”_

 _“一个我恨的人当然是吸魔法的好选择啦。”_ 这次没等哈利说什么进行补救，他就被甩下床，背部着地，他好不容易翻了过去，发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。

**“我才不会让你吸走我天杀的魔法！”**

_“莫甘娜松垮的奶子！给我闭嘴！你个蠢蛋！”_ 哈利坐在地上，直喘粗气，恼火地瞪着海登。

“你还敢说，你是那个想要吸走我 **天杀的魔法** 的人。”

“闭嘴！”哈利站起身爬回床上，扑倒了声音又提高八度的海登，双手随即伸过去捂上了他的嘴。

海登扒开那双手，不过没有把少年推下身，两人一边喘着气，一边望着门，等待有什么人醒来推门看见他们俩这样。

等到半天没人来时，哈利从海登的掌中抽出手，两人坐在原处，瞪着对方，直到哈利终于开口： _“笨蛋，我又不会偷走你的全部魔法，我只要吸一点维持自己不晕过去，到明天早上你的魔法就会恢复了，所以你有什么好担心的？”_

“ _我看你状态挺好。”_ 海登低声抱怨，刻意上下打量着少年。

_“因为我刚才和你接吻的时候吸了点，傻子。”_ 听到少年的解释，海登的眉头稍稍舒展，但很快他理解了少年的话后眉头又拧了起来。

_“那你为什么还要更多？你已经达成了来这的目的，而且是在我没有允许的情况下硬凑上来的，所以赶紧滚蛋吧。”_

_“那没法撑多久，我能感到它快没了。就再给我点。”_

_“我凭什么答应你。”_

_“否则我就告发你。”_

_“你五岁吗？”_ 虽然嘴上这么说着，但海登明白他已经输了。他就知道那个小崽子了解他的间谍身份，而他决不能让这件事被抖出去。 _“好，拿吧。但我们真的得……亲嘴吗？”_

_“谁才是五岁的那个？”_ 哈利反问道， _“而且，没错，我们得亲嘴，因为这只能通过性接触传输，我可不想多碰你了。”_

海登瞪着少年，不过没有继续追问。

哈利这次缓缓俯下身，当他们两人的唇碰上的那一刻，海登以为会有刺痛一类的感觉表明他的魔法在传输给上方的少年，但什么都没发生。

他们双嘴相连的同时恶狠狠地瞪着对方，但两人都一动也不动。海登正想着自己是不是被这个小崽子给骗了，他的胸口却渐渐变得凉飕飕、空荡荡的。

这种感觉越来越明显，让他不舒服到想要推开对方，少年却在这时打断了吻，坐了回去。

_“你不是我尝过最好的，但你也不算太坏。感谢招待啦，傻瓜。”_

海登再次有了想要推开对方的冲动，但还没等他付诸行动，对方就已经站起身跑到了门外。

他就知道那小子不是什么好消息，而且他现在就想要把这次经历从脑子里抹去。


	16. 妻子与情人

黑暗秩序112年

皇帝的寝宫

莫拉·马尔福

莫拉出生于上流家庭，血统高贵。她的祖先自从皇帝正式上台以前就为他效忠了，她的家族闻名于他们的忠诚、权势以及优雅的风度。

不过抛开家族的美名，莫拉她非常聪慧而且魔法修为极高，如此一来，她便成了举国上下最受追求的女人。

然而即使她如此天赋超群、才华横溢，莫拉万万没想到皇帝他本人会向她求婚。

她当然同意了。

不仅因为她没法拒绝皇帝的请求，更重要的是她非常乐意嫁给强大而受人敬畏的黑魔王，成为他首位且唯一的妻子。自那双平滑的薄唇轻启，低沉而富有磁性的嗓音说出这句话的那一刻起，自己将成为帝国的皇后的念头便久久萦绕于脑中，使她狂喜不已，毕竟这是唯一比她与生俱来的地位更高的位置。

婚礼虽简短却宏大。

黑魔王的寝宫

伏地魔

伏地魔怒视着瘫在地上的他……爱人？旧爱？敌人？

哈利仍瘫躺在他本想从那儿站起来的位置；他的鼻子血流不止，血一滴滴地淌到地上。

伏地魔看着少年胸口的起伏，并思考自己手里拿的这本书。

“‘我没见过别人，没见过出了你以外的任何人’，呵。”伏地魔低头看书页上的内容，满脸不悦，“反强奸咒？嗯？哈利？明明有那么多选择，可你偏偏决定 _这么做_ ？”

说实话，伏地魔其实没有那么意外哈利会做出这种不可理喻的蠢事。

当初正是哈利的不理性和暴脾气让黑魔王迷上了少年。男孩一点就燃的脾气使伏地魔欲火难耐，让他对男孩着迷不已。哈利是唯一能逼得黑魔王发疯抓狂的人。

伏地魔恼火地呼出一口气，啪的一声合上了手中的书。他从床上起身，跨过哈利的身体走到书架前。

一个罐子放在书卷中间，看上去平平无奇，除了其中飘着的一团光。

“我看就算唤醒你，你也不会解开它的，不是吗？”伏地魔对罐子喃喃道，把手上的书放到了它的旁边。“我该上哪儿去找要求如此苛刻的原料，哈利？这些条件完全不可理喻。”

伏地魔又叹了口气，转身走到那具身体旁。

“傻孩子，我可该拿你怎么办？”

皇帝的寝宫

莫拉

莫拉跟随新婚丈夫走进他的寝宫。

内部的光线很暗，但她依然能清楚地看到这个房间有多美。绿墙壁上镀着金色的符文，金光反射到黑色的大理石地板上。这卧室真是美极了。

“莫拉，过来。”

听见这命令，莫拉脸红了。

皇帝非常英俊。他有一头发梢微微发卷的黑发，清晰的下颚线，一双红眼还有那双薄唇。他不仅美丽，而且身材高挺，气场逼人。

莫拉不确定她是否能承受与如此令人畏惧的男人有这么亲密的关系。

她会忍下来的，她当然会这么做了。她渴望嫁给皇帝带给自己的权利和名誉。光是想到她将成为帝国的二把手就足以让她口水直流、身体发抖了。

为保住自己的地位，她能接受嫁给黑魔王带来的一切挑战。

“莫拉。”

听到对方喊她的名字，莫拉一下子被拉回了现实，发现自己正站在床边，一双眼睛热切地盯着她。

“躺下。”

莫拉点点头，卧到床褥上，期间保持着与皇帝对视。

床躺起来很软，贴着她的礼裙背后，感觉凉凉的。她稍稍挪了挪身，躺到了一个舒服些的位置。

她才刚刚躺好，一双像床那样冰冷的唇就贴上了她的嘴。

皇帝的嘴的触感有种莫拉说不上来的奇怪。她清醒地意识到黑魔王就在这儿，压在她身上，吻着她的唇，可她总感觉他的心不在自己这儿。

莫拉别开头，喘着气，皇帝继续亲着她的颈部和下颚。

莫拉睁开眼，首次看到床的另一头是什么， _看清楚了_ 那一头是什么。

此刻将是她余生的转折点。就在这一刻，她终于意识到自己陷入了什么，并开始后悔选择嫁给皇帝。从这一刻起后的许多年里，莫拉将渐渐堕入疯狂，直到最终死于衰老和痴呆。

但那是以后的事情了，而在此时此刻，莫拉睁开眼看见了一张男孩的脸，她不认识这个男孩，而在以后的日子里，她会逐渐习惯于见到和自己在同一张床上的这个男孩。

莫拉情有可原地尖叫了。

黑暗秩序297年

皇帝的正殿

卡玛里·斯坦林

卡玛里并不羞于她第一次见到那个 _东西_ 时的反应，那个她丈夫坚持要放在他们房间的东西。她辩解说在蜜月时的婚床上见到一个昏迷不醒的少年后，一般人自然会惊慌失措地逃出房间。

接下来的许多年内，皇帝反复拒绝了她把那个东西移出房间的一而再再而三的请求。他直截了当地告诉她那个东西不会出他们的房间，卡玛里则不顾一切地想要把它至少移下她操蛋的床。

所以她与皇帝达成了一笔交易。

好吧，虽然卡玛里称其为交易，但事实上她心知肚明这是皇帝对她的妥协，皇帝之所以同意，只是因为他实在厌烦了卡玛里持续不断的抱怨，而且他有不直接杀死自己妻子的原则。

不过这都不重要，重要的是她终于想出了不违反他们之间协议的委屈求全之策，一个把那个东西保留在房间里却远离他们身边的办法。

卡玛里拨开遮挡她碧眼的黑色发卷，站在正殿里等待皇帝与他的一个追随者结束交谈。她在原地不安地挪着步子，想着自己精心设计的方案。

黑魔王寝宫正下方空着的那间房位于一个隐蔽的厅堂里，把它堵起来封上并非难事。她会把它变成一个没有可供人进出的入口的密闭空间。

如果她把寝宫的大理石地板变透明，让他们能看到下方的房间，那么黑魔王肯定就会同意。目前她唯一没有克服的障碍只剩下关于房间内部该如何装饰的问题，但这真的远比不上终于能摆脱那个 _东西_ 重要。

“卡玛里，你需要什么吗？”

卡玛里迅速挺起身，跪到王座前。

“主人，我想我终于有了我们都会满意的方案。”

皇帝什么也没说，点点头示意她继续。

“主人，您看，要是我们能利用……”

黑暗秩序549年

黑魔王的寝宫

乔瓦尼·阿普斯博

乔瓦尼担任马塔尔一职多年，这些年他已逐渐习惯了这种景象。

14号有着中等身材，浅红黄色的头发，还有一双褐眼；他确实很有魅力，不过和他下方的少年相比，他显得十分逊色。

14号俯下身，伸出舌舔少年松弛的唇；舌头推开双唇的间隙，探进了少年的嘴。14号把重心压到膝盖上，伸出空下来的一只手抬起少年的下巴，以便于接吻，另一手则揉着少年赤裸的胸脯。

乔瓦尼确信自己爱上了霍斯特姆。

14号亲咬起霍斯特姆肋骨旁的一处敏感点时，少年发出了一声喘息，听得乔瓦尼老二一颤。

14号把嘴移到了低一点的位置，沿霍斯特姆的胸往下咬，直到大腿才停下。14号含住霍斯特姆的私处，舔着吸着少年敏感的皮肉。霍斯特姆的背稍稍弓起，离开了床面，喉咙深处传出一声呻吟，他的整个身体因为欢愉扭动着。

乔瓦尼感到喉头发紧。

14号咬了一下霍斯特姆的臀，力度足以造成淤青，然后他坐了回去。少年的脸微微发红，14号抬起霍斯特姆的两边大腿，露出了他的阴茎和臀，乔瓦尼感觉自己的老二又颤了起来。

照理说，乔瓦尼早该习惯了。可当14号没有润滑和事先准备地插进去时，霍斯特姆面色变白，早先的欢愉被痛苦所代替，见此，乔瓦尼怒火攻心，即使他在内心深处明白此时少年其实感受不到痛苦。

还没等乔瓦尼反应过来，他就在愤怒的驱使下朝14号走去。他双手掐住妓子的喉咙，把他向后拉，直到这个金发男人被完全拽下了床。他的拳头反复击打着对方的脸，虽然他并没有让自己这么做。

乔瓦尼感到他的拳头开始陷进妓子的面骨里时，终于停下了手。乔瓦尼这才清醒过来，发现他正骑在14号的腰上，双手血淋淋的，而身下妓子的脸只剩下了一团烂肉和裸露在外的骨头。

乔瓦尼试图平复他的呼吸，等待自己开始感觉恶心或是愧疚，却发现他压根没感到这样的情绪。

“好玩吗，马塔尔？”

乔瓦尼没有因为看见眼前这张烂脸而恶心，但听见对方声音里满是好笑的提问时，他却感到恐惧的寒气侵入骨髓。

他忘了皇帝在这儿。

“马塔尔，我希望刚才你玩得开心，毕竟你为此打断了霍斯特姆的进食。”乔瓦尼缓缓转过身，看向年长的男人，对方依旧坐在一开始的那张椅子上。

皇帝的手仍然握着自己的阴茎，不过没有摆弄它，只是看着乔瓦尼。

“马塔尔，你该怎么弥补你的错误？霍斯特姆还饿着呢。”

听此，乔瓦尼感到一丝愧疚。他不想引起霍斯特姆任何不适，他爱那个少年。

乔瓦尼从原地站起，跌跌撞撞地走到床前。他隐隐约约地感到自己的双手发痛，但现在他的大部分注意力都放在了仍赤条条地躺在床褥中的少年身上。

霍斯特姆的姿势很奇怪，他的腿以看上去极不舒服的角度弯着。乔瓦尼又愧疚了起来，他可是那个把妓子粗暴地拉下了少年、导致了对方现在的不适的人。

乔瓦尼爬上了床，与此同时霍斯特姆屁股流出的血在其下面的床单上渐渐渗开。看见床上的少年，乔瓦尼的阴茎开始变硬，他一把拉出了自己的老二，然后双手攥住霍斯特姆的两边大腿。

“等等。”

乔瓦尼停住了，转身看向皇帝。

“谁说用你自己的？”皇帝问道，挑起一边眉，“去眷群再叫一个妓子来。”

乔万尼想了一秒。

他考虑过下床完成皇帝的命令，就像他过去几年来所做的那样。他考虑过再叫一个妓子来这玷污霍斯特姆。他考虑过让自己活得稍微久一些。

但他仅仅想了一秒。

一秒之后，乔瓦尼转回来插进了身下的少年，血沾着他的老二，顺滑了穴道。他既没有停下也没有重新考虑，他一进到少年体内，就开始了反复抽插，同时把霍斯特姆的大腿按到对方的胸前。

乔瓦尼抽插进出着身下的少年，看着他的脸，他的目光描摹着那尚且没有完全成人的面孔，以及那很可能曾被晒黑过如今却因长时间没去过室外而苍白的皮肤。

当乔瓦尼胸脯被从背后射来的一个咒给击穿时，他才短暂地停下，即使胸口被穿出一个不小的洞，他依然继续抽插着，只是速度慢了点，力度小了些。

“你真的有这么急迫地想要进入他吗？”皇帝在乔瓦尼耳边轻声问，而乔瓦尼光顾着捣进少年，几乎没听到皇帝的耳语，也没注意到对方的手指捅着他胸口的洞。“我懂，他喜欢让人们背叛我。我明白这不完全是你的错。他很让人上瘾，不是吗？几乎像是毒品，一种使你快乐得忘乎所以的毒药，让你不顾一切地想要饮下它。”

“我忠诚的马塔尔，虽然我理解，但是我不能容忍背叛。”那只嵌在乔瓦尼胸膛里的手顶穿到另一边，乔瓦尼感觉到对方的手指滑过他的肋骨，手腕压着他的肺。马塔尔的下体抖了一阵子，然后继续原先的抽插，黑魔王用手捣着马塔尔胸上的窟窿，随意让他不时抽搐。“好好享受，马塔尔。这是对你多年忠心侍奉的奖励。看到你走，我真的很遗憾。”

乔瓦尼的身体已不能感受到任何痛苦和欢愉，完全依靠本能在动，借皇帝贯穿他胸腔的那只手臂所带来的惯性继续抽插着。他没有感觉到随后冲刷过全身的高潮，也没有感觉到皇帝把手拔出了他的胸膛。

“哈利，看看你干了什么好事。”垂死的马塔尔瘫在霍斯特姆身上，他能模模糊糊地听见皇帝的话，而几乎感觉不到皇帝在他的衬衫背后擦拭他血淋淋的手。“为什么你硬要毁掉我所创造的一切？现在我不得不再找个准将军，我可该怎么跟我的人民解释？哈利，你太不体贴了。”

乔瓦尼隐隐约约地意识到自己正在被拖下霍斯特姆的身体，因为他的视野从少年的胸膛切换到了少年的肋骨那儿。

“哈利，我真的很恨你。等我唤醒你后，我就要让你彻底毁灭。”乔瓦尼视线一片漆黑，他周围的响动变得越来越像静电噪音，与此同时他在床褥上血流不止。“哈利，拜托你尽快醒来，这样我就能把你的内脏掏出来，扒下你的皮，挑出你的骨头。哈利，我等不及把你操翻了。我等不及要让你为抛下我几个世纪而付出代价。哦，梅林啊，哈利，求你快回到我身边。”

“我想你了。”

黑暗秩序566年

反叛组织地下总部

哈利

这不该让他那么心痛。

满眼看不到一个红发不该让他那么心痛。

哈利看着在他面前排成一列的男女，难以抑制的仇恨涌上心头。

这些是他敌人们的后代。

这是杀死他朋友和家人食死徒的后代。那些人在他家人和朋友破损的尸体周围大笑不止，而他家人和朋友的尸体则被抛在四周的地上，犹如一堆超大号的破布娃娃- _罗恩赫敏金妮比利拉文德纳威卢娜西姆斯弗雷德乔治李迪恩_ -他们曾是他的家人，他唯一的家人。

_这是他们的错他们的错他们的错他们的错杀了他们杀了他们杀了他们杀了-_

“波特先生，这些是反抗军的待命部队。他们是公开认定的反叛者，目前被皇帝的军队追杀。”莱利突如其来的话打断了哈利心里无休止的咒骂。他深吸一口气，抬起头看他面前的人。

六个女人和十一个男人。

十七个随时待命、义无反顾的战士。

哈利想笑。

反正都无所谓。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终章一万多字  
> 至少需要一周多  
> 终于要迎来哈利和老伏的对峙了
> 
> 哦不，这周学校很忙，但是10.1前应该能翻完


	17. 一婚葬千魂

黑暗秩序566年  
阿蒙（马塔尔）

一切是怎么发展到这个地步的？

阿蒙环顾着曾一尘不染的舞厅——白色大理石制成的墙体和地板，挂着水晶大吊灯的高高的天花板，铺着亚麻桌布、靠墙的宴会长桌，宴会桌上摆好的肉、奶酪、水果和葡萄酒；这一切全被染上了宾客们的鲜血。

地板上到处是尸体和奄奄一息的人。他们华美的礼袍、蕾丝礼裙、燕尾服还有亮锃锃的鞋子被扯得稀巴烂。

事本不该至此，他们究竟是怎么落到这一步的？

  
两天前  
反抗组织地下总部  
莱利·埃弗雷特

莱利不知道她能指望男孩做什么，毕竟他只是个男孩。

他看上去不超过16岁，最多17岁，但莱利明白他比看上去的老，这正是他令人不安的地方。因为除他以外，只有皇帝像这般长生不老。

不死不灭、无恶不作的皇帝。

他到底是谁？他们只知道他大约出生于黑魔王第一次崛起、未知纪元快要结束的时候，那时黑暗秩序尚未成立，还有他曾“打败”过黑魔王。那本教科书缺少对这个事件的详细介绍，不过根据书中的记载，男孩杀死皇帝时才是个孩子，一个婴儿。谁说他能杀死皇帝第二次？谁说第一次就是他杀的皇帝？况且皇帝不是还活着吗？皇帝暂时陷入无助状态时，男孩还只是个婴儿，很可能他和这件事压根没多大关系。

怀疑、恐惧与迷惑，如此这般，千千万万的思绪萦绕于她的心头。但莱利明白她说到底没有选择。她绝望了，他们都绝望了。他们厌倦生活在这个可憎的暴君高压统治之下，所以如果有什么别的永生者来到这儿，说他能解放他们，莱利当然不会对他的帮助挑三拣四了。

可莱利总觉得哪里不太对劲。

男孩为什么被困在城堡里？为什么皇帝要把他的画像挂得到处都是？

莱利说不上来这究竟是怎么回事，但她觉得他们要么会自此走向毁灭，要么会自此得到拯救。

她殷切地希望是后者。

  
反抗组织地下总部  
海登

海登的身体沉得像袋砖头。

他的胸口又闷又疼，头部隐隐作痛，压迫得眼皮张也不是，闭也不是。他就知道放任那个臭小子操蛋的对自己不知道做了什么一点也不明智，但皇帝啊，那小子太会说服人了。亦或是他耳根子太软……

海登痛苦地哼哼，试图从薄枕头上抬起头，直到一阵刺痛窜上颅腔才放弃努力。

“操他妈的臭小子……”

突然门吱呀一声开了，惊得海登腾得坐起身，但一阵强烈的恶心感很快就让他后悔了，他又瘫回原处。

“操-”海登呻吟道。

他缓缓抬头看向门。

“阿蒙？”

马塔尔站在门口，脸上一副介于担心和恼火之间的表情，像是他难以抉择自己究竟该生园丁的气，还是为显然处于困境的对方担忧。

海登的头重重地摔回到床上，他又发出了一声可怜的呻吟。“阿蒙，求求你给我拿点什么来。什么都行，能止痛就好。”

阿蒙哼一声，转身就走，不久这个哑人轻快的脚步声便消失在走廊的另一头。

黑人在这张小床上翻身过去，蜷作一团，裹紧身上的被褥。他这辈子绝对不会让那小子再靠近自己。

海登任由他的思绪被对波特的恨意吞噬，同时等着马塔尔回来。

阿蒙静悄悄地走进房间，轻轻关上门，大步走向床，手轻放到对方的背上，让体型更大的对方翻过来。阿蒙把几个小玻璃瓶递给海登,看着他一口气喝了下去。

魔药开始渐渐起效时，海登骂出了口，马塔尔见状挑起眉。

“皇帝在上，但这玩意儿尝起来太糟了。”海登孩子气地吐出舌头，挪了挪身，转过去朝向床旁等着的对方。阿蒙的眉毛挑得更高了，这才引起了海登的注意。

海登缩回舌头，不好意思地笑了笑，坐起身，尴尬地揉着后脑勺。

“阿蒙，多谢了。”海登坐直了些，毯子堆在他的腰旁，他打量着面前的埃及人：“我很感谢你的帮助，但你来这儿做什么？”

阿蒙叹了口气，在床边坐下，拿出他的笔记本，羽毛笔在纸上刷刷地划过。海登探向前，越过对方的肩膀看他写的内容。

_“现在是正午，埃弗雷特已经把波特介绍给永久成员。我本想让你继续睡，但刚刚来了新情报，整个眷群被杀光了；我们这边的劳纳特是唯一的幸存者，攻击发生时她在做汇报。埃弗雷特要召集成员开会。”_

海登再看了几眼对方飞速写下的话，然后缩回身，撑开手臂，猛地呼出一口气，把毯子掀开，侧身过去，两腿搭在床边。

“那我们得马上走。”黑人若有所思地说。他从抽屉里拿出一条短裤和一件衬衫，穿了一半突然停下，转身看向对方。

阿蒙猛地把头别过去，羞于被对方发现自己在看他换衣服。他几乎能感觉到海登得意的笑容从背后辐射过来，可他不愿意转身面对海登。

“快走吧，阿蒙。”

  
反抗组织地下总部  
阿基拉·劳纳特

阿基拉惊呆了。

她没想到做完报告后，回眷群会看见这样可怕的场景——这几年朝夕相处同伴们血淋淋的残尸横躺在房间四处，满眼都是血和尸体碎片。震惊已远不能形容她此时的心情。她勉强使自己镇静下来离开了房间；她受不了在这个房间再多待一秒。

阿基拉感觉糟透了，大约就像杰瑞德被皇帝折磨之后的艰难心境。回到总部后，她就坐在埃弗雷特的办公室里等着，两眼无神地盯着墙。

她感觉自己的大脑既一片空白，又负荷过度。眷群成员破损尸体的样子反复在她眼前闪现，大脑迫使她一遍又一遍地观看那些让她备受折磨的画面。

埃弗雷特进来时看到了她这个样子。阿基拉发现复述事情的经过其实挺容易的，尤其在她此时精神恍惚仿佛灵魂脱壳的状态下。话语自动从她嘴里蹦了出来，像是它们说得根本不是那件事，说话的人也不是她。

她现在坐在会议室里，身旁都是她按理来说的共事者，然而事实上她和他们没有太多的感情。她横跨的这两个互不相干的世界之间的界限越来越清晰。她的心归属于眷群。这个地方，这些人，不该是安然无恙的那一方。眷群本该是安地；一个她能歇息、聊天、生活的地方。所以为什么幸免于难的却是这个地方？

_‘那是他们自找的。’_

不公平，他们凭什么得死？他们清白无辜，什么也没做。

不该这样的。她之所以冒生命危险帮助反抗组织，是因为她想把他们从囚犯般的生活中解救出来，可现在……

_‘都赖你。’_

他们本不该死，不管那时发生了什么肯定是她害的。背叛皇帝的人是她，为什么受罚的是他们？他们什么都没做！

‘ _荡妇。’_

皇帝发现他们之中有间谍，所以杀了所有人。他们为她的错而受罚。这一切不该发生，倘若她那时留在眷群……

这全……

_‘赖你。’_

  
反抗组织地下总部  
阿蒙（马塔尔）

不太对劲。

他和埃弗雷特比对完各自对这个事件的了解后，两人发现他们所说的对不上，完全对不上。

究竟发生了什么？

埃弗雷特以为这是皇帝干的，但阿蒙尽自己所能告诉她对于眷群被端这件事皇帝同样很惊讶。

阿蒙总感觉自己忘了什么。他几乎能肯定皇帝知道到底是谁干的，可那个早上他的脑子简直是一团浆糊，他记得看到地上被啃过的残尸，然后皇帝说了什么……说了什么来着？

“兴许是杰瑞德干的。”

阿蒙和桌前其他二十个组织成员看向霍斯特姆。

“波特，为什么这么说？”霍斯特姆打断了与目光茫然的劳纳特的对视，望向埃弗雷特。

“嗯，他不是精神状态不稳定吗？”

“没错，但不该因此指控某人有意识地杀死了一群人。”埃弗雷特不满地说。

“我只是猜猜。”霍斯特姆耸耸肩，转回身继续盯着劳纳特。

阿蒙想知道少年是否在皇帝把她带回寝宫的时候看见过她。他好奇少年处于昏迷状态时能感知到什么。他知晓当自己的身体安放在水宫底时皇帝是怎么残害臣民的吗？他是否知道这些？或是对此一无所知？杰瑞德上他的时候呢？他有感觉吗？他感觉到当自己-“你真的不该在我面前哭。”

一句不知出处的话在阿蒙脑中一闪而过，他不由露出痛苦的神情。

“无所谓了，我觉得这事根本不重要。”阿蒙抬头望向霍斯特姆，霍斯特姆往后挪了挪椅子然后站起身。“比起几个死妓子，我们更该关心的是怎么拿下皇帝。”

埃弗雷特猛地站起来，椅子发出很大的响动，她倾向前，两只手撑着桌子，怒容满面地瞪着从桌另一头站起身的霍斯特姆。

“波特先生，我认为我能代表所有人告诉你这话实在是不合适-”

“而我认为我能代表我自己告诉你们我不在乎。”埃弗雷特目瞪口呆地瞪着少年，少年则目光毫不动摇地瞪着她。“我的职责是消灭他，而不是关心被开肠破肚的妓子。埃弗雷特小姐，以防你忘了，让我提醒你下我们两天后就要行动了，如果你想继续琢磨几个娼妓是怎么死的，请便，但我要再过一遍我们的计划。”

阿蒙望着霍斯特姆走出了其中一扇门，然后转身望向埃弗雷特，她的脸因为愤怒涨得通红。

“他有不犯浑的时候吗？”阿蒙不满地斜视了海登一眼，海登随即就举起双手作投降状。

“现在会议暂停，几个小时后继续。”阿蒙看回埃弗雷特，她重新坐了下来，转过去面向身旁精神涣散的混血日本女孩。

“诶，阿蒙。”海登从座位上站起身，手里拿着一包烟，“我要去外面抽根烟，一起来吗？”

‘他应该庆幸自己长了张如此帅气的脸……’阿蒙暗中叹了口气，朝对方手里着的那袋烟瞪了一眼。

阿蒙摇摇头拒绝了对方的邀请，等黑人走出房间后，他起身走向霍斯特姆离开的那扇门。

  
反抗组织地下总部  
哈利（霍斯特姆）

真气人。

恶心而又愚蠢的 **臭妓女** 。她 _胆敢_ 活下来？！罪不可赦！无耻至极！天理难容！ 

她以为自己是谁，怎么敢在他花了这么大的力气摧毁那混球的眷群后活下来？一想到还有一条虫子苟活于世，他就恶心到了极点。

哈利坐在公共图书馆的壁炉前的一把椅子上，生着闷气。他明白自己不能像操控杰瑞德那样操控她。他没有和她以那种方式接触过，所以两人之间不存在连结。他只能另想别的方法杀她，清除汤姆硬要对世界造成的污染。

不过他现在必须等候时机，不能马上行动。

但哈利非常确信一点：他将消灭所有被黑魔王玷污过的人。

一个不留。

  
反抗组织地下总部  
阿蒙（马塔尔）

霍斯特姆站在阿蒙面前。

仔细打量对方一番后，阿蒙注意到霍斯特姆的眼睛确实很漂亮，绿汪汪的，非常有神。他的眼中透着随时准备作战的决心，还有一种久经战场的老道。

而且他很年轻。

他不可能比十八岁的阿蒙更大。他看上去不像是能拯救他们的人，一个能挑起他们重任的人。

“马塔尔……”阿蒙的注意力回到面前的少年身上。

霍斯特姆望了望他对面的椅子，阿蒙点点头，然后坐到了那把椅子上。

“我必须得说有同龄人在这儿真好，那些成年人太呆板无趣了，不是吗？”阿蒙对咧嘴笑的少年谨慎地点了点头，不知道该如何应对他随和的口吻与姿态。已经很久没有同龄人试图与阿蒙交谈了，最接近的是海登，而他也有二十五岁左右。

“可我不得不说对于马塔尔这个职位来讲你太年轻了，亲爱的汤姆在想什么呢？”听见这名字，马塔尔皱起眉，不过对方没有理会，继续说了下去：“我必须要说他让你承受这样重担的行为很不负责，一般马塔尔至少需要近三十岁左右……”霍斯特姆顿了顿，打量起面前的少年，“谁搞得清楚那混蛋在想什么呢？反正不是我。”

听到对方以这种口吻谈论皇帝，马塔尔感到轻微的不适。

即便他自愿协助反抗组织推翻黑魔王，他依然畏惧这个男人。皇帝是个可怕的人，他只能被远观，被敬畏，他该被当做一位残忍无情、随时可能发怒的神、一座一旦爆发将毁灭所有人的活火山，而非一个有血有肉的人类。过分到说他坏话的地步？没人甚至敢动这个念头。

但显然这个男孩敢。他究竟是谁？

他的困惑与好奇一定都写在了脸上，另一个少年突然笑得直不起身。

“马塔尔，抱歉啦，我刚刚忘了你不能说话。”听此，阿蒙的表情变得有些不快。“我可以帮你解除这个小法术，可我想恐怕还不是时候。你得再忍一小段时间。”

阿蒙惊呆了。霍斯特姆真能解除皇帝亲自施下的魔咒吗？这听起来似乎非常不现实，可目前为止，另一个少年简直就是个迷，就阿蒙所知，对方没准真行。

“说起马塔尔……你知道这是我想出的主意吗？”阿蒙的注意力再次回到了这个体型比他小的少年身上。“我告诉汤姆他需要一个能接替他职责的人，以防他什么时候不在位，他当然完全反对设立这样一个岗位，他甚至无法想象统治帝国的不是他。不过最后我们达成了一致。汤米乐于相信自己是那种从不妥协的人，但其实他不是，那个小斯坦林和她的小协议就证明了这一点。”阿蒙瞪着霍斯特姆，他唯一能想起的斯坦林只有阿尔芒·克拉布。

“不过她不重要，反正她的家族现在快灭亡了。也许我有点小肚鸡肠，可没人喜欢被关起来，不是吗？她偏要把事情搞得更麻烦，但想来这最终还是帮了我们的忙。”阿蒙渐渐看出了皇帝和男孩之间的相似点。两人和别人交谈时，总会居高临下地把他们当成孩童倾诉自己学校里的烦恼的毛绒玩具。而且他们都喜欢讲一些听得马塔尔稀里糊涂的事。

“讲真这不是重点。总而言之，我们达成了一致，决定设立准将军这一职位，若是出现紧急状况，他们就会成为预备皇帝。所以等我除掉汤米后，你要接替他的皇位。”

……

……

……什么？

“别担心，或许你从没有这么想过，但你所接受的训练就是为了接管帝国做准备的。也许明面上没有直接提到过，但它确实有这个作用。世界上只有三个人真正了解汤姆：我，你以及前任马塔尔。虽然用你的前任会更好些，但我没打算留她活口。”霍斯特姆的话从他耳旁飘过，他能听到对方在讲话，可对方的声音很模糊，仿佛从远处传来。霍斯特姆想让他当皇帝？他？他不过是个十八岁的埃及人，还不能说话，况且他只在皇帝手下工作了最多三个月罢了。

为什么？

“因为，首先，我对你有信心。”听到对方这么说，阿蒙有点懵，一时忘了自己其实不能说话，根本没法把到嘴边的话说出口。霍斯特姆和皇帝真是太像了。“其次……你很干净。”

阿蒙抬头看面前的少年，困惑不已。

“你的前任没撑住，所以他把她换了，他总是会把那些没挺住的换掉，他觉得这样能培养出更 _无情的_ 将军。”霍斯特姆恶狠狠地吐出了最后几个字，表情变得狰狞，满脸厌恶。“他污染他碰过的所有东西， _所有_ 。”

_‘哦，你真的不该这么做。’_

绿眼睛再次对上了马塔尔的深棕色眼睛。“但你没有。他还没对你下手，他还没弄脏你，不过你见识过他的疯癫、他疯狂的那一面。经历这玩意儿，放在时间长河的尺度下，简直一无是处。随着时间的推移，这份职业会越来越有可能毁了你。现在的你刚刚正好。”

_‘你真的不该在我面前哭。’_

阿蒙的头隐隐作痛。

霍斯特姆站起身，朝马塔尔迈了两步。男孩弯下腰，一只手放在马塔尔肩头，另一只手紧紧攥住对方的下巴。

“你现在得回去，虽说这不是易事，但汤米不喜欢觉得马塔尔有可能会背叛他，他想要相信他们，他不得不相信他们。马塔尔就像他的一部分，甚至可以说是他的……人类自己。”霍斯特姆翘起马塔尔的下巴。“我不想杀他的人类自己。我想让你活下去。你不必做别的事，我不需要你做别的事。我想让你活下去，就这么简单。”

马塔尔瞪着上方的少年。现实中看到一张过去他习惯于在城堡四处的画像上见到的面孔真的很奇怪。霍斯特姆向来是张画像，他就该是张画像。这东西爬出了颜料和画布王国的事实确凿证明了皇帝本质上其实是他的同类。这个画中人物来到人类世界，以把他的另一半拖回他们的维度，离开这个领域。

“马塔尔，”阿蒙的注意力回到霍斯特姆身上，对方用双手捧住了他的脸。“去恨他，马塔尔。你是他的人类自己，而他想要毁灭你。但我能救你，让我救你。你只需要回到他的身边等着。我会为你打点好一切。他死以后，你和你的男朋友便能创建出一个真正伟大的帝国。”

霍斯特姆松开手，后退一步。

“我要去和埃弗雷特小姐聊聊，道个歉什么的，然后继续计划几天后的进攻。这谈话让我来了灵感。”霍斯特姆低头冲马塔尔微微一笑，然后便转身走出了刚才进来时的门。

阿蒙坐在椅子上，万般思绪涌上心头。

‘如果我是他的人类自己，你又是他的谁呢，霍斯特姆？’

阿蒙望向门。

‘你是他的谁？’

阿蒙转头看着壁炉，一会儿后突然想起了霍斯特姆临行前的最后几句话，脸涨得通红。

海登才不是他的男朋友！

  
两天后  
皇帝的城堡  
贝尔娃·克拉布

贝尔娃坐在梳妆台前，瞪着镜中的自己穿的礼裙。裙子洁白精致，缀上了许多饰边和蕾丝，它很漂亮，她的母亲和姐妹们肯定会喜欢的，但她们不在这儿，没人在这儿，她没有任何人的陪伴。

尽管她之前看似对死亡那么不在乎，贝尔娃其实很害怕。

她吓坏了。

皇帝在上，她才十四岁！还是个孩子！一个小孩子！她甚至还不是帝国的正式成员，而她现在却要坐在这儿对镜子梳妆抹粉，穿着一袭缀满蕾丝和饰边的裙子，等待嫁给一个古老、强大而 _可怖_ 的男人。

贝尔娃想死。

她想死，但这不代表她不害怕。当她看到镜中身后突然出现了一个人时，她憋不住了，自从她的未婚夫——她的挚爱——死后，她一直压在心底的情绪喷涌而出，泪水溢出眼眶，顺着脸颊淌下。

泪水糊掉了她花很多心血画好的妆，粉脂混着眼泪一起流下。贝尔娃把脸埋到手中，不想看到那个镜中的男人，同时试图闷住自己的哭声，手却根本闷不住哭声，于是她一只手抹过脸庞捂住了一只耳朵，顺带把眼影带到了面颊上。

一只手轻轻地放到贝尔娃的肩膀上，让一声尖叫哽在了她的嗓子里。这个男人既没推也没拽她，只是站在那儿，任由她啜泣。

“你可真是个货真价实的小朱丽叶。”贝尔娃紧紧捂住她的脸，直到肉体上的疼痛超过了心痛后，她的抽泣才渐渐止住。等到她不再哭时，她的双手落到膝上，贝尔娃抬头盯着面前的镜子，目光停留在镜中身旁的男人-不少年身上。

“你让我想起了你的叔祖母；她那么骄傲，那么有皇室风度，而她对自己的恐慌行为毫不知耻。她能尖叫着逃跑却不会灰头土脸地爬回来，总是那么骄傲。不过我想，最后她的恨意和自傲还是帮了我的忙。汤米造他的…… _小水族馆_ 时，忘记把联通外界和寝宫地板下空间的通道封死。这样一来，溜进城堡这个侧翼就变得方便了许多，让我不必再躲那些麻烦的守卫了。那个女人好歹还 _有点用_ 。你知道吗，当初她也以为自己坠入了爱河。”

贝尔娃尽可能矜持地抽了抽鼻子，举起手试图抹去沾到脸上的眼影。“我不像她那样爱皇帝。”

“我也觉得。是那个小德国人，对吧？”贝尔娃擦拭脸的那只手停在半空中。

“你又知道什么？”

少年阴沉的笑声让她发毛，他放在她肩上的手从头到尾丝毫未动。

少年倾上前，嘴唇贴到她的耳旁一英寸左右的地方。

“我知道皇帝让人杀了他。”

贝尔娃本以为自己又要哭了，却发现一滴眼泪都没出来。少年的话更像是补上最后一块拼图，而非颠覆她的一切认知。

她早该意识到这些。

她没有感到悲伤，而是对面前的少年生出一股强烈的恨意。

“那么是你害死了我的家人吗？你是不是也要我为我阿姨犯下的罪孽受罚？就算她犯下了什么罪孽的话。你到底是谁？我记得你的脸，我在城堡的墙上见过；可你是谁？”

少年打量了她一会儿，然后收回手，挺直身。

“克拉布小姐，我不想杀你。”他顿了顿，“你家人的死，纯粹是个意外。我不喜欢杀害无辜的-”

“你看起来可不像后悔的样子。”贝尔娃打断了他。

少年微微向后倾了一些，脸上流露出些许惊讶，而这少许的惊讶随即便被困惑所替代。他把脑袋稍稍倾向一侧，好奇地打量着她，然后迅速摇了摇头，重新站直身。

“你和他们的死都是恢复世界秩序的必要条件。”

“你自相矛盾了，你刚刚才说那是个意外，而你现在却告诉我这是必要的？”贝尔娃从镜前转过身，面向年长的男孩。

“与其像剩下的食死徒那样被宰杀，他们还不如就这样死！”少年几近愤怒，表情变得扭曲，不愿承认对方的话其实有几分道理，他提高嗓门，试图掩盖快被戳穿的真相：“你宁愿他们被追杀而不是作为一家人一起死吗？我只不过是想推翻皇帝的恐怖统治！”

少年的话让贝尔娃气得合不拢嘴，两腮发烫，他怎么能以这种口吻谈论她死去的家人？好像他们不过是动物罢了。

“宰杀？追杀？认了吧；你不比皇帝好多少，你假装为‘帝国’着想，可事实上你不过是另一个试图控制我们的独裁者！”

她想继续说些什么，却被喉咙里翻涌而上的鲜血截断，血水从嘴里涌出。两人错愕地瞪着彼此，鲜红色的液体从贝尔娃的嘴角流出，滴到她洁白的礼裙上。

贝尔娃向前倾倒，跪在地上，她举起一只手压住自己被割开的喉咙，但阻挡不了连续不断汩出的鲜血。她伸出另一只手攥住少年的袍子，责难而得意得注视着他的双眼，像是在说‘看你干了什么好事！看！我没说错吧，你就是个怪物，一个不比皇帝好多少的怪物！’

少年把袍子从贝尔娃的手里拽了出来，步态不稳地后退了几步，转身跑出房间。

贝尔娃跪在原地，望着杀害她的谋杀犯跑走。一会儿后，她闭上了眼，完全瘫到地上。周围的世界变得一片模糊，响着嗡嗡的声音。她想着自己的家人，不由地感到打心底的欣慰和感激，她庆幸自己会死在这儿，庆幸自己不必嫁给杀害她爱人的怪物，庆幸自己不必在14岁那年失去贞洁。

这场噩梦终于到头了。

  
侧屋  
阿蒙（马塔尔）

“她在那儿？”

阿蒙能感到空气弥漫着一种紧张的气息；皇帝浓厚、沉重的魔法气场像铅衣一般压在他的肩头。

他望着年长的男人在通往走廊的门前来回踱步，同时反复查看通往舞厅的那扇门。

阿蒙瞅到过一眼舞厅正在准备时的样子，它被装饰得奢华到足以让每个纯血种流下口水。

“她本该在这儿，那个该死的女孩上哪儿去了？”皇帝鞋底滑过地板的声音突然止住。“我们要找到她，马塔尔，跟上。”

阿蒙的注意力重新回到面前的这个疯子身上。

‘马塔尔，尽可能久地引开他。’霍斯特姆临行前的话出现在他的脑海中，阿蒙这时才开始思考他该怎么做到这一点。他多么希望少年考虑到了他不能说话这件事。

阿蒙看见皇帝朝门迈了一步，不由感到一丝恐慌，他发出“嗯啊”的声音，试图吸引对方的注意力。听到自己嘴里滑出的这一声尖利的呜咽，他非但没能松一口气，反而更慌张了，尴尬恐惧交加之中，他眼睁睁地看着皇帝转过身看向他。

黑魔王的表情起初有些困惑，还有点好奇，而很快他就咧开嘴，露出贪婪的笑容，暂时把新娘失踪这件事抛到脑后。马塔尔很想知道他究竟该引开对方多久，霍斯特姆根本没给他一个大概的时间，而且他到底该怎么持续引开皇帝呢？年长男人此时的情绪已经非常不稳定了，这种情况下想要引开他几乎不现实-

“你知道吗，我更喜欢眼泪，而不是脸红。”魔怔的马塔尔被凑到他脸旁几英寸的黑魔王拉回了现实。他真的不该继续对周围环境这么迟缓。“眼泪造就有趣的关系，但很可惜，这种关系往往不长久。”

显然马塔尔胡思乱想时，皇帝的表情从赤裸裸的饥渴变回了原先的有些好奇，他近距离打量着年轻男人的脸。

“你看起来和他一点都不像，我居然会把你们俩搞错。”马塔尔困惑地皱起眉，不明白对方在说什么，虽然他大部分时间听不懂对方的话，可他这次完全摸不着头脑。“我知道我有时会很糊涂，但真把你当成他？太可笑了。”

马塔尔一动不动，任由皇帝伸手捧起他的脸。年长男人转了转手腕，毫不费力地把阿蒙的脑袋转到一侧。

“真抱歉我污染了你。我很遗憾得看到你这样走。”皇帝放下手，退后一步，目光描摹着阿蒙的身形，仿佛他能在对方脖子以下找到什么在他脸上被藏起来的东西。

马塔尔现在最主要是困惑。对他来说，这当然一件经常发生的事，但他感觉这次不一样。皇帝似乎处于他比较理智的状态，可他的话听上去像他通常扮演的那个眼神发狂的怪物嘴里蹦出来的。

“马塔尔，你想知道自己将因何罪被杀吗？”

……因何罪被杀？

马塔尔跌跌撞撞后退一步，却发现皇帝并没有打算靠上前，于是就停住了。

“我觉得你起码应该知道你的……罪名。”

马塔尔非常想开口问对方他到底是什么意思。

“但在此之前，我们得去看看我的新娘是怎么回事。”话音刚落，皇帝便转身走出了门。

阿蒙愣了几秒，试图理解刚才发生的一切，然后也冲出了门，追向他精神错乱的主人。

  
走廊  
哈利（霍斯特姆）

哈利倒在离房间最近的壁龛里，他的腿颤抖着，没办法让他继续走下去。

带血的小刀“砰腾”一声从他手中掉到他身旁的地上。他仰靠到石墙上，等呼吸平复下来后，他转头望向脚边的凶器。

他迅速别过头，闭上双眼。

他本想从背后捅她，不拖泥带水地完成这件事。可他却和女孩聊起来了。

她让他为此付出了代价。

一直以来他试图埋在心底、以这都是为了惩罚自己任性的爱人为借口掩盖的那些想法，再也捂不住了。

他是个怪物。

他变成了少年时期的自己曾厌恶的伏地魔的模样。

他是个毫无感情的杀人犯，别人在他眼里不过是达成目的的工具。

这就是现在的他吗？

现在的他真愿意为一己私利杀害无辜的人吗？

答案来得惊人的容易。

他就是这样，他真愿意。

女孩的话所带来的震惊更多是因为他过去的思维惯性，而非因为它与他真实的想法发生了冲突。他不介意杀这些人。他们不是他的家人，不是他的朋友。他们甚至根本不是人；他们仅仅只是汤姆的玩具。

汤姆的玩具把他的爱人从他身边偷走了。

汤姆只在乎自己的帝国。汤姆不爱他，而这都是帝国的错。

于是他下定了决心——帝国必须毁灭。

完全毁灭。

  
贝尔娃的房间  
阿蒙（马塔尔）

阿蒙站在曾属于贝尔娃·克拉布的房间门前。

皇帝背对他，十四岁新娘的尸体躺在黑魔王脚边。

全完了，不是吗？

这个根基飘摇的帝国曾煞费苦心搭起的框架，而今终于轰然倾塌。这是命中注定。

两方终于将在此时此地交锋，他们计划的前后两部分将在此地交接，然后永远地错开。

“别！别，拜托了，你可是我最后的希望！”

阿蒙这才明白这个克拉布姑娘的重要性，他看着皇帝在尸体前跪下，轻轻抬起女孩，瞪着她被割开的喉咙。皇帝弓腰垂头的背影看上去分外挫败。这和下令杀死一个年幼男孩所以他就能娶对方没了婚约的未婚妻的黑魔王是同一个人吗？这和奸杀了女孩弟弟的皇帝是同一个人吗？

简直难以置信。

“为什么？”阿蒙看向皇帝。“为什么要在我如此接近成功时毁掉一切？哈利，拜托让我碰你。”

“为什么你不直接问我，而是兜那么大的圈子、干那么多明知只会惹我更生气的烂事？哼，没救的男人。”

从背后突然传来的声音让马塔尔脊骨发凉。他愣在原地，皇帝缓缓挺起背，转过身面向他们俩。

“ _哈利_ 。”房间里响起的第二个声音听上去格外陌生。黑魔王嘴里不该传出这样的屏息惊叹。

“汤姆。”尽管霍斯特姆的语气没那么惊奇，但他的口吻轻柔而深情。这听起来太不对劲了，不该有人对皇帝这么说话。

最糟糕的却是黑魔王脸上那副介于狂喜和惊异之间的表情。皇帝目光饥渴地描摹着阿蒙身后的霍斯特姆，他眉开眼笑的样子让人不适。

然而如同阿蒙所料，年长男人的表情突然来了个180度转弯，他的目光变得阴沉，刚才的笑容被冷笑所替代。

“ _你个小残渣_ 。”皇帝站起身，女孩的尸体从他手中滚落，砰的一声摔到地上。“你怎么敢离开我然后在我的王国里制造这么多破坏。”

马塔尔背后传来轻蔑一哼，但他不敢动，唯恐让两人注意到自己。

“拜托了， _汤米_ ，如果要说是谁的错，那也是你的错。”

皇帝嘴中传出的低沉嘶吼更像是野兽，而不像是这个高大、衣冠楚楚、虽然沾了点血的男人发出来的。黑魔王猛地扑上前一步，却因霍斯特姆的话停住脚。

“汤姆，让我们做个交易。”

皇帝看起来不太相信，还有些困惑，即使他挺起身，没有继续原先攻击的打算。

“什么交易？”

身后传来的轻快笑声让阿蒙汗毛直竖，他挣扎着保持一动不动。一只手突然伸过来，轻轻地放到他的肩上，惊得他周身一颤。

“如果你能找到并抓住我，我就解开它。”少年没讲明它是什么，但皇帝显然已经知道了，他瞪大眼，打量着马塔尔身后的少年。

“规则是什么？”听到这个问题，马塔尔今天第二次地拧起眉头。

他们真要在这种时候玩一个操蛋的游戏吗？这是战争，而他们却像是把这一切当作沉浸式角色扮演。

“给我五分钟，我藏到舞厅里。”

舞厅。

反抗组织计划的攻击地点。

男孩想把皇帝引到他操蛋的圈套里。

皇帝眯起眼。

该死，他当然会有戒心了，男孩可是要他们在挤满人、马上举行皇帝和现在已死的克拉布女孩婚礼的舞厅里玩捉迷藏呢。

“好吧。”额，看来没那么有戒心。

“很好。”阿蒙几乎能听出霍斯特姆声音里的笑意，搭在他肩上的那只手猛地把马塔尔拉向后。

一双唇亲了上来，他随即就感到浑身乏力，胸口空虚。还没等他完全反应过来，他便滑入了一片黑暗。

  
几小时后  
舞厅  
阿蒙（马塔尔）

事本不该至此，所以他们是怎么走到这一步的？

尸体散落在各处，不断又有新的尸体叠上来，皇帝的臣民和反抗组织的人无差别地被皇帝黑暗厚重的魔法甩向舞厅四周。

阿蒙一个人在贝尔娃房间里醒来时，他差点想要呆在原地，让赢的那一方来找他，任他们处置。但经过一番短暂的纠结后，阿蒙决定这不是个好主意，于是他挣扎着站起来，步履不稳地走出房间。

走廊被烧得焦黑，某些地方火仍在灼人地燃烧。看来霍斯特姆没有改掉他的纵火癖，走到哪儿烧到哪儿。

阿蒙沿着火走回舞厅，在大门前停下脚。他的魔法几近耗竭，他甚至不知道自己昏迷了多久，但他必须来这，亲眼确认他的未来究竟会成什么样。

反抗组织真的赢了吗？霍斯特姆真会给他帝国的控制权吗-哦天杀的，皇帝和他恐怖的政权真的被推翻了吗？还是说帝国军赢了，霍斯特姆将被审判，然后被判为叛国罪？

阿蒙没有想到打开门后迎接他的却是一场大屠杀。

皇帝似乎不关心他杀的是不是自己的人，他屠杀所有人，在此期间偶尔查看一下这些人里有没有霍斯特姆，再把他们甩出去，任由他狂放的魔法把他们撕成碎片。

几百名来参加他们统治者婚礼的宾客中只剩下十个不到的活人还在这巨大的舞厅里。花不了他几分钟就能把这些人全杀光了，可霍斯特姆到底在那儿？

“马塔尔。”阿蒙吓了一跳，差点没倒吸一口冷气。他朝右转身，看向对方。他们俩正站在门口，看着皇帝在暴怒中把周围人撕作碎片。

‘为什么’阿蒙想问。‘为什么你默许这一切发生？’而少年一如既往没理会马塔尔无声的质问，就像他和皇帝惯常的那样。

洞穴般巨大的舞厅中突如其来的寂静让他的思绪重新回到现实。

宾客们死光了，皇帝面向他们，喘着气，胸口上下起伏着，脸上因力竭而显出的一抹红晕几乎被血和碎肉盖住了。

“你保证过。”皇帝上气不接下气地挤出这几个字，“解开它。”

马塔尔觉得他好像忘了什么，他不知道之前的昏迷是否让自己糊涂了，可他非常确定屠杀所有宾客不是霍斯特姆和皇帝交易中的一部分。

霍斯特姆走上前，阿蒙从余光看到他脸上渐渐绽开的笑容。男孩继续朝更高的男人走去，直至他们彼此相距不到一英尺。

“解开了。”

皇帝看起来有点不相信，他伸出一只手，轻轻放到霍斯特姆脸上。显然他预料中的事没发生，他这才松了口气，跪倒在少年面前。

黑魔王抱住少年的腰，把头埋到他的肚子里。

“别再这么干了，哈利，别再这样离开我了。”声音隔了几层布，传到马塔尔那儿模模糊糊。

眼前的场景比他之前目睹的屠杀还要可怖十倍。他依然不明白这是怎么回事，这一切让他困惑不已、惊恐万分。

“我不会的。”少年回答道。霍斯特姆抱住面前跪在地上的男人，手指温柔地梳过年长男人的头发。“如果你能保证不再为愚蠢的凡人做无聊的事，我就保证再也不离开你。”

马塔尔别过头。他很累，身心俱疲。他四肢无力，视线一片模糊，但他还是能看到离他没多远的一具残尸。那黝黑的皮肤吸引了他的视线，他仔细打量了一会儿。

‘我大概孤身一人了吧。’他想，瞪着海登残缺的尸体。‘而且余生任由两个疯子摆布。’

阿蒙摔倒在地，双腿撑不住了。他感觉眩晕恶心，可始终没从他曾经的暗恋对象的尸体上挪开眼。

他心中的悲伤终于决堤，泪水倾泻而下，内心深处似乎有什么东西让他隐隐约约想起一段记不起来、也不想记起来的经历，他倒向前，瘫在地上，绝望地接受了现实。

全完了。

“哈利，我爱你。”

“别骗我。”

“我爱你。”

“汤姆，不要骗我。”

“只有你，我从来都只爱你。”

“……我明白。”

阿蒙哭得更凶了。


End file.
